Sincerly Yours Signed Hell
by ButterflyEyes24
Summary: AU Cole&Phoebe The ultimate betrayal, the sweetest thing, she loves him can he love her.
1. Demonic State Of Mind

Phoebe rolled over and groaned annoyed as she Piper shook her, she heard her mention something about demons. She quickly jumped out of bed and followed her sister unaware that she was wearing nothing protective, a small night dress. Something banged and then screamed they opened the manor door and their was demon burning into thin air. Prue stood looking proud of herself. She yawned as piper skirted round to their older sister.

"Why can't they come at like 11 or something" she moaned, Prue frowned at her younger sister who still didn't take their job as seriously as she should at times.  
"The source obviously trying to catch us off guard" she stated simply and walked to the book of shadows. Leo orbed in with a huge smile when he saw piper. Phoebe rolled her eyes and proceeded back to her room. She didn't come back from New York for this.

"It's your time" the source emerged as he spoke, the darkness engulfing his appearance; he looked down at his only son. His mother had protested and protested against the decision to send him but he was ready. Everyone else had failed and he and his wife and brought him up to kill the charmed ones it was inevitable that he will do it, it was prophesised by the seer.

The source looked at his son who was in close thought, his eye contact never breaking from the ball that revealed the charmed ones every movement. His mind was strong, his heart stoned, he would not be defeated. "Go". The boy shimmered instantly without a word. The source walked back towards his chambers.  
"You sent him" she spoke loudly

"Hes gone"

"It's a mistake"  
"Hes ready"  
"My son"  
"We agreed" he looked at his wife challenging her to speak; she looked away from him and said nothing.

"Im going now are you coming" Prue shouted to phoebe from the stairs

"Coming" she jogged down the stairs with her bag in hand, her hair was down straight, she had some stoned jeans and a white jacket on. Prue was already out of the door before, she followed just then her phone went off. "_Hey babe are we still on for tonight x x x" Nathan. _That was another thing that really got to her with all this magic, her dating lifestyle was suffering because of all the attempted attacks, even though they had learned to cope with them over the years it still posed no time for yourself anymore. The source was becoming increasing persistent and the elders were certain that source was about to unleash full force. So they had to be super aware at all times now.

They reached the store to pick up some herbal items.  
"Leo said that we need to add an extra protection to the house, so im going to get some ingredients for aura protection spell. That way only good souls etc will be able to go through the house anyone else magical speaking will be kept out." Prue kept on talking. They walked out the herbal store and down to the real supermarket.

"Prue just chill out for a minute, I want Oreo's oh and no more demon talk its boring" Prue let out an annoyed sigh

"Boring will save your life and others"

"Oreo's" she pointed, picking them and dropping them in the bag. The rest of the day went smoothly.

"You look nice" Nathan complimented her as they entered the club, she smiled thankful to be out that mad house. The music boomed loudly, the mass of people dancing having a good time was something she used to know. She sat down at a booth with him.  
"Ill get us some drinks" he then said kissing her cheek and going to the bar, she followed him with his eyes and her eyes fell upon a dark looking figure. The man looked her eyes locked straight onto hers in an intense stare. Ice blue eyes, she then looked away to see Nathan coming back to her, when she looked again he was gone. She didn't drink much, Nathan was slobbering all over her , he was half drunk. Maybe another day another life she could of enjoyed her but as she was it was becoming tedious to negotiate with demons.

Cole watched her the whole night with an inward fascination; he remained composed when they had laid eyes on each other. Hazel eyes he thought. He sipped his drink and waited. He saw the guy she was with get up to go to what looked like the bathroom. He got up and followed. Cole advanced towards the guy, he looked behind him and in that precise moment his neck was grabbed in a swift motion, his body went limp and to the floor. Cole stood above the him and rolled his eyes. People came and Cole picked him up making it out to be as if he was drunk and couldn't walk straight to a passer by. He found a closet and left him in there.

He walked back out and adjusted his suit. "Game on" he said to himself.

Where was he she thought, getting angry at thought of him just ditching her like this? He said he was going to the toilet. It had been 20 mins already. She drank her drink going for her phone to call him one more time then she was leaving. Then she felt a weight sit down next to her she thought it was him and was about to give him the time of day when she looked at the guy. He looked at her with a cocky stare waiting for her to say something. Knowing this she said nothing, after 10 seconds of waiting for her.

"That's seat taken" she then threw, he looked her up and down his eyes roaming not over her body but her, he had a slight smirk and then opened his mouth to reply.

"Yeah by me" he replied smoothly  
"I meant by someone else"  
"So"

"So move" she didn't like his attitude but he was sexy as hell she thought, he looked her up and down and now he smiled more to himself and then he sat so they were both facing the crowd instead of him just facing her.  
"Enjoying yourself" he asked, she raised a slim brow at him. Where was Nathan he was so annoying? She sipped her drink, she picked up her bag and got up, and he watched her intensely.

"If you see my date tell him I've gone" she simply said and left the club. Cole watched her, definitely not the reaction he had wanted. He got up leaving some money on the table.

Phoebe was pissed off he better not call her with some lame excuse. That sexy stranger she thought maybe she should have been nicer to him, who knows might have been his lucky night. She smirked at not giving him the time of day. She felt someone touch her arm and turned to see the same stranger, she could see him clearer outside. His skin was tanned and clear. His features were dark and mysterious his eyes were ice blue , he was wearing a black suit it looked expensive from where she was standing he stood at about 6'2 his hair was neatly shaped with his little wisps of small curls. Smooth, he definitely had appearance and presence. She was then snapped out of her analysis by him waving his hand at her

"Are you even there" he asked her, she then realised she must have been staring.

"What do you want" she asked him, irritated at her lack of self control

"Well I was thinking that maybe I could follow you to wherever you're going to next" he spoke smoothly and confidently, she looked at him with amusement  
"Do you say that to every girl or am I the only one" he smiled and stood next to her holding his arm out for her to link.

"Let's find out" his voice became a low whisper in her ear. There was something about him that had her instincts going off in all directions but their was something about him that excited a part of her that hadn't been excited in a while over a man. She turned her nose up at him and walked in front Instead of taking his arm. His eyes followed her "this is going to be fun" Cole said to himself as he caught up to her. _"Keep focused" Belthazor spoke loudly and firmly._

Early hours of the morning

"So do you talk for hours with every woman you meet at a club" she asked him, their conversation had no real subject they were just talking about everything that came to mind. She liked the way he spoke they way he was in tune with her thoughts, for some reason she felt a connection. _Calm down girl you only just met him_ a little voice spoke to her and she came back to her senses. The diner that they had been sitting at for more than 3 hours since they left the club had no other environment that wasn't them. His eyes were always on her except for when he was eating which she thought was cute, he was cute she thought. He looked up and that secret smirk like he knew something better arose.  
"What if I said you was the only one I've spent hours talking to" he asked drinking his drink as he said so. A smile spread across her face for no reason. _Damn not cool Phoebe _

"What's my name" she asked him he looked at her puzzled, and then she laughed with all the talking and conversation they had failed to exchange names.  
"That's why I'm probably not the only one who's had the pleasure of your company" she felt slightly disappointed saying this. He then got up quickly and moved to her side of the table touching her he flicked her shoulder she looked up at him

"Hey my names Cole Turner" he sounded so sweet when he said it which made her smile. Ok she was feeling like a school girl right now. She then took her finger flicked his cheek however her fingers lingered a little longer than intended.

"Phoebe Halliwell" she said quietly as the intensity between them grew she removed her fingers and looked down.  
"I think I should be going now" she then said this was too much for her. if she stayed any longer they would end up somewhere naked having passionate sex. She shook her head. And looked back up at him he simply nodded at her and increased the space between them.

"Ill call a cab ill be right back" he then returned to his side of the table bringing out his cell and dialling for a cab.  
"Yeah…Tracy's …Bye" She watched him throughout the phone call. Their was a cape of mystery around him. Her powers of empathy didn't read him which confused her as she could read the feelings and thoughts of all people.  
"They'll be here in about 15 mins is that ok" he asked she nodded.

"You never answered my question" he eyed her carefully; his eyes were slowly seducing her in conjunction with everything else.

"When did you ask me a question?"

"What if"  
"What if I was the only one" she repeated remembering whys he had asked her for her name to avoid the answer?

"Well"

"We would still be sitting here waiting for a cab to come pick us up" she then said coolly, he smiled at her answer. They engaged in some small talk before the cab arrived he walked her out never coming to close to her even though she wanted him to. They walked to the cab and she told him the address once she entered she realised he wasn't following  
"Aren't you coming" she asked,

"Its ok you go"  
"How you going to get home"

"Ill be fine"

"Come with me" she requested and he smiled sexily

"Where" he then asked the double meaning to her offer  
"Anything could happen in this cab you wouldn't be being a proper gentleman if you let me go home with a stranger." She continued  
"Im a stranger"

"That can change…Cole" she said his name slowly for effect, she looked him up down her eyes rolling over him with subtle seduction. She saw the scenes playing over in his head and he undressed her with his eyes his mouth slightly open as if he was going to pounce on her and kiss the life out of her. It was too much of a turn on.  
"Move up" she did so and he sat down and closed the door the cab driver drove from the diner.

"Who do you live with"  
"Sisters you"  
"Just me" he replied sweetly, she smiled at him. He then moved closer to her.

"And all the women you pick up from the club" why did she say that she thought she couldn't be jealous she hardly knew him.  
"What other women I can only see you" he then turned to take her in fully, her eyes locked with his and she had to speak. She became hot all over she let out a small breath

"What if you could only see me could you do that" she then asked him for the sake of breaking tension. He looked at her slightly amused by her question

"Would you like to find out" he asked her edging closer to her lips, he took his hand and ran it along her neck line she licked her lips and edged closer to him so they were only a few inches away from kissing.  
"Maybe" she whispered, his lips found hers and they joined perfectly. Her hands cupped his face gentle and he kissed her deeply. She took his tongue in her mouth and in turn he took hers. His lips were so soft she sighed into his mouth as she became more aroused wanting more from him as they simply kissed.

Cole was completely lost in what he was doing, why couldn't he bring himself to break this embrace, her hands felt nice against his face her lips felt good, she tasted so good. He was actually revelling in a witches embrace. Her eyes were closed he was in simple fascination he could kill her now he thought. Quick fireball to take her out for good. He created a small one in his free hand he opened his eyes as her body became more pressed against his; the desire to have her grew. Electricity passed through him that shocked him into breaking their kiss she looked at him confused by his action. What was that he thought, it felt like it shot straight through him? She still looked confused

"What's wrong" she asked him judging by his perplexed expression, he bent his head down into her neck taking in her scent she sighed as he ran his lips up her neck.

"Nothing" he replied once reaching her lovely lips again.

The cab stopped reluctantly causing them to part, she blushed and looked to open the car door.

"Thanks for dropping me home" she then said kindly

"Anytime…ill call you" he said looking at her she smiled at this.  
"Goodnight"

"Bye" he watched her walk up the steps to her house and then disappeared into the big house. He looked down at his hand where the fireball had been. Perfect opportunity he thought, he cursed himself out then touched his lips he could still taste her, the wave of electricity that had passed through him was bothering him that had never happened before to him. Probably because Shes a witch he thought. For some reason he felt different he discarded the feelings that had surfaced and concealed him, he didn't train to fail now. He frowned and smiled to himself "Miss Halliwell we'll see in hell".

Well what did you think of the first chapter read and review so I know whether or not to update


	2. Tipping The Scales

"Why haven't you killed them" the source asked his son who stood a couple feet away from him. Cole looked at the floor then at his father. Memories of being a little boy training for this purpose pained him to no end. His father would never love him unless this task was completed he thought about it and thought about it. He was a demon and demons didn't fall in love.

"There're smarter than I predicted the oldest has got layers of force fields protecting their house amongst other things." their bond as sisters was stronger than he had expected.

"The youngest and yourself seem to be getting close" The source then sat down looking his son in the eye.  
"She's" he found himself at a loss and stuttered he inwardly kicked himself.  
"Shes what, you could of killed her by now what are you waiting for" he asked him impatiently, then he looked at his son, when he was in the underworld his eyes were never blue why were they blue now.

"Is that human I sense BELTHAZOR" he stressed the importance of his identity to his son. While growing up Cole had been a rebellious kid he often strayed to the mortal world and he had a hard time honing his demon half to be the more dominant of the two. Mental torment he put the boy through was all part of the process he needed to know there wasn't hugs and kisses in the realm of magic he was evil and evil didn't believe in love. His mother weakened him by falling victim to her human qualities but more so her beauty he was captivated by. The source let out a roar of frustration after his only son didn't reply.

"Im not human" he replied in a mono tone

"KILL HER"  
"I cant I want them all dead" he lied

"KILL THEM"

"Not yet"

"Why not"

"HUMAN" the source attacked him, after the frustration of his son allowing his human half to get the better of him. _Expect the unexpected, the law will be broken, destroyed & they will rise in unison. _He remembered the some of the prophecy. Cole didn't move after the attack his face was burnt slightly from the fire ball but he still just looked at his father.  
"I will kill them"

"I need more time"  
"6 months" the source reminded him

"Its harder than that their"

"Getting under your skin" the source finished.

Cole sighed remembering the conversation with father and asked himself the same question.

"Why haven't you killed her" Cole splashed water over his face as he looked in the mirror only seeing belthazor as his reflection staring angrily at him. Ever since that night he was at a complete loss of what to do, he knew he had to kill her it was evitable his father was depending on him the whole of evil was. The charmed ones were to be destroyed, killed, and erased.

The years of torture he had been put through training his mind body soul for this moment. To tip the balance of magic. He was born for this purpose alone. Belthazor looked straight back at him. He wiped his face and walked through his penthouse. He sat down on the sofa turning on the TV. 3 months had passed between them, they had dated flirted kissed talked. _STOP GETTING COMFORTABLE AND GET THE JOB DONE _belthazor was screaming in his head. He blocked him out for the second to think about his current situation. She was a witch he had killed them before. She is no different; _other witches didn't leave their scent all over your apartment. _He sighed to himself he was going to kill her soon he would. The electricity he thought to himself what was it since it had passed through him like a shot he had been feeling different almost…he dismissed the thought with disgust. He would never be human it was too late. He shimmered a knife into his hand and looked at it momentarily seeing one of her sarcastic smiles daring him to do it. He opened his mouth rolling his tongue on his bottom lip while thinking about killing such a beautiful person...Creature he corrected himself immediately. His thoughts were jogged by his phone going off. He looked at the message and killing disappeared with it.

Demons were bouncing in and out of the manor more and more the source was really piling the pressure along with the elders. The source wouldn't win no matter what they would destroy him at any cost. She thought about Cole he was a dark figure he excited her, he was funny, cute, flippant, handsome & mysterious. When the spoke she just felt so in tune with him like he could see her for who she was and accept her being a witch. She smiled at the moment where they would finally make love not fuck, she felt they had gone passed that stage it was something more. She had become so jealous when she found out about his other 'friends' they had fallen out and in the end he cut every other woman that wasn't her off, however he did get the occasional phone call or message from certain ones. She was confident he wouldn't stray again now knowing how she felt about him and other women.

_Flashback_

_She sat on the pillows on the floor that he had neatly arranged for them, they had been talking really close she felt to just jump on and take him but she wanted him to make the move. He walked back over to her with some strawberries and cream as she had requested. He bit his bottom lip and then let it go when he sat down next to her.  
"Why do you lick you lips so much" she asked him he smiled and licked them on purpose _

"_I like to taste" he replied he lifted up a strawberry dipped in cream for her and she took half in her mouth and smiled. _

"_Close your eyes" he said she looked at him and he made a pleading look and she did so _

"_Why"  
the music played softly in the background he had burned a jasmine incense and all she wanted to do was to be with him completely. She never waited this long with a guy before which intrigued her more why did he make her wanna wait for the perfect moment. _

"_Relax, how you feeling"" he said softly she felt him move then she felt his breath on her neck, his hands massaged her shoulders softly. She leaned back into him eyes still closed._

"_I feel good, really good" she replied _

"_I wanna know exactly what im getting into" his voice was ran over her ears and into her body through her mind everything.  
"Getting into" _

"_Well, ive never waited this long to be with a woman before I would like to be close to you emotionally before I am physically" he said _

"_Why not" she asked she was loosing all control when around him .  
"I wouldn't run my" he whispered the rest in her ear and she couldn't even help the passion growing for him, she dismissed her sisters warnings against him. she wanted this. she needed this she thought as she listened to his sexual promises. _

"_Opposites attract don't you think" he then dropped"  
"Are we different" she asked _

"_Do you like to think you know me" he then asked out of curiosity. _

"_What if I did" she asked him she knew she was treading on deep waters with this conversation._

"_How much" he asked wondering where he was going with this. He pulled the knife from his side and kissed her neck to distract her from the metal running against her flesh. _

"_What's that" she asked, he rolled his eyes. _

"_Trust me" he said.  
"Love me" she replied so fast she didn't even register it with her brain. Maybe he would see the sexual meaning to her statement. Suddenly he stopped and at hearing this. She opened her eyes and turned to look at him  
"Im not playing anymore" she then told him firmly about more than one thing. _

"_Do I win" he asked running his fingers over her lips forgetting his knife, she smirked  
"No"  
"Then we keep on playing" he then said. he grabbed her and she put a finger to his lips that separated the space between them .  
"Or just a time out" she kissed him softly he smiled and pushed her back onto the pillows, his hands roamed over her breasts his kisses became short and sweet. He then suddenly broke all connection with her. This was the second time during their relationship that he had done this to her the first time she had been completely confused but understandably it was their first kiss. Now though she thought why she looked at him slightly hurt but then saw something she hadn't seen before he looked hurt and suddenly upset he got up.  
"Im coming" he disappeared._

_End Flashback_

He was never open about any aspects of his life but he was improving with all their deep felt conversations. She had tried to put her psychology degree to the test but he caught onto her. She sighed sadly not quite sure if she was at a loss because she didn't know his intial feelings towards her or because she was longing for something she couldn't have.

"Baby are you asleep" she asked into the phone  
"Huh are you ok" he sleepily groaned into the phone, making her smile a little  
"No" she replied , they were going to have this conversation now.  
"What's wrong who's upset you" he asked , he thought if anyone had upset her they would get it from him personally, however her tone wasn't upset in any way. He looked at the time it was 2.00am. after contemplating his assassination of her , it was better to be done sooner rather than later.

"You have" she replied. He was shocked he opened his eyes a little wider when she said this.  
"What did I do" he asked her

"You haven't been honest with me" she then said, his mind raced, did she know he was demon, was she going to suddenly burst through into his room with her sisters and vanquish him. He sighed their time was ended he thought.  
"What are you going to do" he asked her regret creeping into his voice, she wouldn't kill him he would kill her first.  
"I just want to know why"

"It wasn't meant to be like this"

"Can I come over" she then asked, was she planning to kill him but something abut her voice was genuine. Even if she did try to kill him he would kill first destroying the charmed power.  
"Yeah" then their was a knock on his door, he rolled out of bed wearing next to nothing. He only had boxers shorts on he grabbed the jeans on the chair and quickly put them on not bothering with the belt. He opened the door; she looked up at him and smiled shyly

"Sorry for waking you up"  
"Come in" he gave her a small hug, when she stayed in his arms he wondered what was wrong with her, why the strong feeling to protect her came from and why he couldn't kill her. Everything he had worked for, _KILL HER_ belthazor kept screaming in his head.

"What's wrong" he asked her looking down at her, she let him go and he remembered that he should put a top on. Even though they had been dating, he didn't allow them to go to completely intimacy not even semi it was too risky. He was demon an heir to the sources throne he couldn't not to her it was unethical if their was such as thing in the underworld. She sat down on the large sofa, she was wearing some jeans and green jacket, her hair was in a messy bun. He sat down next to her and she put her hand on his arm and looked at him.  
"You wanna know something" she then asked him suddenly edging close to him, her scent engulfed him and her eyes caught him. He then closed his eyes, one scene he could see her blasting his ass to kingdom come but for some reason he wasn't scared if this was to be the outcome.

"You closed your eyes"

"Im waiting for you" he replied

"I know im not meant to be doing this but we been dating each other for a while now and not once have you told me where we are going with this relationship" He eyes opened wide with shock she wanted commitment. Was she completely insane? A part of him smiled at this thought it would be nice if he wasn't a fucking DEMON. He had to think fast. Break it now and kill her. She looked at him waiting for his answer he couldn't disappoint her

"Were progressing baby" he offered kicking himself on the inside her she raised and eyebrow

"I don't want progression"  
"What do you want"

"You" she kissed him taking his breath away, her hands ran up his sculpted chest which had been formed from days on end fighting, training and killing, slowly exploring a part of him he hadn't shared. His eyes closed and he ran his finger up her side up to the back of her neck where he gentle pushed her back as their kiss deepened. His emotions bubbled on the surface of danger.

Every time they got really close he would lock her off not this time she thought, she never wanted someone so bad and she was going to have him, even if it wasn't forever just a small time in his arms was all she wanted all she needed. She had needed him lately she didn't know why but she was falling hard dangerously hard. She almost sensed him about to break and instead she broke before he could. He looked at her

"Why do you always do that" she then asked she wanted to know, what was wrong with him.  
"What"  
"Stop what's wrong with you" she accused

"I" he started then he let her go and sat straight again, then he got up went to his room she heard him rummaging and took it upon herself

"Cole why are you being like this" she walked into his room , he looked up from the box he was going through and she walked behind him running his fingers up his back he stood up slowly following the lead of her fingers.  
"You don't want me" he said

"Wanna bet" she asked him, he let out a sigh of frustration because she wasn't getting it

"Just listen to your sisters, I'm not what you want I'll" he stopped; he wasn't seriously considering having feelings. Was he out of his mind then he felt her cover his eyes with her hands

"Don't you want me" she asked him hurt hat she had to ask

"Yeah I do"  
"im not waiting for you to decide on how you feel about me if you feel anything at all" she spoke passionately. She was going to be so hurt he thought and his heart bled at that thought.

"What if" she started then stopped

"What if" he repeated?

"I said I loved you" His heart jumped and plummeted at the same time he felt the outrage of belthazor banging against his head threatening to come through and kill her for that revelation he took a deep breath and turned to look at her. She looked into his eyes her hands falling to his neck

"Don't say it back" she then told him.

"Don't say anything" she then instructed she kissed him deeply. Cole felt everything crash around him she had single handily foiled his plans to kill her. He lifted her up and their kisses became intense and hot. He lay her on his bed, removing the last of her clothes. Kissing her, hearing her moan and knowing he caused her such pleasure desire love. Moved something inside of him the electricity passed through him as he connected with her. Instead of rejecting the impulses to leave her he embraced it. She whispered she loved him and he could hardly believe it. They made love both needed each other desperately.

Morning.

Phoebe could was in heaven she woke up feeling amazing, last night was everything she thought it would be and more, she rolled over to see a sleeping Cole, he looked sweet. She smiled to herself she could see herself like this. The thought didn't scare her as much as it would have done a couple of months ago. She looked at the time; she never told anyone she was leaving last night as it was a spur of the moment thing. She got up and found one of his shirts to put it on enjoying her new found feelings. She didn't want him to say it back because she knew he probably didn't feel the same she couldn't believe she had said it to him in the first place that wasn't part of the plan. Nothing was ever part of the plan with him. She walked out to the front room looking over his things. _What are you looking for _her inner voice asked her she didn't even know? As she walked her fingers running over cds, magazines, papers. He did confuse her with his consistent mood swings but that was ok she was young she had time to play around and find out about him.  
"Find anything interesting" his voice made her turn around she smiled slightly embarrassed at getting caught snooping. He smiled a knowing smile; his smooth muscular chest had her wanting a repeat of last night. She walked up to him and stopped, he smiled and she wasn't even about to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was snooping around his stuff even though he knew it.

"Good morning" he then smiling widely she shook her head at him and hit him  
"Stop it"  
"What"

"Smiling" he looked then frowned then just smiled again, she walked through to the kitchen and he followed closely behind her.

Cole knew what he had done; he knew why he had done it. Now he was in trouble he could feel the tip in magic when they made love, he could feel the betrayal of evil and the curse of good. He wondered if she felt it how could she still not know that he was demon, her sisters were suspicious but he had been able to enter their house even after the their protection spell. When she found out she would hate him, then her and her sisters would kill him, or he could kill her. Truth was he had given up on killing her, last night had proved too much for him, the electricity that passed through him the first time had been the reawakening of his human side, feelings he never had to deal with things he never had to experience were about to ruin his life ruin his family's life about to betray evil. His father would kill him his mother would kill him, no excuses, no second chances nothing he would be killed. He looked over at her and noticed that he must of zoned out judging by her amused expression.

"How you feeling" he asked bringing her in between his legs, she rested her hands on his chest, she looked at him

"Hungry"  
"Hungry" he asked laughing at her response

"Yeah it is like 10.00am what do you eat for breakfast" she asked him, he shrugged

"Nothing …We can cook" she smiled at him  
"Can you cook"  
"A little bit….what do you want some toast" He made his way over to his fridge he didn't even see anything,

"Toast it is" he then announced

"Are you crazy you better order something" she told him, he held his hands out for her to take and pulled her in , kissing her  
"What would like"

"Hmmmm" she kissed him some more and she pushed him back against the sink, kissing him passionately he lifted her up and she smiled seductively

"Toast is off the list" they smiled and he carried her back through to his room for a repeat.

Cole got out of the shower looking at phoebe that was looking so perfect in his bed. She smiled at him and he sat on the edge and they kissed.  
UNDERWORLD NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! The source came through his ears, he almost shimmered instantly.

"You're weird" she then told him he smiled

"I have to go take care of some business, do you want me to take you home" she looked disappointed at this but nodded, he kissed her and they left shortly after.

"Bye" she waved as she went into her house. He didn't walk back to the car he shimmered once he got to the corner.


	3. Nature Of Threat

"Are you sure Leo" Piper asked him seriously, he nodded

"I knew it" Prue then spoke not even caring about her baby sisters feelings.

"There was a tip in magic last night, They slept together, the last time their was a tip in magic, well there has never been. The sources son slept with a charmed one. It was Phoebe" Leo spoke, the guy she had been dating. He thought Cole was strange the first time he met him and shook hands with him, he could of sworn that he was wiping orbs off of his hand after that but discarded the thought as no evil souls could enter the manor due to the spell.

"How did he get in the house all those times, the spell it didn't work?"

"It worked, he just, hes of another nature" Leo explained  
"Demon" Prue replied with hate

"Half Human, Half Demon" Leo finished the sisters looked in shock

"Is that even allowed" Piper asked, just then Phoebe stood with a shocked expression after hearing the conversation going on.  
"Phoebe hes" Prue didn't even finish before a angry expression crossed her face.

"This isn't happening" She left the attic.

A million and one things crossed her mind, how could she not know, the mood swings the reluctance to be intimate, constant leaving. She thought about all the signs, he tried to warn her last night he tried to warn her, he never revealed his feelings, he never had any. She felt sick, she fell back on her bed, numbed by the pain she was feeling. She loved a demon, she fantasised a future with a demon, and she wanted a demon. Tears started to form in her eyes. Why didn't he just kill her if that was his mission he should of done it. The first night, last night. Plenty of opportunities why didn't he. The one man she imagined herself with had to be a demon he had to be evil. She rolled over on her side, something wasn't right. If he wanted to kill her and her sisters why didn't her do it. Maybe his human half. No that was insane he was a demon he strung her along.

"Phoebe" Prue entered her room, she didn't move or say anything she knew her sister didn't understand and would, she never liked him but that was beside the point.

"We have to kill him & his father" she spoke confidently and coldly, Kill him she thought no they couldn't she wouldn't she needed to talk to him. Her heart hurt and she hated him why did he do this why did he have to bad.

"Do you understand"  
"I love him" she replied

"No you don't, its just a faze your get over it"

"I LOVE HIM what don't you understand" she repeated for her sister but it fell on deaf ears

"Hes evil he must be killed, He will kill us, do you really think hes going to threat about killing you , hes a demon he doesn't hold feelings just let it go" she said harshly because she was being irrational .

"If he wanted to kill me he could of done it, hes had more than enough time why didn't he"  
"He doesn't care about you" Prue stressed, Phoebe sat up in her bed

"Maybe not but there's a reason" she said as much as it pained her to say that he didn't care about her.

"Were going to summon the source tonight catch him off guard"  
"What about Cole"  
"Him as well" Prue told her, they looked at each other.  
"Don't even think about going any where near him without us who knows what he will do" Phoebe looked at her sister in disbelief. Prue left and she was left not without dropping a potion on her bed.

"Cole Why didn't you kill me" she asked out loud and with that she picked her bag and left the house.

Cole Observed the burn on his cheek from the fireball, he knew she knew. Last night was the final straw. He picked up the knife on the table wielding it skilfully. He let himself slip and was facing the consequences this was his last chance to prove to his father that he wasn't a mistake he wasn't a failure he completed tasks like this in the past he didn't know why he allowed his weak human half get the better of him. NOT ANYMORE belthazor replied to his thoughts. He heard the buzzer go off. He walked to the elevator doors and answered  
"Who is it" he asked simply

"Phoebe" He stopped and pressed the button. Now the whole killing him scene played in his head. Why did he let her in? He waited for her to burst through the doors with her sisters with some vanquishing potions.

The doors opened and she walked out calmly. He looked straight at her and she the same. He could see she had been crying, hurt ,anger, pain flooded her features. He crossed his arms across his chest in an attempt to shield himself from her.

"What are you doing here" he asked in a cold tone, there was no use pretending anymore, she looked at him  
"Why"  
"Its my purpose" he replied the notation that had been drilled into him from birth as if it was natural.  
"Your purpose to what be a demon or to kill us"  
"I am a demon, killing you was what I was born for" he replied with the same tone. She looked at him in disbelief

"Why didn't you kill me how long does it take you" she then asked him her voice breaking between hurt and anger. She caught a glimpse of the knife in his hand and he followed her eyes  
"Would you like me to make it painless" he couldn't believe what he was saying, she stormed over to him grabbing his arm so fast he couldn't react and before he knew it she raised the knife to her neck.  
"Do it" she spoke definitely; he focused not on her but on what she was. What he hated witches. Good, Pure. His hand remained still not daring to jog the knife

"Kill me DEMON" she spat at him at that point, he lowered the knife

"Go back to your sisters, they need you"  
"Do it Cole kill me that's what you're here for , that's why you did all those things with me because you wanted to kill me your purpose remember, complete your job" she shouted at him, he lowered his head

"I bet your loving this" she said with hate, he looked at her tear stained eyes, he dared not to move any closer to her.  
"This wasn't my plan" he then said

"Of course not you just made me fall in love with you" she stopped and tears started to roll down her eyes, this was too much for him.  
"Opposites attract" he threw coldly at her she hit him clear across the face. Belthazor roared and he saw the fear in her eyes she took a step back from him.  
"You're a monster , were going to kill you" she then told him definitely. He shook his head

"How could I ever" she looked at him thinking how she could still love him.  
"What love a demon, you tell me because I was just as shocked" he told her that angered

"Your …"  
"Im a demon get over it, my family, your family were destined to kill each other, whether I kill you doesn't make a difference im evil and your good now leave me before I complete my job" Phoebe then noticed the change in his demeanour and it was one of his consistent mood swings but now she could pin it. He shifted between demonic and human nature. She suddenly felt the urge to explore this, it was risky she knew but she needed to know.  
"Last night you"

"I know what I did the whole of magic knows what we did" he spoke lowly, ashamed of what he had done

"I meant what I said" she then told him "  
"You're going to kill me I know" he replied

"No what I said last night" he looked at her

"Don't" he then told her

"You could of killed me anytime that you wanted but you didn't why not I mean your bloods cold right" she asked him  
"Complications" he explained , she then took a step towards him and he took a step back. She smirked at him, the balance tipped in her favour. He looked at her in complete fascination was this witch crazy she was seriously considering making him admit it. NO was all he heard Belthazor saying firmly. Phoebe took another step and completely closed the space between them she looked up at him, right into his eyes and to avoid anything his eyes turned black. He saw the shock then the amusement.

"You can't hide" she told him,  
"You're insane" he told her firmly, shifting from her touch, the witch was making him the sources heir the sources son uncomfortable, nervous. GET A GRIP AND THROW HER belthazor took control of him, he grabbed her and she screamed he looked into her eyes his black eyes absorbing her. Her hands went up around his neck instantly her lips touched his, he roared at the connection but she persisted, he tried to shake her but she wasn't letting go. Her tongue slipped into his mouth he lost control, belthazor tried, it wasn't that her hold was too strong; he didn't want her to let her go. He resisted and resisted, until he couldn't anymore her mouth moved over his. She kissed him passionately, once he stopped resisting she looked at him with big brown eyes. His eyes changed back to blue and she smiled then letting go of him.  
She stood and looked at him, taking him in , looking for something anything, he frowned at her what was she playing at he could of killed her.  
"Really could you" she asked as if she was reading his mind. Belthazor took control and he shimmered.

Phoebe stood in complete awe of Coles behaviour yes it was crazy she knew it was but he had let his guard down when he shifted into belthazor, she sensed love, care, upset, anger, resentment she also had a premonition not of the future but of his past with his father, as boy growing up it shed light on so many things she was intrigued. His mind was strong and his demonic state wasn't about to let him go, he would deny his human half till no end. She knew he did, he was just having a hard time coming to terms with it. They couldn't kill him, it wasn't his fault. She felt burning hate for the source. Where did he go, why did he go. He got scared couldn't handle the human half and retreated.  
"I don't lose" she said out loud as if he could hear her.

Cole stood in the chambers; he walked a little bit, feeling slightly sick after his encounter with Phoebe. He walked until he reached his mothers bit. Today she looked human not Evil. She looked at him her eyes locking with his.

"What's wrong, you look ill " she observed her son , he was off colour and looked distraught. The demon and human were battling. She got up as Cole fell to the floor screaming in pain of the halves he had kept under such tight control up until now.

"Mom she's …I cant" he stammered and gibbered as he held his head and shook violently, she watched her son morph between belthazor and Cole. She watched feeling helpless. When he was born she knew this would happen there was no way Ben could have trained him for this, he thought he could numb him but didn't understand her son possessed great power and if not dealt with correctly could result in catrosphotic results. She recited something and he was put to sleep she lay him on a bed and bent down to kiss his forehead and shimmered.

"The crystal" Prue shouted at piper who put it in position the source smiled and threw a fireball at piper who froze it and moved well out the way. Phoebe was dead lock with the creator of her pain, she looked at him as the winds in the attic blew and they fought, they got him in the circle. They began reciting the spell to vanquish him.

"MY SON" he shouted as he felt the power slipping from him, just then the spell was cut off the crystals were burst into tiny pieces.  
"What the hell" Prue screamed, the source smiled

"Honey you really do pick your moments" he then spoke loudly, they searched the room, Prue looked confused, they all looked around. Just then a woman appeared in a flame. She was beautiful, her long black hair hung at her back. They instantly knew who she was her eyes scanned the room and then she almost smiled at the girls.  
"Cole's sick" she looked at her husband and he looked, Prue used her telekinesis but the woman Deflected back at her,

"Prue" Piper ran to her side. Prue looked up angrily at the scene unfolding.  
"The boy is useless to me" he replied simply. The woman looked angry

"Hes still my son" The source was wounded from the fight; she took his hand and flamed just before pipe hit them with an explosion.

"Who was that" Prue asked out loud

"I think that was mummy's dearest" Piper said, Leo shook his head

"Are they serious, A family of evil" Prue then said in complete disbelief,  
"She said he was sick" Phoebe then spoke for the first time since the fight.

"Good let's hope he dies" Prue spat and walked over to the book of shadows. Phoebe didn't take offence; she was more worried about what was wrong with Cole.

"His mother burst the crystals and she wasn't even present what do you know about her" Prue directed her question at Leo.  
"Nothing the elders no nothing on her, she's it's hard to explain" he then said  
"Try" Prue pressed. Phoebe wondered what this was all turning into but what was wrong wit him she hoped he was ok. She sighed as she listened to her sister's hate filled words.  
"Were up against so much more than what the elders told us" Prue then said annoyed and angry. She stormed out of the attic. Piper looked at Leo who in turn looked at Phoebe who then got up and walked.

"What's wrong with him" he asked as he looked at his son who was in a complete state.

"Their fighting" she explained

"What do we do" he asked

"Wait" she looked at her son who still changing from belthazor to Cole his body was shaking as if someone was killing him. He was fitting, screaming out. This wasn't the first time this had happened but they said they would control it next time. The source disappeared and she sat by his side, stroking his hair.

"Be strong" she whispered.


	4. Sleeping In Pain

Belthazor stood tall, his red flesh burning from the current attack from his human counterpart

Living in Pain

Belthazor stood tall, his red flesh burning from the current attack from his human counterpart. Cole stood breathing hard, his power was diminishing the beast was overtaking him. They looked at each other; they had been here before but as kids.

Flashback

_The source grabbed the little boy he was about 10 years old, by the neck hurling him into the air. He crashed to the ground crying out in extreme pain. He struggled to stand up again snivelling in pain; he looked at his father whom he was training with. The source looked at his son his protégé; the human in him is restricting him. He advanced on the boy as he backed up creating an energy ball in his left hand ready to throw at him, the boy struggled to hold the ball and threw it in his direction, he swatted it away._

"_Embrace the evil" he advised his son, Young Cole looked up the last of his energy was almost gone. Ben could see this clearly, he smiled he got near enough to the boy who trembled and wiped the blood from his nose, _

"_Dad" Cole went flying into rocks; he remained on the floor, his body in terrible condition. _

"_Embrace it" Ben repeated.  
"There is no room for failure in this battle" his commended his son for his efforts he defiantly gave him a run for his money at such a young age but now was the last time next time he would be complete and then the real training would begin. The downfall of good. The boy used his right arm to try and support him but failed, he flopped back on the ground. Ben growled a fireball reaching his hand as he stood over his son. _

"_Weakness doesn't exist in our blood, FIGHT" he commanded with great force, kicking him in the ribs. Blood spurted from the boy's mouth. Humans, he thought. The fireball growing with his anger.  
"SHOW ME THE BEAST" he commanded, he launched the ball at him but it was deflected, he turned around  
"This session is OVER" Elizabeth tone echoed throughout the grounds, the angry look in his eyes should of warned her.  
"ITS NOT OVER UNTIL I SEE" he stopped short , when she had made her way over to her injured son, he grabbed her and she scratched his face drawing flesh from the top of his right eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek. Their eyes locked in defiant battle.  
"Its over, do you want to kill him" she asked him stepping away from him and towards Cole.  
"Hes denying the power" he shouted, stupid humans he thought, what had he been thinking ever sleeping let alone falling for one. He looked at her with a hate she knew very well.  
"He's almost dead.. Isn't that enough for you" she bent down by her son. He created another fire ball. _

"_LEAVE THE BOY. I WANT THAT DISGUSTING HUMAN GONE UNDERSTAND" he screamed, she stood up and looked at him then a fire ball also appeared in her hand. _

"_YOU'RE DONE" she told him firmly. The sources eyes grew black he roared, and launched at his wife she moved simply, sending her own ball into his back he fell against the walls.  
"Hes almost dead" she went back to Cole, his eyes were half closed, his body most probably broken, she shook her head. She looked at her husband her eyes burnt black, the winds grew strong electricity lining the winds, the source looked at his wife. He too created his own electric winds, was she insane. The boy meant the world to her he knew this but she was partly human well the part he hadn't stripped from her yet._

_Cole heard them; his mother was going to fight his father. This was his fault again he thought. Again he couldn't get to the point of evil his father wanted him to. He took a deep breath. He could hear the screams of fury from both of them, things collided. He could hear his father swearing prophecies and his mother disregarding them. He closed his eyes, taking in the sounds that he could not visualise, this would be the last time he was in this position. Belthazor grew he breathed. "Show them" he spoke confidently he was ready. He was ready to die. Cole took another deep breath, he was ready to die. _

_A piercing scream ripped through the air, the spouses stopped their endless fighting and looked over at their son, who was now shaking violently. His body generated a aura of black. He screamed once more and morphed into the beast. Elizabeth looked at her son now embracing his demon half. The demons body shot up in the air. The red skinned boy stood tall, his eyes black, and the beast was in control. He roared in pain. His eyes darted back and forth between his mother and father. _

"_Im home" the red beast spoke, his voice low and cold. The sources eyes opened wide with amazement his son was gone the beast was present. He smiled, finally. He sent several balls of fire towards the boy. He shimmered and disappeared. Ben looked around for where he went. _

"_Boo" a knife was poised at his neck. _

_Elizabeth sighed to herself, he succeeded. She could no longer sense her son. The demon was in full control. She watched as he held his father with great strength, the knife digging in the barrels of his neck.. He laughed and told the boy to let go, he had passed. Cole didn't listen he ripped his fathers head sending him crashing to the floor in pain. He sent several energy balls into him as he lay on the floor. The source looked at the monster of a child he had longed for and felt proud and scared at the same time. He could overthrow him… if he wasn't controlled. The boy started to create a huge ball of fire. Elizabeth had seen enough. She had prepared for this moment in time. The boy continued his torture on his father without a care in the world. _

_The source looked in horror, this boy would kill him if he wasn't stopped, and where was his damn wife who was so willing to fight this child. He tried to send energy into him but he absorbed it for his own balls of fire. The snarling red ball of a child looked hungrily into his fathers eyes. The knife was held.  
"Are you proud of me" the child asked him, sounding insane ,The source struggled to get out the way of the knife and he brought it down on his stomach, he was about to bring it down for a second plunge._

_Cole felt himself restrained from doing anything, he couldn't bring the knife down. He let out a howl of frustration in another attempt but failed again. He was suspended. Belthazor raged he wanted to finish the 'session. _

"_That's enough" his mother's words were final. He turned and looked at the reason for his suspension. She looked straight into his eyes. He gulped and looked at the fiery woman. _

"_You can let go" she told him as she walked up to him touching his shoulder, his arms still branded the knife above his father. He closed his eyes at the slight touch of his shoulder. A calm force washed over him. _

_The boy dropped to the ground, completely drained from this mornings training session. The source looked at his wife who picked the unconscious boy. She stroked his sweat drenched face. Looking at her husband, saying nothing she flamed out with the boy. _

_The source stood with much pain to his stomach and body due to the child. He came to a decision. _

"_HE MUST BE KILLED" he said out loud. He held his stomach and flamed to his chambers. _

End of flashback

That time belthazor had won, he showed his father that he was not a failure, weak or useless. From then he killed, destroyed anything and everything his father assigned him. By the time he was 14 he had a body count longer than spider's legs. He died that morning, Cole died in that session embracing the true power of his demonic blood killed his human half, its mind, and spirit remained dormant throughout his childhood up until now. His mother understood his turmoil the first time he embrace the full power. His father pushed and pushed him, his vendetta on the charmed ones was one that he was building him for. His father may of trained his body but his mother trained his mind. She taught him the mentality of a demon along with the mentality of a human; he was able to create a barrier around his mind states, shifting comfortably between the two whenever he pleased. Back then he had made a choice he chose to kill the human and let the demon live. A decision which he didn't know pleased his mother or upset her he couldn't tell at times. She normally snubbed her father's plans of evil, but he still kept her around. He never understood them and their relationship all he knew was that his father wouldn't dare upset his mother as he saw many times growing up it had terrible consequences.

Cole was tired, he didn't want to love phoebe but he did, belthazor wanted to kill her and her sisters, he used to want that but he didn't anymore. That's why he was here. Trapped inside himself fighting for, he didn't even know what he was fighting for. Belthazor lunged towards him. The beast smiled a toothy grin, energy balls were sent his way. The red beast heaved as they connected with his chest.  
"Don't go back not now" Belthazor shouted as he fought against himself. Punches, kicks as the personas attacked each other violently.

"They will kill us" he shouted again in fierce battle with him. They stood eye to eye, breathing fiercely before the next fight broke out between them.

Elizabeth watched Cole; he had at least stopped morphing between the two which she could take as a sign of him winning but didn't. He was still shaking. She warned her husband it was mistake; _expect the unexpected _the prophecy was read at his birth. She almost died giving birth to him; she didn't want a demons child. Ben kidnapped her and brought her here to the underworld. He enforced powers into her; he made her absorb the power of evil. The only thing he forgot to do to complete his perfect queen was to get rid of her human emotions. Elizabeth sighed, brushing her hair in the mirror; she could still see her son in pain on the bed. Shaking her head, never once did she want this for them. Ben wanted the child, once the child showed the power he possessed he wanted him dead. She had no say in the matter. Ben tried to kill their son; he threw him off of hells point. She had been woken by the ripping pain in her heart as her son fell against a giant point ripping through his chest. She had flamed and caught Ben, staring over the mountain in a complete state of evil, as he watched his poor defenceless son die slowly. She had been in a complete state of angst watching her son. Who was lying lifeless at the bottom as she proceeded to retrieve him, he stopped her.

"Its done, it was too dangerous" he explained as if it was ok. She looked at him in complete disgust of his actions. She could still feel her son, he wasn't dead. She looked over seeing Cole lifeless. She raised him with her own powers. Ben tried to stop her but she blew him away. Once Cole was brought to the top. He went berserk he morphed between belthazor and himself he floated, exploded. She was shocked by the show that was being displayed. The boy then dropped to the floor. Calling for her. Ben was shocked more in fear than amazement. She sighed again. Ben tortured his mind from that point on, now their son was battling against himself for that alone. His mind.

She wondered , she knew , she had seen what she killed the seer not to say , the unexpected had been her son falling for a witch a charmed one the youngest. The seer was to warn her husband not to let the boy near them for this reason alone which would tip the balance of magic in a distarious way. However the seer never got to deliver this warning. For years she watched the demon call her mom, kill people, do his fathers worst so many things she watched him do. So many nights she stayed up with him while he had the nightmares of the hells point. The demon needed a rest it was Cole's Turn. She would give him 3 days, after that she would be brought here whether she liked it or not. Elizabeth smiled at herself in the mirror. Her son wouldn't pay for her mistake.


	5. Stone Washed Heart

"No demons have attacked since the source was here last" Prue informed them, Piper sat at the breakfast table with collection of potions in front of her. Leo stood at the side of the room not saying a word. She was leaning against the kitchen wall. She shrugged. She had been in fits of worry over Cole. When his mother said he was ill, she wondered what was wrong with him. Their last meeting she wondered. At the end he looked almost torn. That's how she was able to use her empathy on him. For that split second he was…Human.

"Phoebe" Prue pressed; she rolled her eyes at her

"Maybe they've all gone on a little family holiday" she sarcastically said, Prue threw her arms up in the air.  
"Prue calm down this is a good thing. The source was hurt real bad" piper tried to show the positive side of this. Phoebe thought she was going to go crazy if she didn't find out what was wrong with him.

"Leo has their been any changes in magic since we fought the source" she asked, he looked at her, he straightened up.  
"Not really the elders were talking about the sudden disruption in evil balance, but I think that's because the source is hurt" he explained.  
"Disruption" Prue picked up on it before she could

"Yeah something happened, evils almost at a standstill" he then said

"We can attack the source then vanquish him while hes still weak" Prue then spoke excitedly.  
"I guess" he offered, Phoebe looked at Leo he should have been happy with Prues plan but he looked grim.  
"What's wrong" she asked him

"Nothing you lot should summon him" he then chimed up. Phoebe didn't understand. There was something going on.

"What about the queen is that what they call her queen of the underworld" piper asked

"There's nothing you can do to her" he simply replied,  
"Shes the wife, we can vanquish her also" piper went on.

"You can't shes like immortal or something" he explained.  
"What" piper and Prue in unison, now this was getting complicated

"What how is that possible" she asked him.  
"She used to be a human he captured her and enstilled her with his own powers or a version of them but we don't have much information on them but from what I hear she isnt a major threat she resents the source for capturing her"

"I doubt it"

"She did burst those crystals" piper added.

"Could we summon her" Phoebe asked out of curiosity, the woman had just appeared and disappeared just as fast. The source knew it was her before she even arrived.

"I don't know what spell you would use" Leo admitted, Prue muttered under her breath.

"Summon Cole" phoebe then suggested

"No way" Prue dismissed her suggestion  
"Why not it's her son, she said he was ill, maybe she will come instead of him"

"And if she doesn't" Prue asked her sister.  
"We talk to him"

"No we kill him, might as well get one of them" Prue spoke so detached from them she didn't blame her but Cole was half human. He had been her boyfriend, she had fallen for him and now they were going to kill his father and him.  
"Summon him" Piper then said already making her way to the attic.

"Argh what do they want" Elizabeth cursed, as she heard the summoning spell, Cole was pulling through he talked the other night something about being tired. She had not seen or heard from her husband since the battle he had not been to check on his son. She sat diminishing the spell. She got up walked over to Cole and kissed his forehead.

"Ill be back… Maybe ill bring company" she told him.

"Is there a reason why you're trying to summon my son" a female's voice echoed in the alls of the attic but no one was present yet.  
"Told you" Phoebe whispered, the woman then shimmered into the attic; they had used crystals to prevent her from attacking them. They all looked at each other, the woman had on a black dress, her hair was up in a neat bun, her face was flawless but her eyes were cold and angry.  
"Don't waste my time" a fireball appeared beside her. She looked straight at them. Her arms crossed against her chest. Leo eyes opened wide.  
"So much for human" piper said under her breath.

"Well" she persisted, annoyance reaching her tone, Prue had wanted to vanquish Cole but now they were in a difficult situation. More fireballs were created around the circle of crystals.

"Someone better start talking because my son needs me right now"  
"Awww is he dying" Prue threw at her, she didn't say anything.

"What do you want" she asked them

"Your husband and your son" She then laughed at this request, a sympathetic look

"My husband is going to kill you even it kills him" she told them

"What about you are you going to kill us" Phoebe asked before Prue could react, Elizabeth looked at phoebe and shrugged.  
"Darling I wasn't born to kill you" she simply replied, she didn't have anything against them; they were just on different sides, if her husband wanted to kill them that was his problem. He knew how she felt. Keeping her in the underworld against her will gave her certain advantages over him. One being the choice not to help in his war against them.

"But your son was" Piper added, the woman blinked and uncrossed her arms. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip then looked at Leo throwing him a flirtatious smile. He blushed at his.

"Not quite" is all she gave them. She didn't have child for him to grow up and kill innocent people that wasn't what she wanted. She was still looking at Leo with an air of seduction. She started to walk the crystals lit up but she continued to walk towards him. The crystals lit and then dimmed she walked out of the protective circle with ease, she walked up to and touched his face. He stood completely still.  
"I actually wonder" something was proposed inside of her, could a white lighter help Cole to leave the state of torment he was in. She knew it wasn't healing as such but just maybe.  
"Im borrowing him" she then announced, jus then she waved her hand and he shimmered away. She turned to look at the dumbfounded girls

"Ill returns him"

"Where did he go"

"To my boy" she answered

"Give him back" piper then ordered, she threw an explosion at the woman, whose eyes opened wide with annoyance.  
"Keep on like that and ill just get rid of him when im done or maybe ill just have some fun with him" she licked her lips and smiled at piper.

"What's wrong with him" Phoebe then asked, she needed to know.

"Care to take a trip to the underworld" She held out her hand for Phoebe. Phoebe didn't know if she should take it or leave it. By taking it she would be accepting that she cared about him by leaving it she would be denying as well as abandoning her feelings for him. Her eyes flashed a bright blue when she took her hand.

"Phoebe" Prue shouted but it was too late.

"Ok what the hell" Piper then shouted

"She went with her, what's wrong with her" Prue was flipping through the book for a spell to bring back her sister.

"Did you see the way she looked at Leo I swear if she lays a finger on him in any way, human or not her ass is mine" Piper vowed.

"Did you see the way he blushed" Piper added in disgust. Prue wasn't listening

"What's wrong with Phoebe why did she go with her, what's wrong with Cole" Prue asked.  
"Leo if you sleep with her ill kill you" piper said out loud.

"PHOEBE PIPER" Prue shouted, piper looked at her sister

"Shes in love" Piper answered simply,  
"HES A BLOODY DEMON" she stressed, Piper smiled at her

"Well she always did have a talent for breaking the rules" Prue just let out a groan of anger.  
"Prue she loves him, and she's bent on making him admit the same" piper informed her sister who had never been close to their baby sister. All Prue and phoebe did was fight, fight and fight some more. Sometimes piper was thankful for being the middle child.

"It doesn't matter, hes a demon he doesn't love her, she's deluded, and she will get over it. its phoebe for goodness sake she be up and running in a month after she realises hes scum" Prue spoke out of experience, Phoebe could never stick to one man long enough to feel anything, so she was supposed to believe that demon had caused the sudden change in her sister.

"Phoebe does what Phoebe wants you know that"

"Who's side are you on" Prue asked angrily , there was no way her sister was going to be with a demon. No fucking way in hell. Was she about to let that monster near her baby sister?

"Loves Prue, Loves side" Piper smiled at her sister then exited the attic.

"What do you expect me to do" Leo asked Elizabeth who was sitting standing up , Leo looked at the torn being in front of him  
"My powers are to heal not I don't even know what to call it" Leo tried to reason with the queen. She shrugged

"Make something happen" She told him, and then she looked at the sister that she had brought down here, whose focus was all on her son.  
"My husband would be proud, a charmed one and a white lighter all willing" she spoke coolly. This lady reminded her of Cole, the way she acted the way she carried herself everything. She looked at her

"Why did you bring me here, is this some sort of set up" She asked her.  
"Does it look like a set up, and I didn't bring you, you chose to come" Leo had walked over to where Cole was lying he examined the demon. Not even believing he considering helping him. He didn't even like him when he was Phoebe's boyfriend.

"I just wanted to know what was wrong with him" she admitted, the woman nodded.  
"Hes unstable his emotions his state of mind he's upset, hes angry really and truly he somewhat insane right now" she explained. Phoebe looked at him, his body was just shaking and he was muttering things and calling names she knew nothing of. She sighed. Her heart went out to him.

"I really cant help" Leo then said having heard the women's conversation. Elizabeth just waved her hand and Leo shimmered out again.

"Where did he go" Phoebe asked

"Back up there" she replied flatly. She walked over to her son's side,

"Why do you love him" she asked suddenly,

"I don't" she lied; she looked from the bed to her and smiled a knowing smile.  
"Ill ask again"

"Why do you love him" her attention was on Cole and not even on her, she didn't reply.

"What happened to him" she then asked, Elizabeth shrugged

"You disturbed him, my husband hurt him, good and evil confused him, belthazor angered him his human half disgusted him" she spoke as if she was reading the emotions straight from his heart and Phoebe could clearly see a mothers love for her son even more so she could see a human not a demoness.

"Your sisters are going to kill my husband or hes going to kill them. Coles going to be ok he just needs to" she touched his face gently thinking about something that had just come to her.  
"You should go back" she then told her

"Why"

"My husbands just left …hes going to attack" she informed her, she looked at her in surprise.  
"Your sisters will die otherwise" the urgency in her voice scared phoebe. She nodded. The woman waved her hand and she was transported.

Phoebe saw Prue on the floor bleeding to death, piper was barely holding up against the source. Leo was no where to be seen. The source laid eyes on her.  
"You" he growled, he advanced towards he she levitated and kicked him in the head, Prue said something but she couldn't make it out. Piper reached for the crystal and placed it. It was like a repeat of last time. The source grabbed her throwing her into the wall. Piper sent explosions, which phased his arms and legs.

Belthazor lay on the floor; Cole looked down on him, completely exhausted from it all. He looked at the beast; it looked straight back up at him. Cole bent down he flicked belthazor who growled.

"Come on my friend its done" he told the beast, the black eyes consumed him and he closed his eyes.

Elizabeth looked down at Cole. He stirred slowly then fast.  
"Sssh, its ok" she told him softly, he opened his eyes taking in his surroundings, He sat up almost immediately, and he stared blankly at his mother. She smiled at him

"Welcome back sweetie" she hugged him close, he took a while to respond then he hugged his mother for the first time in a long time.  
"What's going on" he asked his voice was raspy and his throat hurt the last thing he remembered was his confrontation with Phoebe and then leaving to find his mother. Elizabeth looked at her son wondering if it was best to not inform him of what was going on. She didn't want anything to happen to while he was up there especially as he was still weak.

"Mom" he pressed he could feel something was happening but he couldn't place it. She sighed and prayed at the same time.

"Hes up there, hes going to" she didn't even get to finish her sentence before he shimmered out of her arms.

"IT'S THE END WITCHES" he laughed evilly, Piper dragged Prue up

"We have to say the spell" Prue was looking but could hardly focus; she was in a bad way. Phoebe looked at the source. That hood had kept his head protected throughout the battle, he hurled more balls of fire at her but she just about dodged them, she landed on her ankle.

"Ahhh" she fell to the floor, it was broken. She panicked, the menacing stare on his face told her that he was about to kill her. Piper quickly tried to freeze him, it froze him but not for long she kept on until phoebe was at her side.

"Were not going to loose" she reminded them. Prue was drifting in and out of consciousness. Black mist covered the source like a coat. His laugh became louder

"Ive been waiting for this" he told them.

Cole shimmered into the corner of where his dad was attacking. He watched the sisters hurled up in corner together, trying desperately to still fight against the odds. He had caught them off guard. He looked his father would kill them, he would kill her. Belthazor told him to leave it it wasn't worth it. A Huge Fire ball went towards them.

"Noooooooooooo" Piper screamed, as the ball came towards them, a huge energy came over them.

Cole almost fainted from absorbing that much power at such a fast rate. He looked his dad dead in the eye. He saw the shock, anger in his eyes.  
"SON what are you doing" he thought the boy was still sick down in the chambers, what was he doing. This wasn't part of his plan. Ben looked at his son, the fireball he had absorbed was coming straight back at him. Ben couldn't even register as it hit him sending him flying. Cole stood firm.

Piper and phoebe looked at each other during the blast the sources demonic clothing had been burnt away. The resemblance was undeniable. Ben was just an older version of Cole nothing was different between them except the scar that went from the top of the sources eyebrow to the bottom of his cheek and his hair was of a white colour.

"WE'LL KILL THEM TOGETHER" The source announced, Cole stood still just staring at the man he admired his whole life. He looked at him remembering he almost lost his life twice before at the hands of this man. He stared anger seeped through him, his hands turned into fists

"Cole, Lets finish this" the source advanced on him he didn't move. He used his human name was this his chance to prove himself he thought. He still didn't move.

"Phoebe stay here" Piper let go of Prue who was hanging on to dear life, Phoebe reached her sisters side. Piper put the last crystal in place.  
"NOWWWWWWWWWW" the source screamed in his sons face, Cole took a step back then pushed the source with great force.  
"No" Cole was aware of the decision he was making before he knew it he felt the compelling power pulling him in. He turned and saw he was trapped in the circle. He looked at the sisters.

"Say it" Piper almost screamed, phoebe mouth dropped open, the source tried to break the circles power but was failing Prue and Piper started, phoebe looked at him,

"PHOEOBE" Prue used what little strength she had left to urge her sister

"It's us or them" piper told her, Phoebe looked at Cole. He looked at the circle. He created energy balls in his hands. The source battled against the force.  
"Destroy them" the source was launching fireballs that were being deflected as the power of the circle grew with the spell. Cole could feel his father's urgency. The power was slipping from him.

"COLE" he screamed at him. Cole was just as helpless as him. He threw the energy balls they bounced back and he dodged them they hit his father knocking him to the floor. The source eyes burned through him.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN KILLED AT BIRTH" he spat at him, belthazor was raging against him. The spell grew stronger.

The last chant was coming they had nearly finished. Hell was coming, Cole felt his body start to teleport not even shimmer. A bright light caught him.

The dust started to settle. She couldn't believe it the source they had killed the source. Cole. Her heart broke at the thought; he had looked at her not with anger but with acceptance. Leo was returned to them and was quickly attending to Prue. She stood up  
"Is he gone" Piper then asked out relief. She didn't sense any evil. She looked the dust settled.

"OMG" she exclaimed she ran to the where the source had been vanquished.

Cole sat there in shock. Fear washed over him for the first time what had he done. He looked at her lying there lifeless. He blinked several times, she swapped places with him. She wasn't a demon the spell wouldn't work on her but it would sure as hell hurt like hell maybe even. He didn't even know what to do. He watched piper run to her side.

"Leo" she screamed, Leo quickly followed looking down. He held his hands over her.

"DON'T" Prue shout coming up behind them.

"What" Piper spoke

"Don't she's evil, she's better off dead" Prue words angered him. He frowned and stood slowly.

"if she used to be human maybe"  
"She was his wife" Prue finished, Phoebe couldn't believe the way she was acting

"Heal her Leo then piper freeze her" Phoebe spoke and instead of listening to Prue he did as she said.

"Are you crazy?"

"Once we unfreeze her she going to attack"

"Did she attack us before" Piper asked, Elizabeth eyes were closed she was completely still looking peaceful.

"Shes still evil or some sort of connection to it" Prue then said hatefully.

They didn't even notice him, the debate whether his mother should live or not was too much for him.

"Leave her alone" he finally found his voice. They turned in horror

"You're alive. How" Prue spoke in disbelief. Cole walked up to where his mother was and bent down looking at her. He didn't answer he just looked. If she died he would be alone forever.

A prospect he wasn't willing to face.

Phoebe couldn't believe it; she had sacrificed herself for her son. Now she watched Cole, his speech was slow and almost child like. If she had never been worried before she was now. Prue urge to just let her die was inhuman, she never attacked them she even said she wasn't there to kill them. She could of killed her in the underworld but she never instead she warned her of what the source was about to do. She didn't have to do that. Cole was still just bent looking.  
"Well" he asked after no one answered.

"No" piper answered, Prue went to protest

"If she lives she has all this power, she still dangerous she could change her mind and" Prue was cut off.

"We have to let her go" Prue then explained coldly

"What do you want" Cole then asked he stood up and looked at Prue

"I want you dead but that doesn't seem to work" Prue spat at him.

"she wont trouble you" Cole then told them. He never begged for anything in his life but this was his mother.

"Awww the demons trying to negotiate were not stupid enough to let you and her live just to come back to kill us" Prue said to him. She was being nasty about it. Phoebe was really becoming put off by her sister's behaviour what was wrong with her.

"Don't kill her and I'll let you live" he threatened, Prue looked in disbelief

"We'll kill you" she told him definitely  
"Stop it" Piper then interjected  
"Can her powers be stripped" Prue didn't want Cole any where near Phoebe she could already see it and she hated it. she frowned deeply.

"No" Leo then responded,

"Then she's too dangerous, you said it yourself maybe more than the source" she reminded him.

Just then Cole saw an opening he touched his mother and shimmered.

"Damn it" Prue exclaimed

What Next What Next R&R


	6. Waiting In Vain

It's All Over Now

It's All Over Now

Phoebe rolled over in her bed; she looked at the clock, 4.00am it read. She cursed under her breath, 3 months since the dam source released hell on them almost killing those 6 months in total since she had met Cole and this whole ordeal began. She had just been having reoccurring g nightmares about the whole experience. Prue had been threading over whether or not Cole would be taking his fathers place, they never got a chance to even address him on the situation he just shimmered away without warning. For some reason she wasn't to worried about the new source something about the way he decided on his mom convinced her that he wasn't about to take that route. Also no major demons had been to the manor in a while which was a good sign. She actually tried to date some guys but she found herself comparing them to him. Piper was very into what she was doing and with who and for some reason that she knew very well she kept dropping sly comments in certain conversations. She blinked, where did he go, could he still be in the underworld. She hated him for what he done but she loved him for the way he made her feel what he had given her as a person intimacy, a real relationship, love, care she could go on. She sighed maybe it wasn't meant to be like everything else in her life. Prue could find Andy who loved her to death literally, Piper could find Leo who worshipped the ground she walked on and she could find a demon who's wanted her dead ever since he was born. Life was great wasn't it? Another milestone in her love life she smirked at this. She was either really unlucky or just naïve to have fallen for such a person. Maybe if she was highly suspicious and cynical of every man she didn't know like her sister then she wouldn't , she dismissed the thought ,Prue was too serious , she had become so absorbed by magic and their fight for good she forgotten her life. Whilst thinking deeply about her life Cole's denial prompted her to think. 1. He never killed her like he was supposed to not even when she gave him the opportunity 2. He gave up his mom and lastly he saved their lives.

Phoebe suddenly felt something prompt her, Cole couldn't fight his feelings especially if she wasn't about to give him a chance to. Why she should she have to compromise just because he couldn't handle it, he would learn, that wasn't a problem. She sat up in her bed. Prue would bust a gut the elders would die, magic may object but she didn't care not anymore they did the hard part they owed her.

"Morning" Phoebe exclaimed at her sisters who looked at her weird, Prue looked at piper who shrugged.  
"Anything in particular got you in a good mood" Piper then asked her buzzing sister, she nodded no and went about making some toast. Prue continued to read her photo documents over then her cell rang. Phoebe looked over at her older sister thinking something through.  
"Im gonna be out all day so…don't wait up" she informed them

"Where are you going" Piper asked

"More like who are you going with" Prue added, Phoebe rolled her eyes

"Im not 13 you don't have to monitor my every move just know ill be out today"  
"What if a demon attacks" a mischievous grin crossed her face

"Only if he attacks in the way I want him to" she said under her breath  
"Huh" Piper asked

"Nothing, you lot can handle it, it's not like any one serious has been around" she explained then sitting down at the table opposite her older sister. Prue gave her a quizzical look  
"What are you up to" she asked her baby sister knowing full well that she was way too bubbly in the morning which was not what phoebe was like in the morning.

"Stop being so suspicious your worse than police" she replied , Prue raised and eye brow  
"Yeah well you would be the one to know about police suspicion" referring to her baby sisters wild child history. Phoebe made a face and turned her attention to Piper, who was busy making coffee.  
"I'm a big girl I can look after myself thank you" Phoebe told Prue who laughed, this annoyed her but she wasn't about to let it ruin her daily plan. They had small talk and all went there separate ways.

Piper was walking past, she understood that her sister was still getting over Cole but Phoebes way of dealing with pain was one that just worried her, and she could excessively date & party get herself into all sorts of trouble but she had seen a change in her when dating Cole. Too bad he was a devil child. She walked past her room and looked in; Phoebe was checking her outfit over in the mirror looking pleased with herself, wearing a chiffon baby blue mini skirt, black pumps, hair was down and curly just then she turned and saw her sister in her doorway she smiled.

"How do I look" she asked still playing around with her make up in the mirror.

"Let's just say I feel sorry for the guy who's got to deal with you"

"What's the occasion" piper quickly added, Phoebe was still looking in the mirror applying her make up

"Hmm lets just say im collecting a debt owed to me" she answered piper looked at her baby sister with a concerned expression

"Phoebe" she started

"Don't worry no big guys with tattoos and bad breath" she smiled knowing her sister was becoming increasingly confused. Piper shook her head and turned to walk off

"Remember don't wait up" she called out to her.

Cole shimmered into the penthouse, his head was hurting he rubbed his temple and walked through to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, seeing only belthazor stone face look staring back at him. He half smiled

"Don't look at me like that" he told the beast who expression didn't change. Cole removed his clothing and had a shower. He could easily take his fathers place however the new candidates for the source have sent a mass of really annoying bounty hunters to find the last link in the sources blood line to ensure there spot. The water trickled over him, a price on his head just great. If he went back to his old ways then his train of thought was put to a halt when he sensed a magical presence. He stepped out of the shower quickly putting on some boxers and jeans; he was in no mood for demons right now. A low growl erupted from him as belthazor became eager for a kill. Cole silenced the beast, making a fire ball in his left hand he walked out to the front room scanning for anything out of place. He let out a frustrated groan then threw several fire ball in various directions

"Nice to see you 2" He stopped the fireballs from colliding with any walls and turned just to make sure his mind wasn't playing nasty tricks on him. He turned to face her; she looked him up and down and then just stared at him looking slightly annoyed. Confusion hit him hard, he looked at her and she diverted her eyes to the ring of fireballs at a standstill. His head was banging out of control now he reduced them until they were gone.

"What do you want" he asked her coldly, she looked hurt but he discarded it, he got over that relapse of character. She opened her mouth to say something then stopped

"Look don't talk to me like that I never did anything to you" she replied angrily,

"Of course just destroying my family" he replied in a mono tone, she glared at him  
"What do you want" he pressed.

"I just" she stopped and looked at him,

"What" he asked impatiently.  
"I just wanted to see if you were still here" she lied; he knew she lied by the way she just looked straight through him to say it.  
"Why you and your sisters decided you want to vanquish me now, a summoning spell wouldn't of done the job proply right" he said nastily he knew it was harsh but he couldn't have this not in his life ever. Belthazor agreed.

"What did I do" she then asked innocently, he wiped his face, did she have to be so

"Cole" that sounded weird, he looked at her letting her know she had his full attention. He then looked at her for the first time. She looked amazing, almost too perfect for him to be fooled by it she wanted something. Whether or not he could give it to her was another problem he didn't want to face.

"Sisters know you're here" he threw

"They don't run my life you know"  
"So no"

"Does it matter"  
"Why are you here for the last time"

"Your not happy to see me" she half smiled at him, he rubbed his chin hair and raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"So yes" she replied, he looked at her in disbelief this is what she done and god knows what happened to his emotional balance last time. Waking up in the underworld with his dad about to kill them didn't really have him wanting to revisit this scene again.  
"Phoebe don't play with me ok just tell me what you want so you can leave" he sounded slightly defeated but he just wanted her to go away. He couldn't wash her from his heart or soul but he had managed to just block the feelings out now she was here just messing him up again. She looked at him and then her face dropped and she looked sad.

"I…I missed you" she finally said, he should of laughed but even he couldn't bring him self that low. He stared at her brown eyes searched his like they had done before.  
"Do you want to vanquish" he was cut off

"I DON'T WANT TO VANQUISH YOUR SMARTASS SO JUST DROP IT OK, IM NOT HERE ABOUT MAGIC OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT SO JUST LEAVE IT" she looked at him angrily, he was slightly caught off guard by her outburst. His headache grew and he walked to the kitchen and ran the tap, she watched him as he poured himself a glass of water and drank some before resuming their confrontation.  
"So wot would you like me to say" he asked her, she looked at him in disbelief  
"I missed you to forgive me for everything" he teased horribly, she looked at him in disgust then she turned to leave.

"Wait" it escaped his lips before his mind agreed with it, he looked at her back but at least she had stopped she looked back at him.  
"Im not here to hurt you Cole, I just wanted to talk, but you obviously don't care but I don't even know what I expected".

Phoebe was starting to regret her decision, in her ideal situation Cole would declared his love for her and would of done anything to get her to forgive him but he was just standing there as if she was a ghost from a bad dream. It hurt she was positive that he felt the same, why he was keeping it so concealed she didn't understand his dad was gone , she looked at him looking for anything but he was keeping himself at a distance, physically, mentally and emotionally.  
"There's nothing to talk about everything's been done" he explained

"How about your feelings, you saved our lives, you mother, and you went into some coma after we had a fight"

"How did you know that" he shot

"I was, your mom took me" she told him, he drank some more of his water.  
"Why"  
"Magic was at a standstill, she said you was ill"  
"Why would you care if I was ill or dying even" Cole was annoying her so much she didn't know if it was demonic nature or what but what wasn't he getting. He better not make her spell it out for him.  
"Did you miss what I said before or something" she asked him, he was searching through cabinets so rude she thought

"COLE LISTEN TOO ME STOP LOOKING THROUGH STUPID CABINANTS THIS IS IMPORTANT" he turned looking at her like she was crazy

"Why are you screaming damn what's got into you"  
"YOU , YOU COLD BLOODED, BEAST, DEMON , DEVIL , EVIL ,DANGEROUS, SWEET, CARING, CUTE waste of my heart that I cant get over" she just blurted it all out it didn't even make sense. He blinked then he crossed the room and stood right in front of her looking at her,

"Do you know what you're saying" he asked her seriously, she nodded at him and then wrapped her arms around his neck, his body stiffened and she looked up at him.

"Would I be here otherwise" she asked him, her fingers played with the little curls at the back of his head, he let out a deep sigh, and she wasn't sure what he was thinking.  
"Say something" she rested her head against his muscular chest.

"It won't work"

"Why, your not really trying to kill me are you" she then asked knowing that he wasn't but any reason he was about to give wasn't valid in her eyes

"No you're a witch"  
"So I thought that was what turned you on danger right. That's why were here like this now" she mused with a secret smile on her face. She actually heard him laugh, she smiled he was warming up to her again.

"You thought about it" he asked another question, she shook her head looking up and catching his bottom lip in between her teeth, he jerked  
"Ow" he said, she released then took his whole mouth in one motion, she smiled when he kissed her back she pulled away  
"Happy to see me now" she asked him, he looked at her in disbelief.

_Are you out of your mind_ his alter ego asked, he was looking at a woman who had changed his state of mind. He considered his options, if he had never thought about this situation he would have been lying but he was good at that. His head was about to burst with all the thoughts and emotions battling against each other. "It's over now" his mother had told him that when he embraced the power of evil completely, he could hear her saying it now. He closed his eyes embracing the power of love was an experience he had not trained for. It took 22 years of life threatening tasks, murders, plots and building to make him the demon he was the protégé he was born to be but it only took 1 night to discard all of it. He touched her face running his finger down.

"Do you forgive me" he then asked her, she smiled happily  
"You have a lot of making up to do" he raised an eyebrow,

"I love you" she stated before kissing him not even waiting for him to reply. He thought differently. Why wouldn't she want him to say it back, she wasn't settling with them being separate but with him not saying it back.  
"Don't you want me to say it" he looked at her straight and then she smirked

"Every woman does but I don't think you can handle the words right now" she explained.  
"Handle it" he repeated  
"Well can you" she completely dismissed it. He smiled and stepped back from her, his head was still hurting and he needed some aspirin.  
"I need to get some painkillers" he let go of her; she smiled proudly knowing that her explanation was correct. He found some and downed it with the water he had poured, she watched him closely.

"Would you like to know something?"

"What is it"  
"I love you 2" He held the glass up to her as if he was toasting. She shook her head at him but a beautiful smiled robbed her face.

Cole lay awake next to her, how did he get himself here he smiled to himself. His dad was probably screaming down the walls of hell. He closed his eyes and felt some tiny hands walk up his face he opened his eyes again and looked at Phoebe.

"Are you ok" she asked him, he nodded  
"What you gonna tell your sisters"

"I don't know yet, I was thinking about it"

"You planned this whole thing"

"Kinda" She smiled shyly

"Did you have a plan b in case it failed?" Her lips brushed his neck up to his ear  
"Nope" she told him. He turned his head and looked at her. Her phone started to go off. Prue asked her where she was, she had no time to attend to her over protectiveness.

Phoebe was felt so relieved and happy. There was no way she was about to give this up for the greater good. They would just have to understand that she was a woman before a witch and her heart came first. Cole was that and whether or not she was making the right choice was still to be tested but for the moment she was happy.


	7. Just Wonderful

Just Wonderful

Just Wonderful

Phoebe had been keeping her relationship with Cole a secret now for almost a month, he had been in and out of the underworld, she didn't like it but there was nothing she could really do. She tried to talk to him about it but because he had been doing this before her he was still in the frame of mind t hat he didn't need to change his ways now that he was in a relationship. Another thing that had shocked her was that he had been involved with some women during their separation , that completely caught her off guard when the woman just appeared and what had pissed her off more was that had been so normal with her like she wasn't their. Plus she referred to her as an ex. A part of her slightly questioned his feelings, she had dated but not to the extent of actually forming a relationship, it had looked to her as if he had done just that she couldn't help but feel that he wasn't as into it as she was. Whether or not that was the demon half holding him back from fully giving himself was something she had to consider but she really didn't know. Sometimes he would be all about her and other times he just wouldn't be bothered. No one was in the house they were all down at the club, she was meant to be joining them but she wasn't really in the mood anymore. She picked up her phone and dialled maybe he was up here now.  
"Baby where are you" she asked, she could hear a lot of noise

"I don't even know im up here though why" he asked her, the noise filtered out to just car noise

"Come to mine" she then told him  
"Now"

"Yeah"

"Sisters"

"Come" she told him she hung up the phone and he appeared in the corner of her room, he waved at her and she looked at him strangely

"Where you been" she asked him

"Demons" he told her sitting down on the edge of her bed she looked at him

"Im going to tell my sisters" she then announced, he tilted his head

"Are you sure" was all he said back to her then he took her hands stroking them she smiled at him.  
"Yeah I am, im tired of sneaking around" he leant into her and kissed her softly, she slipped her tongue inside his, slipping her arms up the jumper he was wearing, feeling his muscular chest. She broke the kiss. When her hands came across some rough patch of skin he looked at her

"What's wrong" she lifted up his jumper revealing his strong chest, then her eyes fell against the nasty wound.  
"Omg" he looked down at himself following her reaction

"Its nothing don't worry about it"  
"Why didn't you tell me, who did this" she asked, he then started to laugh

"its not like im going to say that a group of thugs did this…police don't deal with these kind of cases" she screwed up her face at him, of course she knew that but she looked at him hard.  
"A bounty hunter just caught me, it was worse before" he then focused on the spot she watched him, it slowly started to change and started to look better. It didn't fully change but it looked better  
"Why do you always have to" she looked at him, he let go of his jumper but her hands were still on his waistline.  
"What" he asked

"Talk so detached" she told him he looked cute when he was confused.  
"I never said I thought it was a person I just wanted to know who did it, I mean magic isn't the only way you can get hurt you know"

"But you would know that if you tried being human" she looked at him, he blinked

"It's just a cut" he told her

"You're not even listening" she told him, she folded her arms across her chest. He looked at with a small grin on face. He put both of his arms both sides of her and lifted himself so that his face was just over hers.  
"You're over exaggerating"

"What and I was over exaggerating when you was screwing jasmine"

"Why do you have to be like this, you really wanna tell your sisters" he then  
"Why don't you" she asked him she looked him in the eye.  
"Do you even love m" she was cut off by his lips, he kissed her passionately teasing her tongue with his.  
"Don't ever ask me that" he told her firmly, she still glared at him

"Ill ask you whatever I want to ask you" she told him back, she knew she couldn't control him and he knew she couldn't be controlled. He resumed back to where he had been sitting and their was silence.  
"Why do you have to be like this" he asked again.  
"Just say it Cole" she told him, he should just say sorry, he hurt her feelings and he should apologise for it why shouldn't he. She was his future wife. Her eyes opened wide. She didn't just think that. He looked at her then he got up  
"Do you want me to go" he asked her

"Why .Why do you always just leave when you just" she let out a frustrated scream. Just then her room door fell open, she completely forgot about her family. She looked and saw Leo looking in shock and anger at Cole.  
"Just great" he muttered, he looked at her. She got up from her bed

"Leo I. Give me second ok" she told him pushing him out of her room, she was suddenly so angry at Cole, everything she had been feeling towards him in terms of his love for her just bubbled. Locking the door

"Just go I came to you I told you I loved you im the one who made the step towards us. Would you of even come for me if hadn't come for you. Would we even be here if I left it to you? Im just thinking my love and your apparent love isn't the same. Maybe it was never the same. You just im just like some pass time for you when your up here. Cant even tell me when you been attacked or hurt cant even just tell me you love me for the sake of it." tears were forming in her eyes as she poured her heart out to him. Cole walked over to her

"Leave me alone Cole" she said pushing him away, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into him. She tried to step back from him but he held her firmly

"Look if you felt like that why didn't you just" Cole went flying into her bedroom window half shimmering before falling straight out. She forgotten in all her that Leo had walked in and she just left him outside, of course he was going to tell her sisters. Prue was focused on Cole, piper wasn't with her. During Cole attempt to shimmer his head still smashed against her window. He reappeared looking pissed an energy ball formed in his hand.  
"Noooo" she ran in front of him, the tears were still dropping from her eyes.  
"Phoebe what the hell is he doing here, vanquish him" Prue told her. she couldn't use her powers while phoebe was in front of him. Phoebe focused on Cole, he stared only at Prue.

"Baby please" she pleaded with him. Cole looked at her his expression was dark. The energy ball disappeared.  
"Phoebe" Prue started. Phoebe moved out of from in front of him. Prue took that opportunity to throw another telekenis attack. He growled and his whole demeanour changed. Not now she thought

"Stop it" she told prue who looked at her in disbelief.  
"What"

"I said stop its not, hes not, don't touch him" Phoebe told her sister firmly  
"What's wrong with you hes"

"I don't need reminding" she said quietly, this wasn't the best time for this conversation considering she wasn't feeling too great about him being a demon either.  
"Then what is he doing here" she asked her, she kept her eyes firmly on Cole who had not spoken a word since the whole disruption

"Were together"  
"Phoebe are you crazy" Leo stated. She looked back at Cole not waiting for a response

"I don't care; you didn't tell piper she was crazy when she and Leo got together"  
"Leo isn't evil"

"Cole isn't evil"

"The energy ball showed me different" Phoebe glared at her sister

"Get over it, Im with Cole, if you don't like then that's your own problem now get out of my room"  
"Leave you with him" Prue then said

"Yes with him, the man that I LOVE" she told her, Prue shook her head and slammed the door. She shook her head. Just great.

"Phoe"

"Don't tell me nothing" she told him,  
"An energy ball would you of"  
"I don't even want to know" she admitted. He stood just looking at her; she looked at her bedroom window. Her window was all smashed and their was a draft.

"I wasn't going to" he walked over to her and placed his hands on her waist she turned away from himi  
"That wasn't how I wanted to tell her, now she knows that were not" she stopped

"As loved up as you wanted her to think" he finished

"Cole what's your problem seriously. Do you want this or not because right now"

"I love you and im sorry for being insensitive and cold, there's just some things that you feel are important that I don't and I should known that im sorry" he said.  
"You're just saying it for the sake of it"

"Just come back when you actually feel what you're saying …demon" she pushed him and he looked hurt and she regretted her words

"Im sorry… I can't just"

"I know" he finished then he gave her one of his apologetic smiles

"I don't wanna fight" he told her he wrapped his arms around her, her look softened  
"Wanna say it some more" she said in a baby voice, he smiled and kissed her forehead  
"I love you" he kissed her cheek repeating himself and then whispered it on her lips and kissed her. Her hands went up around his neck; she pulled him closer to her.  
"You still have some learning to do" she told him sexily while nibbling on his lips.

"Mmmmm" he was licking at her neck as they fell on her bed, when she felt something wet, it wouldn't of been the draft from her now broken window frame. There it was again. She opened her eyes and looked at her skin. It was blood and it sure wasn't her.  
"Baby stop" she told him, extending her neck from his pleasure she sat up his hands still running up her thighs. She touched his head, and then she ran her fingers through his small curls. When she retrieved her hand blood was on one. His head must of got cut from the glass it was amazing she shook her head in disbelief and smiled

"Let me go get something for your head" he whined and she got up kissing him softly and exiting her room.

When she returned he was sitting on the end of her bed, she sat down next to him  
"Come here" she told him he kissed her and she laughed into him

"Hmm no your head" she told him, she patched him up, and caught him staring at her  
"What"  
"Your looking after me" he then said

"Well some one has to, look at what you get yourself into" she pecked his lips and he kissed her passionately, pulling her down on her bed, he climbed on top of her and she removed his jumper.

"I love you" she said

"I love you to" he winked at her and she kissed him, he removed her top then her bra kissing her breasts, enjoying her. he touched her all over teasing her body until she couldn't take it any more. Phoebe giggled and he looked at her and kissed her deeply. She couldn't give this up not ever.

Underworld

"Hes still alive, the witch she's the cause of all of this" the seer informed a dark figure

"The witch, which one" the seers eyes went white

"The youngest, she's made him believe he has a heart"

"A heart" the dark figure laughed

"Their in love"

"Not my son" the figure replied in anger.

"Never my son" he repeated with finality.


	8. Father

Thanks For All The Reviews So Far I Know Its Been A While

I Also Like To Thank The People Who Have Put Me On Their Story Alert,Author Alert Its Means Alot :)

Blueislife,Spedclass,QtGirl & ThesistersThree :)

Silvermoon- You Prompted To Write Some Chapters With Your Review The Other Day, Im Glad You Like How I Displayed Their Emotions

Cole stirred in his sleep then woke up. He groaned. His father's hereditary warred painfully with his mothers. He sighed to himself

"Magically confused" he told himself. He may have been in love but he was forever tied to his very existence his parents. He doubted that his father ever loved him, maybe when he killed and succeeded in being evil he could praise him for it but never actually loved him. He would always just be a tool a weapon for his father to use at will. He set out to kill the charmed ones, he wanted to kill them so bad, he needed to he thought maybe when he did then his father would finally acknowledge him as his son and not just another demon. However he failed him, failed his side. The eternal division that once decided his path of evil when he was younger was seduced into choosing Phoebe this time round. Phoebe had become everything so slowly she had just taken bits of his life and replaced it with hers; she had moods and expression especially for him. They had unspoken communication. She had everything he wanted but he was as his father once told him. Obsessed with having what wasn't good for him. Ironically she was good for him just bad for his father. He felt his body being dragged and he took a deep breath and looked around the sources layer. Belthazor rejoiced inside of him. He sat up right and looked around the room and realised he was in all black. The man he strived to impress his whole life stared coldly at him, his arms were crossed against his chest, and his white hair didn't curl like his own it stood piked up. The long scar that his mother had given him stared at him.  
"Explain" he then said grimly. Cole was confused he stood up only to be struck down by a sharp blow.

"THE WITCH" he snarled. Cole became angry he stood with his fists clenched.  
"IT IS NOT HER FAULT" he quickly said he laughed at this

"Shes not on our side do not let her ruin"  
"What don't let her ruin what" he asked his dad. Ben looked at him in disbelief

"They were going to kill us me and you if I remember correctly if It wasn't for your mother we would both be rotting in the wasteland" he told him. Yes he remembered that he knew they would of killed him and Phoebe would of probably moved on. The thought of that left him un easy S_he would of just moved on, maybe slowly but eventually. she would of just forgotten all about you._

"Where is she" he asked quickly, so he had been right in thinking his mom alive. Demonic illusion she was ineffectively a extraordinary being. He frowned and turned to shimmer how did he break this to Phoebe and her sisters. Prue would instantly think this was a set up.  
"Love is an illusion, Theres more at stake here" he pressed. Cole didn't respond

"Are you going to"  
"Yes im going to kill those bitches" he said and before he could respond

"Your of royal blood Cole you have no choice in this matter understand" he told him.  
"I have every choice" He was then trapped against the wall by air that threatened to suffocate him. The source now looked at him his eyes dark with corruption

"You have no choice, this is your destiny and you will fulfil it even if I have to force you" he promised him. Cole gasped and was let go before fading out before he hit the ground.

"Cole" she said as he appeared in front of her, damn he thought he didn't mean to shimmer here, but he had been thinking of her at the point and got confused. Her hands instantly went to his face where he had been hit.

"What happened" she said, Just great he thought Prue was here. He sighed and decided to reveal all.  
"Hes still alive" he told her, her face dropped and she looked at him in disbelief. Prue stood up  
"Your father is still alive" she was just as shocked as pheobe who looked at him for something else.

"Yes he is so I suggest you start rebuilding your protection system because"

"Hes gonna kill us" Phoebe finished for him  
"Yeah he would know all about that" Prue directed her comment at Cole who's mood only plummeted.

"You was just with him" Prue then asked

"No he just summoned me" he told her

"Your father"  
"Yes im his son" he told her not ashamed for it. She frowned and walked towards the book muttering something under her breath. Phoebe looked at him then walked straight passed him.

"Phoebe" he called out but she kept on walking. He sighed and rubbed his temples he walked out after he following her to her room.

"Hes alive" she said more to herself than him  
"Yeah but"  
"Don't say anything, he obviously knew you was going to tell us, which means he knows about me and you which means" he made his way over to her and stroked her arm. She didn't turn around or say anything

"Your going to go back aren't you" she then said.

"What are you talking about" he then took her by the arm and sat down on the bed and looked at her.  
"Im not going anywhere, he knows about us hes far from happy but if he wanted to kill me he would of"

"Exactly which means he gonna do something else to"

"Do you want me to go back" he asked her she looked at him her brown eyes hid a sadness that magic had brought to her life that made him angry that their situation had to be like this.  
"No are you crazy I love you" she told him moving closer to him she caressed his face gently. He kissed the inside of her hand and their eyes met.

"Can you fight it" she asked him and knew exactly what she was referring to. His silence made her filled her eyes with doubt. Then he pulled her closer to him made them fall back on her bed. She held his hand and he looked up at the ceiling while she looked at him. Her leg came on the inside of his. He felt the warmth of her body next to his. He let out a frustrated groan  
"For you…I can do anything" He encouraged himself to believe this more than anything. They lay there quite still for a while. Before she got up and looked down at him.  
"Do you still have to be in and out of realms" she asked, that was a good question he guessed not seeing as his father was now controlling things again or so he thought.  
"I don't think so" he told her she smiled happily

"Phoebe"

"Yes"

"Are you sure you can handle this" he asked her the weight of their relationship was about to put on a few pounds and go beyond just being suited for each other and amazing sex. She was about to endure the weight of evil on her heart mind & soul was she ready for that he didn't know. He didn't even want to put her through that just to break her heart at the end. She bent down and brushed his lips with hers then kissed him.

"For you… I can do anything" she winked at him. Moving herself on top of him hugging him close. Locking everything else out from them.

There was a loud bang and They both snapped out of the little cocoon they engulfed themselves in. She looked at him and got up immediately and went straight downstairs.

Demons were everywhere in the front room, demonic ambush. Piper blew up 3 of them; Prue was chucking most of them around the room. She levitated and kicked one in the chest. The remaining 3 made energy balls then they blew up Cole came down the stairs casually.

"Hes already started" he said grimly. He looked at them

"Im gonna find my mom and see what can be done im sure she will know what to do I mean she did save me" He announced

"So she's alive as well, well that just great we did nothing absolutely nothing" Prue exclaimed , Cole offered her a small smile because he knew her frustration with the situation  
"Don't worry He wouldn't be the source of all evil otherwise" he told them and caught the slight admiration that laced his tone. He straightened up and looked a Phoebe, who took hold of his hand  
"How are you going to find her… cant we just scry for her up here" she suggested this was a good idea he thought but he wanted to talk to her himself in person without the intimidation of her sisters not that she would be intimidated. He touched her face softly admiring the woman in front of him. Was he really willing to give up everything for her? His heart and mind in constant battle over this dilemma. He took a deep breath

"Let me find out what's going on, in the mean time I think you should get a protection spell or something" he looked at Prue who nodded then smirked

"Some good it did keeping you out" she commented then walked up the stairs; Phoebe eyed her sister then looked back to him. He kissed her cheek and shimmered.

Phoebe was angry she stormed up the stairs after her big sister she was actually tired of Prue's disapproval of Cole.

"What is your problem? Cole is trying to help" she told her, Prue nodded

"Wonder why" she replied dryly,

"Why cant he love me" she asked her sister

"He's a demon he's going to hurt you, he has already" Prue replied looking for the spell  
"We got through it, he wants to be with me why cant he why wont you even try with him"  
"Because he's bad phoebe and once you realise it then we will all be better off" Phoebe let out a frustrated sigh and listened to her chant the spell.

"If Andy could see you now, he would probably be disgusted" she threw at her, she saw the hurt instantly flood her sisters eyes.  
"How dare you" Prue replied tightly  
"How dare you"

"Don't you ever compare what you and Cole have to me and Andy it doesn't even come close" She told her

"Your right it's more, because he dead and you're a bitter old bitch" Phoebe shouted at her and felt Prue hand clear across her face, the shock and angry that flared inside her caused her to grab her sister kicking her to the floor. Prue got up and waved her hand and phoebe was lifted.

Piper ran in to see what the commotion was about when she saw her baby sister flying through the air she quickly froze her and looked at a furious Prue.

"PRUE WHAT THE HELL" she shouted, Prue looked at Phoebe then looked at her, She stormed off without saying a word. Was she crying Piper could have been mistaken?

"LEOOO" she shouted, the white lighter appeared and instantly fell to an frozen Phoebe.

"Can you bring her down" she asked him, he nodded still confused he orbed her down and Piper unfroze a furious Phoebe. She looked around confused for a second then on seeing her and not Prue.  
"That BITCH" she screamed, Piper squinted at the high pitch noise her sister had just made, Leo looked at her

"Phoebe what happened, Prue used her powers on you, you broke the Achilles heel"  
"FUCK the Achilles heel" she shouted and stormed out.

"Talk some sense into your sisters, the source is looking to kill you guys and there sacrificing their powers for a sibling rivalry or something" he said becoming nervous at the situation.  
"Ok Ok I get it, I think Prue put the protection spell up so were ok for now, let me just talk to them, I think Prue was crying." She then said, Leo looked at her

"There're calling this isn't good… where's Cole"  
"Gone to find out information" she told him,  
"Lets hope so" he said under his breath and orbed out.

Piper was very confused what could Phoebe of said to get her that mad, she threw up her hands

"Duties of the middle child" she said out loud, she would make her way to her big sisters room first before attending to her younger sister.

Prue couldn't fight back the emotions that were flooding from her, Phoebe had become so involved she couldn't see or was she the one who wasn't seeing. She wanted her sister to be happy just she couldn't see it with him. She had no right bringing Andy into their conversation did she really feel that way about her. It wasn't like they got on a great deal any way but they had their moments that was definitely not one of them. The fight made her loath Cole even more if it wasn't for him Phoebe wouldn't be out right attacking her for her acceptance. She could accept that her sister wanted to be happy and to find love, Phoebe wasn't the most humble person in the world complete opposite, she lived a fast paced life which always got her into trouble and once again she was falling dangerously for this DEMON this DEVIL SPAWN all because of what she thought angrily. Her mind drifted to Andy would he be disgusted at the way she was treating her sisters relationship. She had every right to protect her sister didn't she? Prue wiped her tears and lay back on her bed; what if she was to just be civil to her enemy for her sister's sake. She sighed why did baby sister have to do everything the hard way she couldn't of just left him she had to go after him. Now they were biting each others head off because of it. She wished Andy was here, he would have comforted her, helped her figure this out. Guess she had to keep her enemies closer.

"Prue" Piper came into her room and sat on her bed

"Are you ok what happened in there"

"Phoebe just being …Phoebe"

"Yeah but you normally"  
"This was different" she told her sister

"Leo said the Achilles heel has separated and you know the source is going to attack us we need reunite again" she told her seriously, her eyes opened wide with shock she didn't even think she had used her powers on her. Damn she thought how she of could been so careless thank god she put the spell up before that happened.  
"Ill go talk to her"

"I think you both need to cool off I don't want to have to referee another death match" Piper told her, she nodded and asked her sister something

"Do you think im being harsh on Phoebe about Cole" she asked her, Piper didn't reply

"We just want to protect her I mean he is a very powerful demon after all and the sources son I can imagine how easily he could hurt her if he suddenly had a change of heart, but I have seen how he is when he is with her and when hes around here, he just normal I guess if you look passed his danger I can see that he does care about her why else would he be here. I think if he wanted to kill her or us he could of done it a long time ago. His father summoned him and he came here to warn us."  
"It could be part of his plan"

"You have to give him the benefit of the doubt hes trying" Piper then told her she considered this and decided it was probably for the greater good she needed to mend things with Phoebe they had bigger problems than her dislike for her new love interest. She sat up

"Yeah I'll go talk to her in a bit ok" she told her, piper smiled and hugged her and got up and left

"Thanks piper" she called out she turned and smiled and disappeared.

Phoebe looked at her face a red mark from where Prue had hit her, she frowned  
"Bitch" she called, she wasn't going to apologise for what she said, Prue had given her a hard enough time as a child and was still doing so till this day and now she wanted to give Cole the same treatment like she was God or something she didn't know anything. She didn't lay wrapped up in arms all night with the feeling of safety and warmth present. Her heart didn't skip beats when he kissed her deeply, told her he loved her. She didn't feel the hurt and pain when she found out that she couldn't have him. Prue didn't know anything she just stayed in her safe little world of potions and demons. The book wasn't going to help her in her life and she needed to realise the the book wasn't her life. Magic wasn't her life like she was making it to be. She really did hate this house at times remembering why she left in the first place, she sat on her bed and put in her Ipod and zoning the rest of the world out for the afternoon.

"Shes not even answering her door and its locked" Prue then told piper

"Maybe Cole whisked her away somewhere" Piper offered

"Piper were in serious danger here if he did Argh" was all she could get out at the sheer annoyance of the situation. Piper dropped more items into the pot and began to mix them and pop of purple gas erupted from the pot. White orbs appeared followed by Leo

"Good you're here, Orb me into Phoebe's room so we can sort this out" Prue said quickly,  
"Ok" Leo said and took her hand.

"I didn't know any of this was going to happen" Cole then told someone in the darkness,  
"It wasn't even meant to be like this" he finished slightly disappointed in the fact that nothing went to plan. Elizabeth looked at her son she felt sorry for him, she knew from when he was born that his on going battle between good and evil would never just stop at his father killing the charmed ones or the other way round, it would forever continue inside of him. She herself was still human but she was tainted thanks to her husband and she would forever remain like this, she still does not know why he chose to take her he could of just married a demon, why a human she thought. He had preyed on her and then attacked taking her all for himself and keeping her in the underworld against her will, in the beginning she had been so terrified of this world she didn't even believe in magic before she met his father. It was all too crazy and when she started to throw fire and disappear and reappear it became all the more real that she was becoming something, she was becoming like him a monster. For years she watched and studied his movements & powers the way he reacted to certain things and how his mind worked. When she fell pregnant with her son , she knew that he would be the one to get her out of this hell. She lived well passed her time and she didn't wish to continue in this life with this creature. At one point she was convinced that she loved this thing that kidnapped she did to an certain extent, but what for she didn't know. Yes he was a fully fledged demon and she had been in love with him possibly because he could not love her back, she enjoyed the challenge of making such a powerful being dependant on her existence and as it stands he was , he would died if it wasn't for her. The powers that he had instilled in her blood had developed and advanced , she collected many powers from meaningless demons over her time down here which aided her arsenal. The witch had awakened a man in her son and silenced a demon, what Ben could do about that she wasn't too sure at this moment yet. Her allegiance would always be to her son and his path to choose. The seer had predicted that an unexpected event would happen that would defy both good and evil at his birth, his father automatically thought of him destroying the elders and the charmed ones once he was ready. However Ben always had the intention to kill her son and obtain his powers for himself. When he was born she felt the instant fight of good and evil inside of him, his eyes fluttered blue and black the first time he opened them. She sighed his soul would never be able to survive without the other to cancel it out.

"Your father will kill you" she told him, he looked at her their eyes meeting  
"Will you kill me" he yelled at her showing he barred no feelings for the demon, her eyes opened with shock, she walked over to her son and touched his face gently

"He'll kill me before he does you" she told him,

"Then we should kill him first" he suggested she took a step back from her son and saw the black eyes that plagued his soul he smiled as he pondered this thought.  
"The witches will vanquish him" she informed him, he shook his head

"I don't doubt that, they are very powerful witches but I want him" he spoke with a possessive tone that made her wonder about his motive.

"Go you spent too long down here" she advised him, he quickly snapped out of his demonic trance and looked at her, he took her hand and then kissed it and looked at her

"You are my hero and probably one of the strongest beings in magical world" he let her hand go, she looked at her child and smiled  
"& You have to follow your heart Cole there can only be two outcomes to this battle" she told him he nodded in agreement then flamed out, she sent several fireballs into the chameleon that had infiltrated on their conversation thinking that he had gone un noticed. Spying for her husband she thought. She laughed maybe her son was right about the whole powerful being. The demon burst into flames and disappeared.

"Oh so now you want to compromise now that are powers are bound for the moment" Phoebe then asked not looking at Leo or Prue.  
"I said I was sorry"  
"Yeah but you didn't mean it" phoebe replied.  
"Your being immature" Prue then told her

"So" she then said

"Phoebe"  
"It wont go back until you mean what you say, seeing as it's your fault you better find some sort of peace with my relationship" Phoebe told her. Prue looked at Leo for assistant

"Phoebe this is bigger than you and Prue its about good and evil" Leo then urged

"Everything's bigger than us isn't yet were the ones who control that whole good and evil status " PHOEBE" Prue pleaded, Phoebe sat up and looked at her sister,

"If you don't like me being with Cole fine I don't really care, just leave him alone he didn't kill us and he warned us about his dad." She told her,

"Fine I just don't want to see you get hurt" "  
"Well if I do you wont be the first one I come crying to" she told her coldly then decided that this was pointless she found a place in her heart where she loved her sister and could forgive her narrow minded ways. She sighed

"I accept your apology" she told her truthfully extending her hand for her to take. Prue looked at her for a second and then took her hand.  
"I am sorry" she told her it sounded genuine "Ill be better with Cole" she then offered, she would believe it when she saw it. A light appeared over t heir heads, she guessed that was the heel coming together again. Prue smiled at her but she didn't smile back.  
"Is piper downstairs" she asked, Prue nodded, Leo had left already

"Ok" she got up and walked out of her room leaving her oldest sister alone. She was worried about Cole it was getting late and he still wasn't back.

Piper was feeding Wyatt when she came down the stairs.

"I guess everything's restored" she then said as she entered the kitchen.  
"So to speak" Phoebe replied.  
"This is going to get really messy" Piper then said to her son who was swatting food all over the place, she looked at her sister and half smiled.

"That's not the only thing" she replied

"Pheebs"

"What If he changes his mind" she asked her sister

"We vanquish his ass" piper told her,

"Im serious"  
"Me 2" Piper then told her, she sighed

"You do love him right" piper then asked her she nodded

"Yeah would I put myself in this situation otherwise"  
"I don't know Pheebs but this is a all or nothing" she told her,

"I know I just can't be the one who ends up with nothing" determination covering her voice.

"He's not a prize" piper then reminded

"Piper I know, I just meant I can't let magic win this one, everything and anything always ends up getting ruined or controlled by the elders or something else. Coles mine I don't want to loose him to it." She explained and piper nodded in understanding.

"Where's Prue" she asked her , she shrugged

"Probably raiding the book" they both smiled at each other knowingly.

So End Of Another Chappie Read On : )


	9. Bloodline

"Your sons quite defiant" The source spoke coldly, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked at the seer

"Your sons quite defiant" The source spoke coldly, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked at the seer. Who was looking into a pool of liquid?

"His fathers quite naive" she replied simply, the source glared furiously at her, the woman had been nothing but trouble from the start but he still kept her, he frowned and looked at her she offered him a sly smile he had made a mistake by giving her powers that he could not strip.  
"Your not going all human on me now are you" he asked her,

"Hardly however you must see this from his view, the girl" still speaking in a mono tone  
"Witch" he corrected then he got angry

"I AM THE GREATEST CREATURE IN THIS REALM & I WILL KILL THE CHARMED ONES AND ILL KILL HIM IF NECCESARY" he told her

"Maybe so but we both know that one of those tasks are impossible" Elizabeth then told him, causing him to grab her by the neck and squeeze

"YOU DARE TO DOUBT ME" he shouted in her face, she blinked then he threw her half way across the room.  
"I AM THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL" his voice rang throughout the underworld his status established. He would not be defeated in battle not by mere witches not by anyone. His son will be dead before he fights on the side of good. Elizabeth flamed out in annoyance.

"Create a magical cell for my wife, her allegiance needs to be restored"  
"How will you get her in there" the seer asked  
"I AM the source of all evil" he repeated for his answer.

Phoebe was watching Cole sleep, he didn't talk much about what he talked to his mother about but did tell them that his dad was going to finish the job he failed to complete this time round. She couldn't help but catch the disappointment in his tone when he spoke about failing his task as a demon; he was disappointed in himself for not killing them. This made her sad that he had been so tied to his demonic life that any other way of living wasn't even worth much to him. She ran her fingers through his curly hair. Their love had been like a whirlwind it had come so sudden and furious, it claimed them leaving them with no other way but each other. Does he regret his choice she thought? She heard a small yawn and watched his eyes open revealing his blue eyes.

"Good morning" she said sweetly, he smiled and lifted his head to kiss her briefly on the lips before rolling on his back.  
"What you doing up so early" he asked her,

"Couldn't really sleep and you look so cute when your sleeping" she told him a small smile came across his face and he licked his lips then took her her hand pulling her down into him. She rested her head on his chest and he took one of her hands bringing it across his chest entwining their fingers. She sighed

"Phoebe what's wrong" he asked her

"Nothing" she replied quietly, he was silent for a moment then he rolled her over and hovered above her looking into her eyes she looked away from him.  
"So what's wrong" he asked her again his voice filled with concern. She looked back up at him and raised her arms around his neck  
"Don't you believe me" she asked him, he shook his head no and she sighed again

"I can read you a bit better than you think" Cole then told her, she smiled at him

"Well at least that's one of us" she replied, he kissed her then looked into her eyes again  
"Whatever's wrong you know you can talk to me about it" he then told her, she smiled.

"Don't worry your be the first to know" she told him, he didn't look convinced.

They just stared at each other for a bit and then he felt her hand run down his back and round to his chest, her fingers stepped over the scar on his chest, he knew she was fascinated with it by the way her fingers always lingered over it. He looked at her and she looked up and without warning she took his mouth in hers, kissing him deeply her tongue floated into his mouth, her hands ran up his chest rubbing over his nipples. He lowered his body on top of hers as he felt her body wriggle underneath his, he slipped his hands underneath her night dress caressing her flesh, she gasped and arched her back.

"PHE uh sorry" Leo then said as he burst into her room and she sighed annoyed, she turned her head to look at an embarrassed Leo, Cole grinned mischievously, and she reluctantly let Cole go who dropped to her side.

"Yes" she asked him, adjusting her clothes and sitting on the side of the bed looking at Leo

"Your sisters were just going over some solutions to the source" he then said, she heard Cole laugh at the unnecessary interruption made by her brother in law.

"Ill be down in a minute" she replied dryly and annoyed. Leo walked out of her room. Cole started laughing

"Shut it you" she then said hitting him he grabbed her wrists pulling her down he let go of her wrists and held her waist

"Let go" she wriggled, but she couldn't break his hold

"Huh" he asked she looked at him and kissed him  
"NOW" she tried again to know success,

"You thought that was going to work" he said laughing some more,  
"What did I say shut it" she repeated laughing at him, they kissed and she kissed him until she felt his hands loosening. The grabbed them and held them

"Im going downstairs"

"You want to give them a floor show" he joked, she shook her head at him and smiled

"Your not gonna disappear when I come back up here are you" she now asked slightly worried, he got up and smiled  
"I'll have a shower and meet you downstairs" he told her, she smiled happily and left her room.

"How nice of you to join us" Piper then told her

"Yeah Leo was so kind as to" she didn't finish

"Yeah we know what you was doing this morning or should I say trying to do" Piper finished and her then they laughed, she shot Leo a look

"Sorry"  
"Knock next time, it was getting good" she added,  
"Unbelievable"

"So whats going on"  
"We was talking and we think that If we cant vanquish the source with the crystals , I mean if the crystals don't work that we can vanquish him using his own blood for a potion." Piper said cheerfully, she sat down taking some toast

"I don't get it" she replied, Prue looked at her

"We'll get rid of sources powers if we use his blood to make a potion, the powers that are infused into his bloodstream will be vanquished, so even if the crystals do work but he manages a way to come back he wont have any powers. He'll be a useless demon and then we can definitely get rid of him for good." Prue presented,  
"OH how would we do that" she asked innocently

"We cant go near the source unprepared let alone try to take some of his flesh or blood for a potion" she then said  
"Yeah that's the only problem that's why we was thinking that the next best thing" Piper then said and all three eyes looked at her. "  
"No" she then said,

"One you don't even know if this is going to work two you can not use my boyfriend as your guinea pig and three"  
"Phoebe your over exaggerating your acting like were going to try vanquish Cole straight after we make it to see if it works"  
"Well I know some of us might get a bit carried away" she shot Prue a glance

"We are not going to vanquish Cole we just need a backup"  
"I mean if his mother interferes again we need a back up" Prue then told her, she smirked

"Yeah I know but its just"  
"What you said Cole's on our side now so he should be ok with it" Prue then reminded her, she was cornered their was no valid argument  
"You two ask him then" she told them giving up. The older sisters smiled triumphantly.

"So what this potion is just like a power stripping potion" She asked

"Yeah I guess so but it will also kill him if we get it right" Piper then informed her

"And if Cole agrees" Prue added, she smiled fakly at her sister

"Stating the obvious" Phoebe then said,

"Just making sure" Prue spoke calmly

Cole walked finished from the shower and got dressed; he was tempted to go to the underworld just to keep up with what was going on down there regarding his father's plans. He didn't want to bother his mother anymore as she was still on his father's side and he didn't want to cause any disruption between them. He walked out of phoebes room and down the stairs. He saw the three sisters engaged in conversation about magic, Leo stood idly by just listening.

"Baby do you want some toast" Phoebe asked him as he came behind her  
"Ill just have some of yours" he then said going for the piece in her hand, she moved it out of his reach he pulled a face. She winked at him  
"Get your own" she told him, he sat down next to her  
"Oh yeah my sisters have something they want to ask you" Phoebe then said both piper and Prue turned and smiled with 'thanks a lot' look, he looked up at the two sisters. He already knew it had something to with his dad.  
"Yeah" he asked with a smile, he couldn't be negative towards them after all when choosing to be with Phoebe he chose to be with her sisters as well.

He listened to their plan of making for the blood vanquishing, they were definitely more cunning than he thought, it was good idea but could he do that. It would be easy to let them cut him but afterwards his fathers word rung in his ears _"They were going to vanquish us…there's bigger things at stake" _ They could try and vanquish him as well, if he did so they would be able to vanquish him at there will. He sat there for a minute while they waited for his response he needed to think about this. In the attic they basically vanquished him; if his mother never did what she did he would be rotting in the wasteland. As much he wanted to trust them he didn't, they were still enemies through and through and at the end of day if it comes down to vanquishing him for the greater good they will. She will.

"Let me think about something" he told them

"Are you serious" Piper then asked him  
"Look it sounds like a good plan for you but I need to be sure its good plan for me" he told them,  
"Ok think about it" Prue then said calmly and walked out the kitchen, Piper shrugged and went to tend to Wyatt, Phoebe looked at Cole

"We'll talk in a bit ok" She said getting up and going upstairs. Leo was the only one left in the room and he could tell that the white lighter was growing uncomfortable.  
"Are you on our side or your families" Leo then asked him seriously, he smiled at him which made the white lighter look at him annoyed

"Im on Phoebe's side" he replied simply

"Your father survived the first vanquishing, you all did" Leo then said  
"Well we are a nice little family unit" Cole replied,  
"Your father could just kill you, I mean you betrayed them"  
"Please do not try to use reverse psychology on me" he then told him firmly.  
"You want to keep phoebe safe"  
"Like you said this is just a back up plan therefore it is not essential until the convential way fails"  
"So you're not going help" Leo then concluded, Cole raised an eyebrow and stood up

"She thinks she can trust you" Leo then said referring to phoebe he looked at him seriously

"She can" he told him and turned to leave "I just don't know if I can trust myself" he added quietly. He walked up the stairs to phoebes room and then stopped when he saw a little boy in the corridor, the child looked at him and he walked over and felt a small energy surge from the infant. He crouched down and waved a hand above the boys' head who in return, actually tried to exert energy on him. Half witch/white lighter he must of at least be 4 years. The boy put up a force field around him, he had no idea why he took interest, he was tempted to do something but thought against it. The boy was just staring at him; he smiled and then poked the field which sent small shocks to his fingers,

"Have it your way" he told him and got up and walked, he was then surprised when he found the infant following him still within the protective shield until it reached his feet. The shield went down and the little boy smiled. Cole stared in shock. Maybe phoebe wasn't the only one with a soft spot for evil. Prue appeared in the hallway, she would probably think he was trying to harm the him knowing her or something worse. She looked at Wyatt and called him to her the boy didn't respond at first he just kept looking at Cole then he turned and went to his aunt. Who said nothing and went back up to the attic. He shrugged off the interaction and made his way back down to phoebes room.

He knocked on the door and the door opened, she smiled at him

"Couldn't keep away" she then joked, he walked into her room and then she took his hand  
"Cole why don't you want to do it" she asked him looking at him curiously, he looked at her and sighed

"Its not that I don't want to do it. I mean it's a good plan considering what happened last time but there's just some things I need to consider" he then told her, she squinted in confusion then sat on her bed, he turned to face her

"Like what" she asked him,  
"Just things" he told her, he didn't want to reveal that he didn't completely trust her sisters. He saw confusion and doubt in her eyes

"Baby look I just want to make sure that this is the only other way" he told her,  
"Why, it will work its just like a power stripping potion except it will kill him" she told him indifferently towards the fact that was his father she was talking about.

"The crystals and your spell can do that as well"

"But last time"

"Last time happened because of my interference"  
"Prue's right though we did absolutely nothing" she told him

"This potion could help us" she told him looking at him pleadingly, he plummeted down a couple hundred of feet

"But I don't think it will help me" he told her, she looked at him in disbelief

"Cole, you don't think" she stopped short,

"We wouldn't vanquish you" she finished

"Technically you already did, I told you about my father saying he would not let me go down this path so what happens if he finds a way and your no I know you and your sisters will vanquish me" he told her, she got up instantly looking hurt

"Cole it was different you just appeared and we didn't know what you was doing it was all just happening. I had no control over it" she looked tried to catch his stare  
"& your have no control over it the next time if im in that position" he told her, she walked into him and looked up at him  
"Nothings going to happen to you…unless" she stopped in thought

"Cole do you trust me" she asked him, he pondered the thought. He loved her but did he trust her, "_they were going to kill us" _kept replaying in his head, Phoebe took his face in her hands

"Don't you trust me" she asked again, he closed his hands how could he not trust her would he allow himself to be in this situation if he didn't trust her to keep with him  
"I trust you"  
"Just not enough to help me and my sisters defeat your dad" she then said slightly angry Cole found himself being released from her embrace and looked at her  
"I trust you, you said you could handle this"  
"Cole for us to work we have to be together completely, you cant doubt me if I say were not going to vanquish you then baby believe me. I'm not a witch when im with you and your not demon when your with me. Im asking you if you trust me as your girlfriend" she looked at him for something  
"Its not guaranteed it will work"  
"You don't want to do it do you" she then concluded because he knew full well it would work then what.

"I don't get you, you say you love me but then you wont do this we probably wont even have to use it so what's the big deal" she asked him,

"The big deal is that, the potion will be the key to my own surivival if I give you the tool to destroy the source then im giving you the tool to destroy me" he told her matching her annoyed tone

"Your half human, even if we did you would still live"

"Barely" he replied dryly ,

"We would of vanquished belthazor if we wanted to weaken you" she then told him in a matter of factly tone anger being defiant.  
"& I would of killed you if I wanted to destroy the charmed power" he told her matching her tone she looked at him hurt and then she turned away from him

"Fine its clear that you don't TRUST me and your dad has a great hold on you because that's the only reason why your saying this, your scared" she finished angrily but he caught the hurt in her voice and this made him plummet further down. Dealing with human emotions was so much harder than he had thought. He sighed heavily

"Scared of what" he asked her, he wasn't scared of anything

"That's what im trying to figure out" she then said she looked at him

"Your dad" she tried

"Im not scared of him"

"Then why do you keep going back to what you've been taught by him to handle all your situations"  
"With me, us, love" she asked him

"Im not scared of him, he doesn't control me. I have too look out for myself" he then told her

"Were together Cole we look out for each other" she told him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hoped he didn't live to regret this.

"Ok, ill do it only because you want me to" he then said touching her arm, he walked to her side and slipped his arm around her waist

"You just don't wanna talk about this anymore do you" she asked him

"Baby I said ill do it, what else do you want" he asked her, she sighed

"I just want you to be honest"  
"I don't know what's going to happen to me with all of this and I just want to know that I'm not setting myself up" he told her truthfully  
"Do you really think I would let that happen" she asked him, she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her brown pools drowning him.  
"I guess not" he then said quietly  
"Don't worry your safe with me" she told him and he surprised himself when he believed her, Belthazor turned with disgust. He bent and kissed her softly

"So who's going to cut me" he asked. She smiled slightly

"Come on" she pulled out of his arms and walked out the room

Thoughts and voices swam around in Cole's head he woke up in the dark alone. He held his arm up above him he could just about see the line where they had cut him for the potion a couple of weeks ago. His betrayal was at its peak. However he didn't care anymore all he wanted to do was to be with Phoebe and he would die for that right alone. Prue was defiantly nicer to him all of a sudden but he didn't want to get too attached to it just in case she changed her mind. Demons were attacking the manor frequently but he had not been summoned by his father since the first time. His demonic instincts told him that he must not allow himself to become comfortable that he Dad is a powerful demon and could easily do things to win his allegiance back.

"I should of killed him at birth" The source spoke, the seer looked at her master

"We can still get him back"

"Witches use a power bounding potion to bind powers, we can reverse the effects and bound his human half after all that's the problem" An evil smiled spread over the sources face and he looked at the seer.

"Get it prepared" he told her

"Yes master" she exited from the sources layers. He had been exhausting them with the demonic attacks and now he was ready to attack just as soon as he gets his son back on side. He frowned as he saw his wife flame and walk through into her chamber.

"_Why her" the demon asked _

"_A beautiful creature doesn't deserve to grace that world with her presence" The source was captivated by the woman who was lying down on the stone table in his layer. _

"_You cant keep her here she will die"  
"NEVER" he roared, he looked at the demon  
"Infuse my powers into her blood" he then told him the demon opened his eyes wide _

"_There are millions of demonesses you could have" he grabbed the babbling demon  
"DID YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID I SAID DO THAT" he told him angrily the demon nodded and as he was chanting he thought of something.  
"I want my spirit inside of her, that way if I am to ever be defeated which is unlikely, the source will live on through her"  
"HOW CAN YOU TRUST SUCH A THING" a demon said appalled by the suggestion  
"Who said anything about trust this is a precaution" _

"_Its like the holocaust, if my spirit is within her I can always tap into that and rule regardless" he told the demon who came to a better understanding of what the Source was getting at. _

He had underestimated her evolution but he was confident that she unlike her son would not betray him, after all he is the reason for her if anything he is her creator and she is possession.

Phoebe walked into the front room to see her Prue on the phone, despite all the demon attacks they still had to deal with their normal lives so to speak & if that wasn't enough there were demons that were just kidnapping and causing unnecessary trouble for them by attacking innocents. Prue looked her way and smiled while writing something down on paper. All they did was play the sitting duck game but they were ready for the source, if he dared to come he would get what he deserved. _How's Cole going to feel_ a small voice asked, he told her he no longer cared about his father and his rein of evil.

Cole shimmered into the room.  
"Hey baby" she walked over to him hugging him. Prue acknowledged him while still being on the phone.  
"Are you busy" he asked her she looked around the manor  
"Am I ever busy" she asked him, he smiled  
"We'll your about to be I'm taking you out for lunch" he t hen told her, she smirked

"Ohh and where would you be taking me Mr Turner" she asked placing her hands on his chest and brushing their lips on her tiptoes. A devilish sparkle was present in his eyes and it turned her on to no extent.  
"You'll see" he told her and took her in his strong arms and felt her body melt into his.

Phoebe looked at the pretty picnic that had been set up,  
"Who said demons couldn't be romantic" she joked; he laughed and hugged her from behind kissing her neck. They walked to the blankets that were on the grass  
"Where are we" she asked out of curiosity, the scenery was beautiful, the sky was dimmed with orange streaks, the wind blew softly on her skin, everything was so peaceful and quiet.

"I think this is the realm of fairies and pixies" he then said she looked at him

"Wow its beautiful" phoebe then said, he nodded in agreement. He brought out some food for them,

"I think you deserve a distraction from all of magic" he told her with a smouldering smile, her heart still raced when he looked at her she moved closer to him. He pulled her into his lap and fed her strawberries. They talked and laughed about things and she felt so at peace and safe with him. As the day progressed he revealed he had a present for her and that caused them to play the guessing game.

"I wanna know what my present is" she told him as she took another step backwards she looked in one of the bags he had brought but it wasn't in there, he smiled and advanced towards her

"If you don't come here you wont get it" he told her

"Oh really," she then said levitating above him, he looked up

"Ill just stay up here untill you give it to me she then said making a sitting pose in the air" Cole smiled

"Ok come here" he then told her  
"Your missing something"

"Please" he added she smiled and came down, she was instantly grabbed and they kissed passionately.

"My present" she said in a baby voice. He pointed towards where they had been sitting and they went back there. He sat next to her

"Now watch my hand really carefully" he told her, she rolled her eyes at his patronising tone and looked at his hand within seconds a box appeared in his hand, she looked at him he opened it and saw a beautiful bracelet. He looked at her  
"Phoebe I love you and I just wanted for you to know that no matter what happens that will never change. You mean everything to me" he told her, the smile on her face couldn't even express how happy she felt at this moment in time. Her lips found his instantly

"Baby I love you too" she told him from her heart, he took the bracelet and adjusted it on her wrist then she saw it was engraved and it read _My world rests in your heart_. She took a deep breath if she could love him anymore she would. She stared at the bracelet which was beautiful it sparkled with diamonds and the message engraved on it was the best part. She turned and touching his neck softly  
"You know what would make this even more perfect" she whispered into his lips, while pushing him back , he smiled mischievously and pulled her on top of him  
"Make a wish" he told her softly, she smiled and kissed him, her tongue took control of his, his hands slipped onto her waist, their bodies were pressed closely together and his love started to grow as she kissed down his neck, unbuttoning his shirt while eyeing his body with every intent on pleasure. She smiled wickedly at him once his chest was completely exposed, she kneeled up one leg on either side of him, and he got up as far as he could and applied feathery kisses to her neck. His hands roamed underneath her top, his hands lifted the garment off her body. She felt herself going back as their kisses became more urgent more needed. She let her nails graze his back softly; he let out a low groan that only excited her more as she let out a deep moan as his lips claimed her breasts & stomach. She moved her hands to his belt leaving him free. He kissed her deeply she broke it off breathing heavily  
"Cole I love you more than anything" He kissed her forehead and continued to drive her crazy, doing away with her skirt and the rest of their clothes.


	10. Bloodline Pt2

Bloodline Pt 2

"Where have you too been" Piper then asked them like they were school kids, Phoebe smiled

"It's like really late or early why are you up"  
"We was attacked again…don't worry we handled it" she then said seeing the look on her face. Cole was looking around the kitchen. She looked at him and saw that he had gone into one of those moods again  
"Sweetie what's wrong" he didn't respond, he stood for a second and Piper looked at her then his body jerked like it had been hit.

"He will be returned" they heard a voice in the corner of the room, Piper looked at the seer who was watching Cole intently.

"Phe-Phoebe" Cole could barely speak his eyes turned black and the seer smiled

"Come belthazor your father awaits you" Piper didn't even have time to react to the scene. Phoebe grabbed Cole who growled in her face. She couldn't believe it what did that woman do to him.  
"COLE" she shouted, he looked straight through her like he was in trance. No he was in a trance. She panicked and Cole's body began to shimmer.  
"NOO, PIPER FREEZE HIM" she shouted, piper did just that but the seer just appeared next to him and shimmered him with her.

"OMG" piper then said matching her words with her facial expression  
"LEOOO"

"PRUE"

Belthazor felt revived and fresh, he stared around the chambers that he had been brought to. Nothing had really changed, he looked at the seer

"NOW WHAT" his voice boomed through the walls, the seer looked at him  
"Cole"  
"Ha hes in the corner" belthazor laughed feeling the power running through his veins, he could feel essence of his other half warring at him.

"Taste of your own evil" he spat inwardly. He looked around and saw his father flame in

"Is my son present" he asked simply

"I'm ready to finish my job" belthazor replied with determination, the flickering thought their witch came to mind but he dismissed it immediately.

A serious force came from the source of all evil and he felt like he was being suffocated.  
"IF YOU EVER BETRAY ME" the source started

"You're a stupid child, how could you think a witch would love you, where did you get the idea of love from, now if you ever betray me in that way again I swear, you will be revisiting Hell's point"

Belthazor became angry at this threat and roared at his father

"I am your son" he coldly told him  
"You're a pathetic excuse for one couldn't complete the task you were born for now I have to clean up your mess" The source said bitterly, Belthazor smiled with a twisted expression. The hold was broken and he could breathe normally again.  
"When do we attack" Belthazor asked, the source didn't reply  
"You never was patient"  
"Belthazor this is your last chance" he finished. The demon smiled finally he would get the chance to make his mentor proud. Then he will kill him himself .

"Don't you agree with that" he asked his other half, who was becoming less of a force just like he had been when he was on the inside.

"I can't believe that happened, what she hit him with" Phoebe asked, Piper shrugged

"Beats me, Pheebs he responded to Belthazor and not Cole you don't think they"  
"He can't be possessed by himself" Phoebe then said, Prue folded her arms and then went to speak

"She hit him with a potion maybe she made something bring out the evil in him" Prue then said

"Like what, Coles had his demon half under control all this time why would some potion change that." Phoebe replied annoyed

"Maybe it didn't" Piper then said,  
"Im going to the book" Piper added and quickly shifted upstairs. Prue looked at her

"Are you ok"  
"No im not ok my boyfriends been kidnapped" She saw a small smile come across Prues face

"What"  
"Coles a big boy he was hardly kidnapped" Prue then said, she sighed in annoyance

"She did something to him" she said

"He wouldn't give into evil that easy" she then explained

"What If it was out of his control you said she hit him with something maybe the potion" Prue stopped to think what the potion could have done

"Didn't you once say that he goes off into really random moods, like spaced out" Prue then asked her.

"Yeah but I realised that he does it when's he shifting persona's" she told her,  
"Has he done it recently" Prue asked her  
"No he hasn't because he's in control" Phoebe stressed this to her sister

"The potion may have switched that control" Prue then said voicing her thoughts. Then she got up

"Let's go upstairs"

"Prue what do you mean" She asked her oldest sister who just kept walking up the stairs; she followed to see piper by the book looking.  
"I don't see anything" Piper announced.  
"If Cole's comfortably shifting from demon to human, then why would he loose control in all of 10 seconds…I think the potion made belthazor the dominant mind state instead of him"

"Did he go into one of those moods again" she asked her,  
"Yeah he did" she told her in frustration,  
"Piper look for mind control"

"I mean the source really wants his son back if he wont go willingly he could just control him" Phoebe realised what Cole was talking about when he said that his father could do things to make him go back. Controlling his mind or just controlling Belthazor's mind and leaving Cole inactive. She sat down on the sofa and caught a glimmer of something. She looked at the bracelet that he had given less than 24 hours ago a smile came to her lips as she read the caption. She suddenly knew what to do, Cole had tried his best to stay demonic when she visited him the night they found out he was demon, he did the same when they were getting back together but the outcome was the same. His demonic half lost the battle to its heart. So he will loose again if she had to.

"We can vanquish his demonic half" Prue then said  
"What difference will it make, he will still be the sources son and still have powers" Piper then said before she could say anything.  
"Well its one less evil thing to worry about when it comes to him" Prue simply said, which was true but she knew how hard Cole was finding it just trying do things in human way but she also knew that he was very used to his energy balls and shimmering.

"I prefer shimmering to flaming" she then told them, Piper looked at her and smirked.  
"Has he ever flamed with you" Piper asked

"No but me and flames" she then concluded that it wouldn't work, her sisters would try to vanquish his demonic half.

"Pheebs this might save him" Prue then told her

"So you want to save him now" she asked her sister with a mocking tone

"Phoebe grow up, hes your boyfriend if you want him back then lets just do this and see what happens like piper said hes still going to have powers" Prue told her in a annoyed tone, she waved her hand in dismissal but allowed them to proceed, she hated being treated like a kid by Prue. Piper went downstairs they still had some of his flesh from the other potion so she guessed she was going to use that.

"Why haven't they attacked us, I hate when they do this goddam waiting game" Prue huffed, they had decided that they would not summon Cole because he would or should she say Belthazor would know instead they will wait for him to come to them. Phoebe was becoming restless the longer they left him the stronger his demon would become and the harder it will for them. She hated the source more than ever right now. Suddenly he shimmered into the room; he sent a fireball in Prue's direction. Phoebe got up startled; she looked at Belthazor in his demonic form, the red demon with black markings looked furious.

"Piper" Prue then said, Piper went to blow up Belthazor  
"Whoa" Phoebe then said to her sister who was sent a explosion to the demon

"Its still Cole" but the blast hit the demons shoulder, it growled and more energy balls were made and sent their way. She took the knife that she had. Belthazor advanced on Piper avoiding her blasts, Phoebe ran and before she knew what she was doing, the long knife pierced through his shoulder. It howled in pain, they looked and Prue threw the potion. Belthazor stumbled backwards one fireball in his left hand his black eyes looking at his prey.

"IT'S NOT WORKING" Prue shouted, Phoebe looked at him and then at her sisters, the beast went to throw the fireball but she took a step and he hesitated

"You're still in there" she told him quietly not sure of her movements or what she was going to do. Belthazor winced in pain and his anger grew,  
"Stupid witches" he breathed, "I don't see why your so attached" he then said and phoebe realised he was talking to Cole well himself. She studied the demon.  
"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK" Prue called out in confusion, the blood was spurting from his shoulder

"Cole it's me, fight whatever it is" she urged him, Belthazor smile grew, it became manic and the fireball grew in his hand.  
"Phoebe, fireball" Piper then warned her, Then she saw another potion being thrown at him he howled out again,

"Cole" phoebe called out he stumbled and this time clutching his shoulder

"He's getting weaker" Phoebe then told her sister, the demon didn't appreciate this so it then stopped and before the fireball was released. Cole dropped to his knees.

"WHATS GOING ON" piper shouted, Cole literally dropped to his knees, his shoulder bleeding heavily, his eyes closed.

Belthazor looked down at his feet to see his human half; this wasn't possible why he was outside of him. He felt only half of himself, he felt slightly weaker.

"THE human" he rumbled as he looked at Cole, he attempted to scoop up himself but as he made the approach to do so. He was thrown half way across the room. The witches had hurt him the power stripping potion seemed to have backfired and he was without his other half. He smiled at this new prospect.  
"Piper free" phoebe didn't get to finish as belthazor shimmered out.

"OMG" piper then said. Phoebe ran to Cole's side, his eyes were still closed. She tried to shake him gently but to no success. Piper and Prue came towards them

"What's wrong with him" Phoebe asked on the verge of panicking

"What the hell happened, that wasn't supposed to happen" piper then said frantically,  
"Arghhhhhh" He made them all jump, Phoebe went to touch him but he actually tried to move from her.  
"We need to do something about that shoulder" Piper then suggested and turned to leave the room

"Baby are you ok" she asked him he looked up, she looked into black eyes  
"What happened" his voice was low and edged, phoebe looked up at Prue who looked just as dumbfounded as she did .  
"What did you do" he asked anger evident. This wasn't him she knew it, his voice was still and empty like the sources.  
"Cole" she then called, she touched his face  
"Cole are you there" He turned his head to his wounded shoulder and began to stand slowly then he swayed then regained his balance his eyes rolled blue.

"Remind me how scary that looks" Piper whispered

"What's going on" She heard him, relief washed over her.

"Thank god" she whispered,  
"Phoebe what happened" Cole asked genuinely confused, he clutched his shoulder in pain.

Cole looked around; his shoulder hurt like crazy. He didn't remember anything apart from being inside himself then being outside him again with an half opens shoulder. He suddenly felt dizzy and he everything faded.

"Move him to the couch" Phoebe then said.  
"What do we do about his demon half running about…it seemed to realise what happened" Prue then told her, she sighed

"I don't know Prue I just want him to be ok right now" she snapped,

"I'll go get piper" Prue left the attic, she put her hand on his forehead

"Cole" she called, she looked at his oozing shoulder

"I really didn't mean to do that" she then added, Coles eyes opened slightly and he peeked at her painfully.

"Are you Cole" she then asked him, Cole closed one eye in discomfort

"Did I give you that bracelet" he asked, she sighed in relief  
"Baby Im so sorry its just that" she stopped as he started to speak  
"Its ok" he replied his voice was dry and weak then she saw him floating back into unconsciousness and she allowed him. Piper and Prue came back in with first aid kit and stuff. They patched his shoulder up best they could.

"I think hes gonna need stitches" Piper then told them,  
"How do you suggest we get him to the hospital" Prue then asked her sarcastically

"Yeah piper do you expect us to just turn up with him and be like patch him up please" Phoebe added, Piper through her hands in the air  
"Well I don't know, but its really deep, you really stuck it in him" Piper then told her, she cringed at the thought  
"I didn't mean it" she said in her defense as she watched him.  
"Lets just get him cleaned up, ill call leo and we'll move him to your room, in the mean time we need to track his other half down before this gets really ugly." Prue then asserted control like always; she couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Belthazor tried to move the left upper side of his body but struggled

"Damn witches" he cursed out loud, he would not return to the sources layer without accomplishing what he set out to do. The potion had separated them, there was no inner voice arguing with him. He revelled in the darkness, flashbacks of the youngest in the attic, she had stabbed him then approached him, and he had said it in the beginning she was insane. A sinister smile spread across his face and he found himself growing in lust

"After all she loves us both" he said out loud to no one, he was separated from the human but he could still imitate the human.

"We are geniuses…Cole" he laughed evilly "She will give herself willingly to me I mean us" His laugh continued and he smelt her blood on his hands and this heightened his lust to no end.

So People What Do You Think

What Would You Like To See Happen

Thank You To All the People That Have Been Keeping Up With This Story, Sorry Its Been A While Since I Last Updated, Ive Had A lot of School exams to Revise For : (

Please Tell Me Any Ideas You Have Because I Would Like To Try & Put Them Into Context For You

I Enjoy Reading All My Reviews Long Or Short.

So Until Next Chapter : )


	11. 2 Halves

Thanks for the reviews I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting my updating will be more frequent from now on now that schools out : )

Thanks for the reviews I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting my updating will be more frequent from now on now that schools out : )

Cole winced in pain as he tried to move, he tried to remember what had happened but he could only remember belthazor being external from him. What had they done to him he felt strange. Half there. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes; he glanced over to see he was bandaged up. He closed his eyes and focused on Belthazor he was in the underworld. Cole sat up slowly. He flexed his arm and then the other to find he was actually hurt, hurt more than he had been in a long while. His body would heal, that wasn't what was getting him. how had they separated them if they used a power stripping potion that's all it should have done, it would have destroyed him but this was different. Suspicion suddenly took form, did they do this on purpose. He got up and looked for a shirt, he felt the raw emptiness his alter ego had left and a desperate craving was forming within.

"Baby your up" he turned and realised he hadn't even realised he was still in the manor. He looked at her not knowing what to say. She looked at him slightly confused  
"What happened" he asked her  
"I think you need to rest" she advised, he just stared at her

"What happened" he repeated, she thought about this for a moment

"I wish I knew" she told him  
"Can you please rest now" she asked him again,  
"Rest, I wake up and half of me is gone and you want me to rest"  
"Cole…please" Cole reluctantly sat back down,  
"How you feeling"  
"Evil" he replied coldly then wanted to take back what he had said, she didn't say anything

"Sorry about that" she then said, he looked at down at his bandaged shoulder/chest  
"Did you have control over that" he asked nastily, she bit her lip before replying

"Whats wrong with you" she asked him quietly, she reached for his hand and he felt a nasty uneasy feeling residing inside him. he took another deep breath regaining himself. He didn't answer and they sat there for a while.  
"Do you want anything"  
"An answer would be nice"  
"I don't know what happened ok, the seer made belthazor stronger and you disappeared then you attacked us then we hit you with a power stripping potion and it backfired and spilt you in half is that good enough for you"  
"No" he replied simply, she sighed and then got up  
"Are you hungry" she asked annoyance creeping into her voice

"No" he replied she looked at him  
"Do you want anything at all" her voice slightly raised and he looked her in the eye and spoke definitely

"Yeah leave me alone" he then told her, he didn't know what she had done to him what they had done to him but it wasn't good he could feel it. he was mess and it was her fault, she looked at him and her eyes slightly watered  
"Oh ok if that's what you want" she asked him just to make sure

"Yeah it is" he told her, he watched her fight her emotions to argue with him or cry at his dismissal she turned around and left the room. he lay back on the bed and turned on his side something was different too different.

Phoebe couldn't believe it she stood outside the door. A part of her wanted to storm back in there and remind him of a few things but then another part actually saw he was hurt by what had happened. By using that vanquishing potion they had done something she said she wouldn't do. Vanquish him. She walked into the attic to see Prue & Piper scrying  
"How is he" Piper then asked her, she shrugged and sitting on the sofa

"Whats wrong"  
"Nothing, he's ok he just wants to sleep for a bit" she lied, she wondered what he was thinking right now was he as cut up as her.

"Well my best bet is that he's in the underworld" Piper then said  
"What do we do" "  
"Find him, Vanquish him"  
"We cant" Phoebe then said, they both looked at her of an explanation  
"Why did the potion do"  
"Who knows but now we need to vanquish him before he attacks us again"  
"Pheebs are you ok" Prue asked her

"Fine I just don't know if this is a good idea"  
"Cole is ok isn't he" she then pressed, she fake smiled

"Yeah I just think it's gonna be weird if he sees himself die" Phoebe then lied again. The rest of the afternoon they formulated ways to go about this battle.

When she returned to her room Cole wasn't there. She called out for him but no one answered. She went to the bathroom. Nothing. Where could he have gone? She went downstairs but he was no where in the house. She knew this because she couldn't sense him. As she walked back into her room, she felt empty like he had left her. The feeling scared her he wouldn't have. Yes she could see he was upset maybe that's why he was being cold towards her but he wouldn't leave her. Leave her for what that demonic other half that made his life as difficult as it could be. She had a long bath and thought about Cole until she had worked herself up into such a state about it all that she could do nothing more than think about him. She dried off and found something to wear to bed. When she got into her bed she found herself waiting for him. After an hour of trying to sleep she sat up in her bed. Where did he go? She tried not to think the worst. Finally after battling with herself she lay back down and felt for the first time in what seemed like ages only her in her bed. Only her. She closed her eyes and made that wish he asked her to make. After several minutes still nothing. She looked at the bracelet. Ok it wasn't the end of the world he would come back. He probably just stepped out. With this lie she closed her eyes tighter.

She never realised she had not fallen asleep and stayed up for most of night convincing herself she could sleep without him, not think about him. The moment she felt the him shimmer she couldn't even bring herself to get up and look at him. Why had he done that, in the last 6 hours or more her heart and mind had been all over the place because of him? She exhaled in relief at least he was back. Tears had wet her pillow, in the hours that she thought he had abandoned her she knew she never wanted to be without him and she wanted him to be happy. Why was she making him miserable when she was meant to love him?  
"Are you going to move" she asked him quietly  
"We don't have an happy ending" his voice was low she almost jumped out of her covers and looked at him  
"I'm not talking about this, your just confused because of what happened its ok" she tried to reassure him  
"No…when you kill belthazor this, this void inside me its going to drive me insane and" "  
"Baby please I can't not now" she couldn't discuss it, did he know that the hundred and one things that had run through her head since she discovered he was gone. He looked at her, his eyes were unreadable  
"Cole"  
"Phoebe"  
"Hold me" she asked in a small voice, his hands covered his face and came down pressed together he looked at her with a pained looked. For a second she thought he would leave again then when he moved towards her and climbed into her bed she sighed with relief, they looked at each other.  
"I'm sorry for the way I acted I"  
"Its ok" she cut him off  
"No its not, there's this void I cant explain it but it hurts really hurts" he told her she looked at him and saw he was in pain  
"where he used to be" she asked carefully he nodded

"I feel" he stopped as he thought about it

"This wasn't supposed to happen" he then said quietly, she looked at him  
"It needs evil or it needs belthazor but it needs something and I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to control it"  
"I think because I'm half if im without the other I can't successfully live in 'peace' cos the void will always need something and unfortunately I'll always go looking for it until its satisfied" his words really hit hard,

"Look your going to be fine"

"You can't protect me"  
"No but I can save you"  
"Cole would you do anything for me" she asked him seriously he nodded  
"Then don't give up, I promise ill be there" she told him, then he dipped his head and kissed her

"Lie down" he instructed she looked at him then did so he wrapped his arms around her and she held on tight to him.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you 2" she replied.

Belthazor was feeling stronger every day that stab wound had healed partially, he still felt a stupid need for that human however unlike the human he could ignore it. he had not bothered to go and see the source he decided that he too would be dismissed from his duties straight after he deals with the charmed ones especially Phoebe. She had been the reason for their fault from the beginning he hated her from then and he hated her even more now because she captured a part of him that he could not reclaim back. If he went back up there they would vanquish him and the potion will work this time as there was nothing holding him to his other half. Then he smiled as he thought of something.

Piper was cleaning up after Wyatt who she had recently seen to take an interest in Cole. It kind of worried her why her son was now so taken by him. Phoebe had not been herself and she was worried about her sister but she had told her so she would just have to grit her teeth until the end.  
"Anything new" Cole then asked, Piper looked at him and shook her head

"Where's phoebe" Piper then asked him his face darkened at the mention of her name and she thought it was strange  
"Are you fighting" she asked, he then snapped out of his thoughts

"Um No um I think she's upstairs still sleeping" he then said, clearly thinking about something else. She looked at him then just continued clearing up. She didn't know how Phoebe did it but she wasn't even going to allow herself to go there.  
"I'm going upstairs" he then said and she heard his footsteps until they faded away.

"Hey what you doing" Phoebe then asked her she turned around

"I thought you was still sleeping" she then said her sister looked at her with a confused glance as she put her handbag on the table  
"Noo I had a appointment remember" she then said still looking at her weird.  
"Cole said you was asleep"  
"Cole's here" she then asked,  
"Ok I don't know Whats going with you two but he's was just here hes upstairs now I guess he thought you was sleeping"  
"Right are you ok" she then asked her, Piper now looked at her strangely

"I'm fine"  
"Ok I'm going upstairs" Piper looked at her sister; she finished clearing up and made some coffee for herself as she sat down. Cole appeared

"Ok I know you don't have to flame from upstairs to downstairs" she then said to him, he stared blankly at her

"Are you serious" she then asked him "  
"What are you talking about" he asked her

"Forget it, she's upstairs" she simply said

"Are you ok" he asked

"Don't ask me that" she was getting annoyed why were they both acting so clueless. After he left she drank her coffee until she heard Phoebe scream an hour later. She ran up the stairs and called Leo whilst doing so. She got to the hallway and saw not one but two Coles standing

"What the hell" she exclaimed, Phoebe looked at her  
"Phoebe" they both said sounding identical, then they both looked at each other, Piper could see her sister had a vanquishing potion in her hand.  
"Do it"  
"Which one is Cole" Piper then asked then one turned around and glared at her

"Well obviously him" he replied annoyed, the other Cole looked at him like he was crazy  
"Which one attacked you" Piper then asked

"They didn't" Before they could speak Piper froze them. Walking over to Phoebe who was staring at them.  
"What do we do"  
"Phoebe come on are you telling me you cant tell the difference"  
"Its not that easy I can't ask them nothing because they were both present so they both know if that makes sense" she then said clearly confusing herself , Leo appeared and his eyes

"Great" he mumbled

"Where's Prue" he asked  
"Work"  
"How do we fix this" Phoebe asked

"You have to think of something or we just vanquish both of them"

"No um Argh I don't know"

"There unfreezing" Leo warned then the two Coles broke out and one attacked the other  
"Whoa guys" Piper tried. She went to freeze them again but a energy ball came their way was then deflected by another one.

"Which one did it" Leo orbed out and returned with Prue

"Oh great" Prue said as she saw the scene.  
"Think think think" Piper urged them. Prue then threw both of them across the hall.

Belthazor saw an opening, he shimmered behind them and took his knife and grabbed the witch. Phoebe tried to kick him but he resisted her attempts.

"Now lets play" he said looking at his other half, he shimmered with her.

Once he reached the underworld he let her go and she glared at him  
"This is fun" he laughed she glared and was about to attack him. he invaded her space completely looking down at her a beautiful creature, fit for a queen he thought and changed back into his demonic state. He growled as she kicked and moved out from him.

He threw the knife in her direction she levitated and kicked him. Bit more of a fighter he thought  
"Your be dead soon" he told her,  
"You sooner than me" she told him, he smiled

"I can't sense him" Cole then told them

"What do you mean he's you" Prue stressed  
"I'm going to the underworld"  
"No your staying here because we can't help you from down there" Prue told him "  
"I'm touched" Prue rolled her eyes,  
"We'll summon him"  
"No"  
"Why not"  
"Cos he might use her instead and then your end up vaporising her" he told them, then he got through and shimmered. He cursed why he had not taken a proper precaution for this. He knew he was still out there and he had not even prepared himself for it. He looked around and felt something fall on his head before he lunged forward in shock.  
"You wanted to help me kill her" Belthazor asked, he looked over to see an unconscious Phoebe his heart immediately stopped as he looked at the demon.  
"Too late" Belthazor said before he sent a fireball into his chest. The creature flew back against rocks. He sent two more his way and made his way over Phoebe. He crouched down by her side; he touched her face then turned her on her back.  
"She ruined everything" Belthazor could be heard, Cole wasn't sure what he was meant to do the only times he had been in complete physical confrontation with his other half was in a mental coma. He got up slowly and watched the demon clutching his body and forming an energy ball.

"You can't kill me you won't survive without me" Cole told it, a smile came to the beasts face. Was he really that in front of him he remembered Phoebe calling him a monster. He frowned and a knife flamed into his hand.  
"Cole" a small voice came from behind him, he turned back and looked at a conscious phoebe she squinted and looked up clearly confused, he saw her face go wide with shock  
"OMG" he felt the electricity passing through his body, he stood firmly and absorbed it before channelling back he turned and the knife flew straight into Belthazor, the beast screamed and Cole felt the wound and clutched himself. He managed to shimmer to the other side and grab the demon, the knife embedding in its chest. The evident connection was something he didn't expect. He looked to where she was.  
"Vanquish me" he told her, she had stood up and looked at him disbelief. Belthazor struggled and he felt the life from his demon fading.  
"Vanquish us" belthazor spat,  
"Cole no"  
"DO IT" she clutched the potion and looked him straight in the eye. If he could feel the pain of the demon he was sure to feel this. He just hoped it didn't kill him. Belthazor broke from his hold and charged towards her, he stopped suddenly and screamed as he burst into flames. Cole felt his soul burn and the void became permanent. He stared and all that remained was the knife.

"Are you ok" he asked her as he steadied himself to get up. She blinked

"Are you" she asked, he walked towards her and looked at her. Then sighed in relief at least she was ok he thought. He could still feel his insides simmering and leaving a mental scar of where the demon had been. He smiled  
"I'll be ok" he told her before he took her hand and shimmered.


	12. Dark Surprise

"Are you sure Cole's ok" Piper then asked her, last week had been unexpected Cole had lost part of himself so in turn she had lost part of Cole she didn't care that it was the more evil part it was jus him and she sighed

"Are you sure Cole's ok" Piper then asked her, last week had been unexpected Cole had lost part of himself so in turn she had lost part of Cole she didn't care that it was the more evil part it was jus him and she sighed.

"Yeah" This week had been more relaxed, the source was still playing a waiting game with them and as much as they wanted him dead they couldn't chance putting themselves at risk or making another mistake like…not actually vanquishing him.

"Where's Leo been" she asked her sister who's facial expression changed from calm and content to frustration  
"Up there some special training" piper huffed she smiled

"Oh you should get them to babysit Wyatt and Chris sometime" she joked Piper smiled at her

"If only" then piper looked at her

"Would you get the source to babysit" she asked her, Phoebe looked at her sister strangely

"That's not funny" she told her, she laughed

"What having a baby or having a baby with Cole" Her eyes opened wide,  
"I'm not having a baby"

"I know but I'm just saying" she told her, Phoebe sighed in relief

"Would there be something wrong with having a baby with him" she had to ask

"Maybe if he wasn't a demon and you wasn't a witch then no but even you know the complications that could bring" she told her, Phoebe half smiled at her sister

"Yeah…good night" she told her, Piper nodded as she left the room and walked up the stairs she thought of something. Complications.  
"Cole you better get back right now" she said out loud as she walked up to her room. She walked into her room and almost tripped over him as he shimmered just in front of her  
"Whats wrong" he asked her,  
"Nothing" she replied simply,  
"Then why"  
"Do I really need to be in dying danger" she rolled her eyes with her comment. He then smiled  
"What you been doing" he asked her as he took off his jacket and sat down next to her in her bed. She looked at him taken in everything she loved about him. She kissed him and smiled

"Whatever I did was better than what you did" she smiled at him, he pulled a face and moved closer so that they were shoulder to shoulder.  
"Hmmm" was all her offered she looked at him

"Baby can I ask you something"

"Yeah" he simply replied  
"Do you feel…empty" she asked him, she was curious because he had not yet mentioned anything about his demon half and Hows its left him feeling, the only thing that she knew was the void that he described as painful the first time they separated. He took a while to answer  
"Umm I'm still just getting used to it"  
"You didn't answer" she told him he smiled at her  
"I didn't intend to" he told her,  
"Does it still hurt" she asked him

"Not as much I think I have it under control" he told her

"Is that why you keep going back and forth"  
"Yeah its drawn to down there and I have to do something so that I don't just go insane" he then told her calmly.  
"Drawn" she repeated

"Yeah"  
"Kind of how my human half was drawn to you" he told her and a light caught his eyes

"Oh" was all she could say, then she yawned

"Come on" he told her as he moved her down and turned her around kissing her neck as he did so.  
"Do you really want to sleep" she asked suggestively rubbing her leg in between his. He smiled against her skin and she turned and kissed him deeply. his hands ran up her sides and she giggled as he ticked her sides.  
"Didn't think so" she said softly as rolled on top of her.

The source had a fortress in the underworld. After the last attack he didn't want to risk being vulnerable to any uninvited visits. Only his wife could enter but she had not been present for a while. He didn't worry about what she was doing because he knew that she had refused to be involved in this battle therefore would not be doing anything to interfere. As for their mistake he still remained 'in love' with that witch.

"No matter there all be dead soon" he told himself. He knew he had to find a way to defeat that spell they would chant. He flamed out of the fortress and to the seer. She looked at him  
"What do you see" he asked as he walked towards her, her eyes turned white. She opened her mouth to speak  
"Children belonging to the witches very powerful" she came out and looked at him  
"They must be killed or obtained for evil"  
"The boy"  
"Not him, you must find a way to kill him or bring him back otherwise he will kill you if they don't"

"You must not attack now" she then continued, he didn't understand

"Why not"  
"They are prepared and attacking now could prove fatal, they found a way to extract belthazor from him and kill him" he stood at this new revelation, if his son no longer possessed that demonic form then he was. He smiled  
"His core will destroy him"  
"Or makes him more powerful" she told him in return. He considered this

"It needs evil it needs power it needs"  
"It needs a substitute" she told him, he looked at her

"Infusion" she then said, he looked at her

"Me with him" he asked her, she nodded and smiled evilly  
"If they kill you, you're forever live on in his blood but if they kill you, you could forever live on in his"  
"Soul" the source finished. He laughed if he could never find a way to repay his son for his betrayal living in him would be more than enough.

"Get it ready, a back up is always needed but they will not kill me. Ever" he flamed out.

Cole was slowly coping but he couldn't deny the penetrating feeling o his soul. When he expected to hear a returning voice there was nothing. It wasn't like the war inside him was over it raged now even harder. However evil no longer had a representative, only the sick craving that he had for killing, powers, and good. He now had a darker form of himself that stared at him when he looked in the mirror. Its eyes were black with dark circles below its eyes. It didn't speak it was like a zombie. He was seriously going to loose his head if he didn't find some sort of neutraliser soon. Phoebe had been really touchy and irritated he wondered if it was because of him. He understood that she just wanted them to be together but he knew that in order to protect her he needed to be as far away from her as possible because he feared he would fall back into evil if he allowed the feeling to take him over and he didn't wnt that. He would die before he let her down. Even though he had found a semi solution, he still just was finding himself again. It was new to him and she wouldn't always understand things that he would say. He loved her more than anything but he was feeling he would need to go somewhere and retrain his mind into controlling whatever it was brewing inside him just like he had learned to shift between human and demon good and evil. He had to control it some way. She wouldn't like it but she would have to understand. Other wise he feared for their future. He rubbed his eyes and looked to his side. He wondered what her dreams consisted of. He watched her for a while before getting up and showering. He sat back on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

Phoebe stormed out of the room. Was he crazy or something she was seriously considering it?

Why did he always have to do things by himself? They were not in a relationship for him to just up and leave whenever he felt he needed to. If she did that they wouldn't be in a relationship. No if she never went back for him they wouldn't be here and she wouldn't feel like this. What was wrong with him? It was like he didn't think about her feelings at all. She looked at her sisters who were reading something and making a potion.  
"What's going on?"

"Demons" Piper fakes smiled as she said this

"Oh"  
"Whats wrong"  
"There's one upstairs you can vanquish" she told them as she sat in her seat  
"Whats happened" Prue asked

"He wants time to himself, in the real world that's code for a break and I do not do breaks without break ups" Phoebe almost screamed, why was he so goddam difficult to reach. She had really thought they had been connecting recently. He talked to her more about what he was going through and she almost got him to tell her about his past but he cut off again but at least he was trying. Now he's talking of time to himself.  
"Time to your self" she mumbled.

"Pheebs you have to respect his feelings"  
"Feelings. No he didn't have any until he met me and now I'm supposed to just be ok with whatever he feels" Prue and Piper just smiled at each other which pissed her off even more.  
"Who's the demon"  
"We don't know yet but we do know he has a distinct hunger for young people"  
"Like feeding" she asked, they nodded

"Ewww"  
"Ask Co"  
"I don't even want to hear his name" she cut Prue off.

"What happened you two were so happy" Prue then said with a arrogant smile, she rolled her eyes  
"Shut up and just bring me up to date" she didn't have time for her sister and her 'I told you so' phase. Piper started to tell her about the demon, it wasn't in any direct connection with the source it was just another demon being a nuisance.

"Well if I cant kill my boyfriend this guy will do" Phoebe replied when Piper finished

"Really Phoebe just thinking bout why hes saying before you start going about ways to kill him" Piper told her

"Demons" she told her ignoring her comment. Piper was in the kitchen downstairs and Phoebe & Prue were in the attic. She was trying to write a spell but that demon was on her mind blocking her train of thought. She put the pen to the side of her mouth as she thought about what he had said. They were meant to deal with everything together, why did he always try and close her out. He couldn't go.

"Phoebe" Prue then called out

"What is it" she asked  
"You finished"  
"No"

"He probably has a reason" Prue then said

"Yeah he wants to isolate me from his life because he thinks im going to"  
"I don't even know what he thinks" she then concluded, she didn't know what kind of conspiracy he thought she in but she wasn't and she had stressed that to him enough. She hated when he left even when she knew he was coming back. He took a part of her when he went and it was the part that completed her. Him. If he did go on this soul searching hunt. She sighed she wasn't being selfish in just wanting him, needing him, she just wanted to be there for anything he was going through didn't he understand that. Or didn't want to want to understand.

"He drives me mad" she said out loud.

"Love drives you mad" Prue replied. It really did.

"Ok I got him I'm gonna go get Piper meet us in the car" Prue then told her, she looked at her and collected the paper she had been writing on.

Meanwhile

The source was in a trance as he tried to desperately connect with his son but his mind was blocking him out  
"He's got a field up around him he wont let anything in"  
"He's very powerful" the seer replied, he continued to try but he was only touching the surface and it wasn't enough to plant himself inside.

"His mother taught him well" he mused

Cole had defiantly got his defences on a very sharp edge. He was the most powerful creature in this realm and he could not get inside the head of his son. He frowned as he tried continually to no success. He remembered when training him, he always pushed him out just a little bit further for the extra edge now that was proving to be a weapon against him. He would find a way he wasn't worried about that. He always did. His mother was always a option whether she liked it or not.

Cole didn't know what was trying to get inside his head but it was seriously starting to test his patience, it didn't take a lot for him to keep things out of his head but whatever it was was using immense power trying to get into his head. He had a feeling he knew who it was and why they were doing it. The energy they were using waas dark and deadly. He needed to talk to Phoebe she had been upset and angry with him when he told her but he hoped she would come round, he told he he wouldn't be gone for long and he wouldn't go if she didn't want himto & he wouldn't. He promised he would do anything for her and he could fight this for her and he would whether he did that holding her every night until his dad came for them or away from her. He would do it. Die for it. He just hoped he had not her as much as it had appeared this morning. He loved her and just wanted her to understand this was best for him and her. He wasn't leaving forever, he didn't know how long it would take him to control or master that void inside him. He sighed to himself. Love was painful.

She walked out of the attic and downstairs and saw Prue and Piper walking out

"What about Wyatt & Chris" she called out

"Cole" she heard one of them say, she walked back upstairs too see they were both napping. Walking back downstairs she saw Cole at the bottom. She walked down and was about to pass him before he put his hand out  
"Baby please"  
"No what do you want from me, ive done everything and still you cant bring yourself to share yourself with me" she told him she was hurt , he looked at her

"I told you I wont go if you don't want me to" he reminded her, she inhaled a sharp breath  
"Your going to go anyway so it doesn't matter"  
"Phoebe"  
"Move…I need to go" she told him, he took his arm away and she walked towards the door. The stopped when's he thought about something. Cole had lost everything because of her.  
"I don't know why you have to do this & I don't know why I'm not enough because I care about you so much and did you even think about how I was going to feel. You might thinks its for the best because your used to doing that way but its not"  
"I never said you wasn't enough… there's only so much I can do up here"  
"So your bored"  
"No"  
"I meant there's only so much I can learn about myself up here I mean now that im only half of what I was. I just need" he stopped and he looked at her  
"Your not half of anything, your still the man I fell in love with Whats been halved about that" she asked him.

"& I'll still be that man when I come back" he told her, she couldn't believe he really wanted to do this. She closed her eyes then looked at him  
"It might not just be me when you get back" she then said, he looked at slightly confused at what she was saying. She licked her lips and continued

"I'm pregnant Cole" only then did she realise how real that was, his eyes opened wide and he stared at her he was about to say something then he stopped and he looked like he was in pain not by her comment she hoped he went to speak again.

"Phoebe come on; sort out your issues after" Piper then burst through taking her arm.

"Phoebe" he called out  
"Just leave Cole" she cut her eye at him "I'll be fine" she felt her heart sink as she saw his hurt expression. At least he knew now.

Further instalments coming my updates will be more frequent now that I have finished school so hopefully ill finish my other stories as well : )

Hope you enjoyed these chapters… if you want to see something else happen tell me im open to everyone.

Don't forget to leave me a review comment their great to read : )


	13. Elders Ultamatium

Pregnant… her cutting look sliced straight through him as he digested the new information about their relationship

Don't Know if anyone still reading this story…but I'm going to continue writing it anyway let me know if you are still reading.

Pregnant… her cutting look sliced straight through him as he digested the new information about their relationship. He wanted to leave to better himself for her and she was carrying his child. A child he thought. It wasn't an unfamiliar concept after his father had him for a reason and as he was growing to follow in his exact footsteps he too would have had a child to aid the side of evil in their battle. However he never even dreamed it would be like this. He resented his father for his birth. Many times he had tried to prove his worth but he would always be a weapon a tool at his father's disposal for those reasons alone he did not even want to be parent to a heir. Heirs came with a risk on evil's side. The catch was that when a source decided to father its heir then it was also taking on the responsibility of completing taming the child from birth to keep it under its control forever. Other wise it was the lust for power and supremacy would over ride any sort of loyalty formed if not enforced correctly by the source which could prove fatal in most cases. His father had killed his grandfather and his grandfather had killed his great grandfather in acts to the source of all evil. He too had the thought of killing his own father and taken over the underworld and evil at a stage in his life. His father had worked intensely on his mind and he would always feel somewhat trapped by the haunted memories and experiences he had to endure to solidify his 'loyalty' to his father. However even that could not keep him from performing the worst betrayal you could commit, betraying your kind betraying your family and most of all betraying himself. All for one word he had grown to despise and cherish…Love. Love had stolen his mother from her perfectly normal mortal life and imprisoned her in a darker version of it. Love had turned him into a cold hearted killer desperate for his father's approval. Love had fuelled his every effort in his life, his effort to be accepted, appreciated by his creator. Love had changed his very perspective on life, from the moment he met her Love had taken control of his life and his choices and he no longer wanted to resist the feelings, forbidden feelings he had stored in the blackest parts of his soul.

Cole didn't quite understand why they had trusted him with the youngest part of their family, he was sure they would normally get Leo to orb them somewhere while they were gone or call Leo. He frowned slightly as he checked in on them, they were asleep. He walked back downstairs. Were they even allowed to have a child? A small smile came to his lips. Suddenly he noticed that the raw emptiness inside of him didn't feel so bad. He thought about this but quickly discarded something. If she was pregnant he couldn't go he wouldn't leave her. They would want her, they would all want her. He was the so to speak the devils seed and the power he possessed went beyond so much he himself didn't know the depths of his powers. She was part of the strongest acts of good. There baby would have one hell of a party with its extra attributes. He smiled maybe he should have panicked, just left but he couldn't. He sat down on the sofa mindlessly flicking through the TV channels, slouching as he thought about what she had said earlier. He did think about her feelings, it was her feelings that had him wanting to do this in the first place the last thing he wanted to do was to let her down. If he allowed himself to just become comfortable he would regret it later and she would hate him for it. He may not have been physic but his heart pinged with the fact they did not get a happy an ending. Well he wanted to change that.

"Thank god that's over he was horrible" Piper spoke relieved, Phoebe smiled slightly. Prue entered the car with her

"Don't you think there getting smarter each time" Prue then commented, Piper laughed but her thoughts were somewhere else. He was in pain and she dropped that on him she regretted telling him like that it almost seemed spiteful by doing it that way. He wanted to sort himself so he could be with her. She sighed she didn't like the words space or break when they were not coming from her in a relationship least of all coming from him.  
"Home" she was unaware they had reached back. She stepped out the car the night air whipped round her legs reminding her of her short skirt and light jacket. She walked inside shivering from the chilling winds.  
"When did it get so cold" she said, Piper locked the door behind them and Prue walked up stairs while she and piper entered the front room.  
"Enjoying yourself" Piper asked with a smile in Cole's direction, he looked up and smiled slightly  
"I guess you won" he then said, Piper threw him a glance. She looked at him and his eyes fell on top of hers. Piper noticing the apparent tension looked at her for some sort of sign.  
"Where's Chris and Wyatt" Piper asked him  
"Upstairs, Sleeping" he went to say something but stopped when she excused herself leaving them. Cole looked at her, his expression she couldn't read. Once again empathy proving useless. She let spite get the better of her

"Your still here" she said as coolly as she could but she saw his face slightly sadden at her comment.  
"I thought you wanted me to stay" he said simply  
"Well I don't so you can go" he wouldn't go if she didn't push him to. It hurt but deep down she knew he was right about his reasons for going. She turned to leave the front room  
"Phoebe wait, this afternoon" he then said quickly as he got up and caught her hand, she looked at him  
"I told you to go" she reminded him knowing that was not what he was referring to

"Are your really going to play this game with me" he asked slightly annoyed, she bit her lip then looked up at him he stared expectantly still holding her hand. Her anger melted and she stepped into him  
"Does daddy sound ok" she whispered, he instantly took her into his arms she heard him sigh, then he laughed she looked up at him. Amusement lighted his features

"Everyone's going to kill me" he then said, despite the situation she understood what he meant and smiled and played with his top, then she remembered the whole reason why she had to tell him and looked at him more seriously  
"You have to go away" she then told him he looked at her in disbelief  
"No ill just have to cope find my way along the way" he trailed off because he didn't even know what he was hoping to achieve as it was so abstract.

"I don't want you to get hurt or be in pain I want you" he cut her off by kissing her softly  
"I'll be ok its you I want to worry about" he told her, she dipped her head and didn't dare meet her eyes she had been out of order now he was going to put his own well being on hold because of her. She remained silent then stepped back from him. _Just give him time _a small voice spoke to her.  
"Was anything good on" she asked him, he looked towards the TV  
"No?"

"Good" she pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. His hands went around her waist she broke apart when she heard a voice  
"You have a room for a reason" Prue then said distastefully, Phoebe licked her lips and smiled at her sisters annoyance, taking Cole's hand and moving from the doorway and making her way to her room.

"You mean as in a baby inside you right" Piper then clarified there youngest sister, Phoebe wish she could have taken pictures of their expression even though this was a serious issue. She nodded  
"Yeah looks like im gonna give Wyatt and Chris a cousin" she said simply, Prue and Piper looked at each in disbelief  
"Are you sure" Prue then asked

"Yes my doctor confirmed it" Phoebe then told them,  
"Wow" Prue then said as she fished through her purse for something

"What about Cole" Prue then asked

"Umm it's his baby too" she then said and laughed slightly at her sister's comment, Prue made a face

"You know what I meant"  
"He doesn't want to leave me to deal with this by myself" she told them  
"Phoebe have you thought of the" Prue started as she finished.  
"Complications" She nodded  
"You are happy for me right" she asked them, Piper smiled and so did Prue

"I can't stand Cole but he makes you happy" Prue then said,  
"Were really in for it now" Piper then said as she gave her a hug. She smiled  
"Oh & don't kill Cole" she then said they laughed  
"I was considering it" Prue then told her

"He thought as much"

"How far along" Piper then asked her

"Only 8 weeks" she told her happily

"& You was fighting demons the other day, Pheebs you have to be careful" Prue then warned, Phoebe rolled her eyes she could still fight but she did know she had to be extra careful for her babies sake. She smiled in acceptance of small warning. Cole shimmered in and Leo orbed in almost directly after him  
"Did the two of you race each other" Piper then said with a smirk, Leo looked to the other side to see Cole and blinked slightly confused by his wife's comment he discarded it and looked straight at Phoebe.  
"They heard" Leo then told him the looks of confusion on his face told him he wasn't being clear

"Your pregnancy"  
"Yeah they heard down there as well" Cole then confirmed, Leo looked at him in disbelief  
"Are you serious I never got this much coverage for either one of my babies" Piper then said with a sly smile. Phoebe looked at Cole  
"What do you they heard how is that even"  
"The elders have been 'watching'"  
"Yeah so have the boys downstairs" Cole stated  
"I don't get it" Prue then said Leo seemed to swallow before speaking again  
"Look your relationship was one blow the elders have taken this Pregnancy it could be there not going to allow it" Alarm rang in her head

"Not allow it" Phoebe choked on the words, her sisters head stared in Leo's direction and he looked at Cole for some sort of help. She looked at Cole then he began to speak

"The elders are probably scared of the amount of power the baby would possess" he then said, Leo didn't say anything and Cole continued

"My heritage is dark evil, it doesn't make me evil however it does mean that I cant get rid of those powers because there part of me I think the fact that the baby will be born half good half evil is what they are referring to"  
"Exactly the birth would disrupt the balance of good and evil and both sides respectably would want it on their side, when Cole was born his mother managed to salvage his human form from his father vanquishing and ridding him of it. This in itself gave Evil a great advantage I mean he entered this house without being zapped by the spell because his human form shields him from it. It's hard to know defeat someone who can chameleon themselves so easily. Your baby however will have all the traits of evil along with good I mean if left it could grow up and destroy everything including magic"  
"Oh thanks" Cole then said suddenly referring to the information on his life

"Whoa" Prue said

"Exactly"  
"Leo are you ok, last time I checked I wasn't trying to destroy the world why would I let my child do that" Phoebe asked annoyed

"You wouldn't have a choice" he turned to Cole  
"Everyday of your life you've battled yourself you've only succeeded in winning that battle once and as soon as it was won it started all over again just as quick"  
"Are the elders watching me" Cole then quipped, Leo nodded

"Everyone watches you, you're a magical fascination so to speak" he then said to him looking serious, Cole rolled his eyes

"I didn't need to know that"  
"This isn't a joke" Leo then said he looked at Phoebe  
"You have to seriously consider this Phoebe, & the elders there not going to let you have this baby and as for the source we don't know his motives yet, Phoebe look there's more at stake here"  
"At stake…thanks for the health warning" she snapped. She looked at Cole  
"I think we all need to just sit down and discuss this" Piper tried

"Yeah I mean they cant just make her get rid of it"  
"Trust me they can" Leo then said  
"If you decide to have your baby the moment its born you must give it to the elders or they will destroy it" Leo continued  
"I'll believe that when I see it, they cant kill my child" she then said in disbelief  
"No way" Piper then said  
"Now wouldn't that be considered evil" Cole sarcasm evident  
"Its for greater good" Leo tried to justify it  
"No its not" he replied in a factly voice  
"Your existence just like your child's is to dangerous do you even understand the extent of your being" Leo asked Cole impatiently.  
"I was born though no one stopped that from happening so what are the elders talking about"  
"They are talking about protecting magic, it will be obvious that the source your father will try and take the baby once its born if that happens who knows what'll he do he could obtain the powers and kill the child or train it somewhere to destroy good as a whole. Anything could happen I mean hes tried this method before" Phoebe saw a flicker of pain flash in his blue eyes at Leo's last words and wondered why.

"You can always vanquish the evil part" Cole then suggested, Leo puffed

"Its not that simple and you know it" Leo then said to him, Cole sighed, Phoebe was in shock the elders were being extreme what was wrong with them. She wouldn't let her baby be evil. She took a deep breath; they really knew how to ruin a good mood.  
"Umm Cole honey can I talk to you a minute"

Phoebe then said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room. Cole followed behind her as they sat down together. She looked at him, wanting him to tell her there was a way around this. He was right killing her baby as evil no matter what the reason was. He sighed and kissed her cheek

"I don't know what to tell you" he said honestly,  
"Are they really going to try and take our baby" she asked holding his hand slightly tighter than she should of.  
"That's there plan but I don't intend on letting them do that" he told her,  
"What did Leo mean he's tried it before" she asked him that same flicker came and went with his blinks.  
"Don't worry Leo just seems to be getting a bit carried away with his new found information" he replied grimly, she tilted her head and looked at him.  
"Cole" she said again he went to say something and she saw he wanted to tell her something but he exhaled and let it go

"Why wont you let me in" she almost accused him, He sighed and took her hands

"There're important things than my dad right now" he said,  
"Your going to tell me" she then told him, he then smiled  
"What are we going to do" she asked him more importantly he sat back on the c hair  
"I'm still figuring it out, this wasn't supposed to happen so no one knows what the outcome will be"  
"What do you mean"  
"There's a prophecy that was read at my birth. It stated that something would happen that would defy both good and evil in ways they never expected at first it was thought that I would grow up to kill you and your sisters and take over magic but that wasn't it"  
"What was it then" Phoebe asked not really getting how Cole could defy good and evil  
"Do you really need to ask me that" he asked her, she looked at him confused and he continued  
"We were not supposed to fall in love. Good is not supposed to love evil and vice versa that defies them both…despite that I think, I think we were fated together" he told her, she knew that she loved him more than anything and that he was her soul mate in every way. Fated

"Cole I love you, I don't think we were fated I know we was, there's no way in hell or heaven we would still be together otherwise, I mean were having this baby and I might like bad boys but a demon were not exactly what I had in mind for my soul mate and definitely not what I had in mind for my future. Its still doesn't explain the baby" Cole face darkened when she said this making her fear her last words

"Nothing does, it's just amazing" he then said simply, she smiled  
"So were not meant to be together but we are, and were not meant to have this baby but we so are" she told him definitely, he stroked her hand and she looked into his eyes

"I wont let anything happen to you or the baby I put my life on it" he told her, she kissed him  
"You know what that means right" she then said as she moved into his lap, he placed his hands on her waist  
"What" he asked curiously  
"Were together forever no matter what…your stuck with me in your heart body and soul" Phoebe she said proudly that thought was amazing to her. Only she could have his heart and him hers. This made her smile even more, he looked at her suspiciously then he licked his lips as he got up slightly closer to her.  
"Not necessarily I can shimmer/flame so you better be nice to me" he then joked, she laughed and pinched him before getting lost in his mouth. No one was going to do anything to her unborn baby.  
"Don't you dare" she whispered  
"Don't worry about nothing ok we'll find a way" he reassured her she hugged him  
"I Love you…Come on" she told as they got up and went back to where her family were sitting talking probably about the Leo's revelation. They would get through together.

Leo immediately looked at them expectantly

"I'm having this baby and keeping it no matter what. We'll deal with consequences and you can tell them that. No deal" Phoebe finished and returned to her breakfast.  
"Look just think about everything ive said there is more at stake" she rolled her eyes and shooed Leo away. He recoiled to his wife's side. Looking for help from either sister._  
_

"She's not thinking…She needs time to consider every angle" Leo said to Piper as they played with Wyatt & Chris in their room, he was slightly worried about his sister in law, dating a demon was definitely a shock they all had to get over but the baby was too dangerous for her and for everyone else. He didn't like the part where he delivered them ultimatums from his bosses in fact if he didn't have to he wouldn't. He hoped that Cole could understand where magic was coming from and try and convince his girlfriend wisely.

"What are you thinking" Phoebe asked Cole who was sitting looking quite lost in his thoughts, he turned his head and looked at her blankly then light of amusement touched his eyes.

"Just thinking how crazy the last year has been" he then said, she moved into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"Yeah I've been doing that lately" she replied, she could see he wanted to say something but he dismissed it like always. All she could think about was Leo's statement about her baby like it was a weapon or something. She sighed in a perfect world everyone would just be happy…surprised but happy. She never lived in a perfect world and the world was far from it. The thought of loosing her baby scared her just as much as the thought of loosing Cole. His father had showed that he still had tricks up his sleeve with belthazor stunt and that made her uneasy. Cole insisted on shimmering all over the place she didn't know why he did it he had nothing to run from. Well she didn't think he did. A part of her wondered if he did it just to remind himself of his evil heritage. When brainwashed into thinking one way of living is superior to the other then being placed in that situation, adjusting couldn't be easy. After all she never did fully adjust to be told what to do by Prue hence her run away episode.

"Baby do you think our baby will be evil" she asked him, he looked into her eyes, he pulled her closer and pecked her lips

"No because your good person and you have a beautiful soul" he told her truthfully, she smiled a small smile and didn't miss the fact he didn't mention himself.  
"Do you think so" she replied innocently because she didn't really know that he thought that about her, other people would just see her as a free spirited reckless irresponsible individual and leave it at that. He nodded then kissed her neck softly before speaking again.  
"Yeah I do I knew from the first moment we met that you was a good person" he spoke softly and his voice caressed her ears and heart. She buried her head in his neck and curled up on him.

"What happened to Nathan" it wasn't something that had been bothering her but it was something she was curious about, he was silent for a moment.  
"Why" he asked her, she felt the tightening in his voice and wondered if she even wanted to know.  
"He was my date the night we met and I haven't heard from him since then and I just wanted to know what happened to him" she said because it was true not because she wanted to accuse him of anything. He sighed and she held him tighter

"He's dead" he said darkly. She lifted her self up and looked into his blue eyes that were now masked with coldness. He looked at her and she had to understand not for the fact that she loved him but because he wasn't the same person he had been.  
"Do you regret it" she asked him,  
"How do I even answer that" he looked at her sceptically

"You either do or don't" it was fairly simple then again.

"No…I don't can we talk about something else now" he said.  
"You don't have to hide from me you know" she then reassured him

"I know there's just some things that you're better off not knowing about me" his dark tone still remained and his expression was still unreadable. She left it and they talked about other things.

Cole had been thinking seriously about another route out of this, but the only 2 he could come to was an exchange, Leo had mentioned something about the Elder's 'watching' him and if he was apparently not supposed to be born then why not just take him instead and the other was that the baby was born under dark magic. If born under dark magic there would be nothing the Elder's could do. Just like his birth however Phoebe would never go for that and he didn't want to do that at all. It defeated their relationship without any effort even suggesting it wasn't an option.

Phoebe has a brief but weird encounter with someone she knows very well

Prue takes a turn… possibly for the worst

Cole makes a decision

All in next chapter…Read on


	14. Silent Sacrifice

The Deal

Silent Sacrifice

"Are you sure" Leo then said to Cole, he half smiled and nodded  
"Yeah I am, what do you think they will say" he asked him, Leo didn't even know the idea was insane completely insane. For once he realised that this demon was truly in love with his sister in law and a secret respect for him grew inside.

"You do understand if the Elders go for it…that's it" he warned. He leaned back in his chair stroking his chin as he considered the whitelighters warning.

"Don't tell Phoebe" he said firmly, he gaped

"She's going to find out" his eyes narrowed. The half demon didn't respond. Leo studied him for a second knowing that the basics of his being were still complex to magic. Then he got up looked at him, the blue in his eyes seemed iced for a moment

"Come to me as soon as you find out" he demanded and Leo nodded and let the orbs take him.

His power should cancel out the power of his child, if he was correct in thinking this then when Phoebe did give birth his life could be exchanged. Magic would remain the same so to speak, he wondered if they would have this undeniable craving for powers and darkness in their soul like he had. That thought alone worried him, he had learned to live with it, own it as best he could but he knew how much pain and self control it took. He wouldn't want his child to go through any of that but the whitelighters had a point the vanquishing of the evil part was slightly more complicated than just simply vanquishing it. it would be imprinted on their soul so if they were like him, there would always be room for a replacement a room for a dark magic. He couldn't see a way around that but he was confident that their child wouldn't be evil. He rolled his neck and was waiting for Leo and the Elders verdict. The elders irritated him. He had since realised that to ease the void he needed powers, maybe more than he already had but he had been going to the underworld and absorbing them from meaningless creatures and it seemed to be working. However he knew that he would never be satisfied. A creature with a magical soul could go two ways, it could choose and serve its path or go crazy trying to stay neutral, and he didn't belong to good he wasn't born that way, he could only aid them.

Phoebe felt weird about everything at the moment. Her sisters were trying their best to just advise her but they just came across as interfering. Cole had been doing his mysterious act all week and she was suspicious Leo, who seemed to be avoiding talking to her at all costs. She stretched and got dressed for the day, thankful that her stomach had not yet exploded with pregnancy. On the plus side her & Cole were becoming really close and she didn't feel she was going to loose him to whatever was troubling him. He opened up more to her and that showed her that he was trusted her and she was happy for that. After getting dressed, she walked downstairs with all the chaos surrounding her pregnancy her sisters were too busy looking for ways around it that they weren't even concerned if she was ok or not. She mumbled under her breath when she saw the secretive Leo sitting down feeding Wyatt & Chris.  
"Morning" Leo greeted her, she smiled and made her way to the kettle. While making her espresso  
"Where's Piper" she asked him

"I think she still upstairs, she got in late last night from the club…Where's Cole" he added on the end  
"At his place why" she asked him, Leo didn't say anything he just smiled at her

"No reason just wondering" he then said

"Leo what are you not saying" she asked him, he drew a blank stare that made her annoyed and she took her cup and sat and proceeded to leave the room  
"Nothing Phoebe what's wrong" he asked her, she could sense that he was lying which annoyed her more.  
"Nothing" she said quietly, Leo then got up and touched her shoulder just then she was sucked into a premonition

"_They said yes on one condition" Leo then said, he nodded and his eyes grew dark _

"_Which is" he asked his voice low _

"_Your soul they want it, to keep it from re incarnating in another creature or finding a way back"  
"If I'm dead they can have it they don't need my permission" Cole said coldly  
"You don't get it, there going to imprison it"  
"Like I said if I'm dead they can do what they want" Cole said darkly. _

Phoebe whizzed round to look at Leo's concerned expression  
"What did you see" he asked, she looked at him in shock  
"Why is he going to die" she asked him seriously, His face erupted in surprise at her question  
"Phoebe what"

"Don't I just saw the two for you talking you was talking about his soul about the elders" when Leo's expression grew grim  
"You need to talk to Cole"  
"Tell me" she urged him grabbing his arm, he looked at her and smiled sympathetically

"I can't you need to talk to Cole"

"Whatever you saw Phoebe just know that it's only in your best interest" Leo offered, Then returned to her nephews. She stood confused and annoyed, he only known Cole 5 minutes and he was keeping secrets for him. She turned on her heel and went upstairs passing Piper.  
"Is everything ok" Piper asked her as they passed each other

"Ask your husband" she said, she reached her room grabbing her handbag and purse.

Cole was leaning on the ledge of the balcony; he had decided to run with the cover of being a lawyer in order to maintain some sort of identity in the mortal world. He was speaking to a client, when the elevator doors seemed to fly open; well it was just his imagination but the woman defiantly stormed in. Phoebe in a bad mood didn't really have good results for him. She walked out to where he was and looked at him a daring glare in her eyes. He finished quickly on the phone.  
"Hey baby" he tried, she glared at him  
"Is there anything you want to tell me Cole" she asked tightly, he looked at her confused

"No why" he asked her this seem to annoy her more.

"What's wrong"  
"I had a premonition this morning" she then informed him however he still didn't get it.

"Umm &" he asked wanting her to continue

"You had nice little chat with Leo about DEATH" she almost screamed the word at him. He tried to recover from what she said but he was too late she already saw the guilt. He looked at her evident anger and thought of something to say to her to make it seem ok.

"Baby look it was an idea" he only half lied,  
"What's going on Cole, what idea" she asked him quietly. He then extended his hand to her; she took it entwining their fingers. He looked at their hands then at her.

"Don't lie to me" she requested, he opened his mouth to tell her then stopped

"I was thinking about the ultimatum that the elders gave and I think I know what I can do to stop it" her eyes grew wide,

"Exchange in life, in magic can be done to keep our baby" he then told her, she looked at him  
"So your going to let the elders kill you" Phoebe then asked her voice was low and edgy, "  
"I don't know how it works but its makes sense"  
"No it doesn't…did you think about me when you made this little decision" she asked him, he looked at her when she let go of his hand and turned to leave. He grabbed her gently and turned her around

"You can't have it both ways…im sorry, if they take our baby then I'll never forgive myself and your never forgive me Phoebe it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as our child is alive" he told her truthfully, her eyes misted  
"I don't want you to do this, we can fight this" she told him firmly he smiled slightly and hugged her

"Of course we can baby but I'm not going to let you get hurt by any of this. Were going to have a baby" he told her, she didn't say anything  
"Cole" she said after a few minutes of his delayed embrace

"Yeah"  
"You can't leave me" she told him like it was fact. He took her inside and they sat down. He got her a drink turned her around so her back was against his chest.  
"I'll never leave you this is just the only way I see"  
"& Your prepared to sacrifice your life it what if it's a trick…I mean the Elders aren't exactly being friendly" she said with annoyance

"I'll do it for us and our baby and because I love you more than anything"  
"Find another way" she pleaded with him. She turned to face him and he kissed her, she caressed his face and deepened the kiss, she looked at him  
"Your not doing it" she told him before she kissed him some more. He half smiled into her. He could feel the horrible realisation of what was to come hitting her and scaring her. He held her closely. It was the right thing to do for all of them.

Phoebe lay next to a sleeping Cole, she knew in her heart he would follow through with his plan but how did she give up the man she loved. She rubbed her stomach which was starting to round, he was right. She sighed why she couldn't have it both ways. The elders may have been bluffing were they even allowed to kill. They could run she smiled to herself her sister would just scry and find her. Give up her powers she couldn't do that either.  
"Your not even born yet and your trouble" she told her unborn baby. She touched Cole and a premonition took her over again

'_Don't touch her" he yelled before the source sent a bolt through him he fell down momentarily, she looked up the source lingered over him a little before she saw him seep through into him, laughing evilly  
"I'll never die' he said as his black eyes looked them straight in the eyes. The source vanished and Cole jerked like he had been hit again. _

She looked at him, moving her hand. She didn't get it; it didn't make sense why would the source attack Cole instead of them. Getting up from the bed she went through to the bathroom.

"He's mine" she turned around to see who had said that and no one was around. As she turned the taps on she looked up in the mirror & screamed. It was Cole but it wasn't him she blinked and there was nothing there. She took a few steps back before she bumped against something she jumped and faced a sleepy Cole. Her eyes looked at him was he just in the mirror a minute ago. It was dark and she couldn't see much of his face but she knew it was him. The same man she had been in bed with. Exhaling in complete relief

"What happened why did you scream" he asked concern filling his sleepy voice. Did she tell him she saw a deranged version of him in the mirror and it was apparently talking to her, maybe threatening her? She bit her lip and walked back towards the bedroom.

"I saw something" she said quietly, he turned the lights on but on a dim setting just enough to see her face.

"Baby you screamed like someone was about to kill you what did you see, was it a premonition" that was another thing she thought about the premonition.  
"Cole do you have another 'persona'" she asked him, he looked at her then his expression became unreadable then he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her.  
"What did you see" he pressed looking into her eyes

"I saw you" she then said. His face went blank  
"what do you mean you saw me, where" he asked her

"In the mirror in the bathroom, someone said something about you being theirs then I looked up and saw you"  
"It wasn't me though" Cole told her

"Maybe not but it was definitely a version of you" she told him. Maybe it was just her imagination but it was all too real for it to have been that.  
"Did it, I say anything else" he then asked her seriously she nodded no. He accepted this holding her tighter

"This is really starting to creep me out" she whispered.

"Don't worry, get some sleep I'm right here" he reassured her she smiled and kissed him as he gently lay her down.  
"You never said whether you did or not" she then reminded him.  
"Maybe if I was a schizophrenic" he avoided the question again which made her slightly worried about what she saw but Belthazor was gone so he couldn't have another anything inside of him & why would she be able to see it.  
"I love you" Cole then told her, she smiled as he kissed her eye lids shut and held her.

Prue turned around looking from the corner of her eye, the older man standing in her meeting was hugely off putting. She knew who he was but she didn't understand after everyone filtered out. She took a few steps back and stared at the source who and in almost an instant. Fireballs came in her direction; she just about dodged them and tried to fling him across the room. What was the meaning of this why would he just turn up in her life. He grinned evilly

"You witches think your so smart, what makes you think I wont just kill you one by one" he told them, that made sense she thought. They had been convinced that he would try to kill/attack them all together but in that case they would be ready for him. She cursed herself for not thinking that he could simply single them out and kill one and break the power. After all Cole was doing that exact thing before he fell for the charms of her baby sister.

"LEOOO" she tried to scream but before she could do so. She felt the world go black.

She stirred as she opened her eyes looking around slowly. This was the underworld

"She's awake" the seer hissed. He turned and looked at her, she tried to move but couldn't finding that she was chained down. The mighty weights worked against her. When they had first seen his mortal form. It was scarily the same as Cole's with minor changes. She was so confused, if he wanted to kill her why didn't he do it.  
"Let me go" she said strongly, he smirked and walked around her, looking at her hungrily.

"No" he whispered in her ear making her body shiver with disgust.

"You should just kill her" the seer advised hatefully.  
"Silence…I will eventually but first I want something from you" He told her. She glared at him trying to flick her fingers but to no success.

"Were going to kill you" Prue told him, he laughed

"Really and I kill you now how will that work" he asked smugly as a dagger appeared in his left hand. The only person she could think of that would be any help down here was Cole's mother.

"Exactly" he then said after her silence he drew the knife starting on her leg, wielding it upward until it reached it her neck. His breathing became irregular and Prue seriously became scared.

"Now about the thing I want" he continued regaining his self control so easily like he had done it just to scare her. She tried to look away but he turned her face to face him before straightening up and looking at her.  
"Your going to get me what I want" he told her and he smiled

"Seer prepare the host"

"Where's Prue" Piper then asked, Leo shrugged.  
"Maybe she's working late" Phoebe suggested.  
"Hmm maybe" Piper then said leaving the situation alone. Prue sometimes forgot to call to say she was going to be late home.  
"I'm going to just call her to be sure" Piper then told them. Leo & Cole didn't respond to her statement and Phoebe just looked at her then back at the TV. She dialled her number in the hallway but it went straight to voicemail. That was unlike her sister who always picked up. She tried again and the same thing. Finally after failed attempts she phoned her agency. They informed her that they had not seen her since the afternoon and those they she probably left with a guy that was there. Piper was confused to her knowledge her sister wasn't involved with anyone, not that she couldn't be secretly but that was something they expected from Phoebe. Worry started to creep up and she went back in the front room.  
"There's something wrong, they said they haven't seen her and apparently she was with some guy" the little mischievous grins on Phoebe & Cole's faces didn't make the situation any easier to take serious.  
"Ooo Big sis got a secret lover" Phoebe then chimed, piper knew wherever Prue was if this was true phoebe was going to be the first to tease. Leo looked at her for confirmation  
"Can you sense her or go see where she is" Piper then asked him,

"Ok" he stood up as he started then his face went slightly weird

"What if she's in the moment with this guy and you just burst in the corner" Phoebe said, Cole laughed. Piper threw her sister an unappreciative glance.

"I cant" Leo then said after a few seconds of standing to orb  
"What" the three of them said in unison  
"I can't get a hold on her, Prue wouldn't block me" Leo then said confident this wasn't the case.

"If she was having sex she would" Phoebe added.

"Phoebe this could be serious" Piper warned, Phoebe rolled her eyes

"Maybe she discovered her life again…this is Prue were talking about even if she was in trouble wouldn't we know by now I mean demons don't exactly kidnap their victims specially when their charmed and keep them for tea and biscuits" Phoebe told her, Piper sighed in annoyance of her little sister. Before she could reply, the front door closed  
"See" Phoebe then said proudly sitting back on the sofa against Cole. Prue appeared in the front room. Looking normal so to speak. She looked around and smiled at them all.  
"What" Piper asked her judging by the smile

"Where were you" Leo then asked her, she drew a blank stare  
"Out why"  
"Piper was about to call the magic police" Phoebe said, Prue didn't seem to get it, in fact she looked kinda pale  
"Are you ok" Piper asked her sister, she nodded and smiled

"I'm fine"  
"So who's the guy" Cole then said, Phoebe laughed  
"Guy who what"  
"The agency said there was a guy"  
"OH A GUY YEAH UM E WANTED TO LOOK AT MY STUFF..IM JUST GONNA GO TO MY ROOM OK..OK" she quickly turned out of the room, but stood slightly baffled  
"My rooms up there" she announced, Piper looked at her sister weirdly.  
"Yeah Hun" she nodded and went up the stairs

"Must have been some incredible sex not to remember where your room was" Leo then commented. Cole started to laugh and Phoebe laughed.  
"Your all be really childish did you see the way she was acting something's up"

Prue looked round the cage she was in, she couldn't move and all her magic seemed to be blocked. Her sisters would know it wasn't her, she hoped. Cole would know instantly, she hoped. She wouldn't let the source destroy her family. The things he had told her about Cole made her see him differently. She could honestly admit that maybe she had been wrong about him, only maybe though. Time would tell.

Prue looked around her room with a evil grin on her face.  
"This is too easy" she said quietly to herself before she heard her room door open

"Prue are you sure you're ok" Piper asked her. The middle sister. She should just kill them and get it over with. Belthazor couldn't bring himself to kill such disgusting things. It was beyond him how he managed to raise such a powerful heir and still he had to finish it himself. No matter he thought

"I'm fine…just really tired ill see you in the morning" Piper smiled and turned to leave. Pathetic her eyes turned black. This would be fun. She laughed to herself.

Cole walked passed Prue's door and stopped. Something was off about her. He focused closely on the energy coming from her room. It was being concealed and covered. His eye brow furrowed into a frown. He wondered and then he thought against it. If it was he would know.

So a little twist there, I didn't really plan to change Prue like this but it just came to mind when I was typing so I just ran with it.

I think I might be digging myself into a hole with this story but we'll see.


	15. Trip To Hell

Future Arrival

Phoebe was playing with Wyatt & Chris who were happy for their aunt to fuss over them. While watching them build blocks and play around the front room. Leo orbed in only Chris turned and moved to where his father was

"Hey" Phoebe said to him as he picked up Chris ,Wyatt however was more interested in building his mountain of blocks, Leo smiled at this

"Where's piper"  
"Club"  
"Prue"  
"Upstairs"

"Cole"  
"Hell knows" she said with a sweet smile, he let out a small laugh, Chris was opting to be out of his fathers arm probably wanting to play with his big brother again. Leo put him down and he scurried over to Wyatt again.  
"So how are you" Leo asked sitting down next to her, she looked at her rounding stomach at 5 months she couldn't say she was pleased with her figure but that was the least of her worries

"Ok I guess anything from the elders" she asked she was against Cole decision and wasn't going to let him do it. She didn't believe the elders could be brave enough to want to kill her child once it was born they wouldn't do it. She wouldn't let them.

"No there all just watching like always" she rolled her eyes, he smiled lightly  
"How's the baby" he asked  
"Fine could kick a lot less" she said to her stomach he smiled  
"Just making themselves known" he told her she smiled.  
"Leo you know with Cole. he's just being a hot headed action man"  
"I don't doubt it but Pheebs he wants what's best for you"  
"Hmmm do you think it's the right thing to do"  
"Well I would have never thought of it but it appears so"  
"Appears" she asked

"I just don't know I mean the elders …I don't know to be honest" he said quietly showing his doubts clearly, she frowned slightly  
"You mean you don't know if they will go through with it" she corrected him, he opened his mouth then stopped.  
"Pheebs look Cole will do whatever he sees fit to protect you and the baby, you cant stop him"  
"I won't need to stop him because he wont need to do it, the Elders can't kill my child" Phoebe said matter of factly  
"Well they wouldn't call it killing they would justify it accordingly" she looked at him in disbelief

"Are you serious, im seriously loosing all respect for them" she said bitterly.  
"Just remember the bigger picture" he told her softly, then got up with chris in tow and walked towards the kitchen. She muttered under her breath then took a moment to relax herself. She was having a baby a baby with the man she loved and no one would and could take that away from her.

Cole yawned as he heard Phoebe get up and go to the bathroom. He knew she was secretly angry at him for his decision but he knew she understood. As much as it hurt him to know that he wouldn't know his child it would hurt him more to know he allowed anyone to hurt her in such a way. He didn't open his eyes but heard her get back into bed.  
"Are you ok" he asked sleep lacing his voice,  
"Yeah" she replied slowly before fitting herself in his arms and closing them, he shifted so he could caress her stomach. Her hands came over his. He smiled to himself he didn't think he content with someone ever.  
"Do you wanna know what were having" she then asked him quietly. He thought about it  
"I'll be happy either way but I think a boy is more in our interest" he told her simply

"Oh really and why is that" she asked him with suspicion  
"A girl would mean you would have to share me with another woman and if shes anything like you which I know she will be then she wont like sharing me either" he told her artfully with a smug grin on his face even though she couldn't see it. She elbowed him and her leg slipped round one of his

"Well if we had a boy then he would have to live up to your legacy"  
"So would a girl to yours…boys are easier anyway" he told her then the thought of having his child pay for his mistakes worried him. The baby kicked startling him slightly as it always did.  
"See" he told her.  
"We'll see" she mused  
"We can bet…Ow" he then suggested playfully, she elbowed him again

"We are not betting on our babies sex"  
"So how about on our sex" he whispered into her ear seductively, kissing her neck. He lifted his head up and leaned over her shoulder and looked at her, she smiled and kissed him  
"I'm listening" she told him, he smiled and whispered in her ear while moving his caresses over

"If I win" she asked him her eyes collecting his heart in full  
"You won't but" she giggled and told him something back. Surprising him  
"Like I said you" her tongue moved into his mouth kissing him deeply and hungrily. She smirked and he kissed her invading her space body and mind for a while. .

Cole followed phoebe round the department store as she picked out things for the baby. She seemed a lot happier in the last coming weeks which he was grateful for. They hadn't talked yet about what would happen when she did finally give birth but even he wasn't trying to force the issue. She turned and held up a pink baby overall  
"What if it's a boy" he asked her with a smile, she rolled her eyes  
"Boys can wear pink too" she told him and popped it in the basket, he laughed and followed her just taking in her movements as she quickly analysed items and took them or left them. Once in a while she would ask for his input but criticize him for it. He smiled then something came over him, he felt something he looked around not seeing anything remotely strange. He shook off his paranoia and finished shopping with Phoebe. They were waiting to pay and he couldn't shake the uneasiness mounting on him. Not only was he starting to feel more and wearier around Prue she was acting weird. Not that she didn't have it out for demons enough as it was but all of a sudden it was like she couldn't be bothered and was more concerned in her sisters pregnancy not that she shouldn't be. It just didn't seem right with him but he was yet to find a right situation to tell his girlfriend. They would think hes crazy if he was to suggest Prue sudden change as evil. He couldn't risk being right in this situation. As they were leaving the store Phoebe was already at the car, he took his eyes off her for one second and his suspicions came in full effect. When he heard Phoebe scream he saw the demon grab her by the throat. Cole raced quickly towards the car and subtly used a low level energy ball to distract the demons he couldn't risk exposure in an open car park. The demon snarled and he punched him before sending the last energy ball into him. He fell and burst in flames. Phoebe stood in shock she looked around and then back to him  
"The baby" she said looking at him fear in her eyes, "He wanted the baby" she elaborated. He moved to her side while looking to see if anyone saw and hugged her

"Its ok, everything going to be ok, is the baby ok" he asked concerned

"Yeah were fine, a bit shaken but fine" she told him with a small smile  
"Come on lets get back" he told her with a reassuring smile.

Phoebe was worried the demon had said he wanted the child. It belonged to the source. She was grateful that Cole came when he did because she was caught so off guard she feared for what could have happened. When the reached the manor she informed her sisters of what happened. Her baby didn't belong to the source she sighed. Prue seemed to just over look the whole situation like it wasn't serious which bothered her. Her sister had been bothering her lot more than usual. She wondered if she was jealous because some comments made by her older sibling could be taken in that sense. Her obsession with the child possibly being evil forced her not to talk to her sister for a 2 weeks about her pregnancy. They talked about the source and now the apparent demons after the baby. Cole seemed distracted through it all and she wanted to know what was on his mind the past week she felt like he was hiding something from her.  
"Are you ok" she asked him, he smiled and nodded

"Maybe I should go to the underworld see if I can't find anything out" he then offered

"No it's just the source trying to scare us" she told him firmly not wanting him to go anywhere near the underworld,  
"I would rather be sure of that, say something happened today" he then said quietly. She smiled and leaned against him  
"But it didn't, Im fine and so is the baby…stop worrying" she told him. She heard him sigh in defeat.

"Well it looks like you wont be going anywhere without one of us, now there's a demonic hit out for my niece or nephew" Piper spoke up. Phoebe frowned slightly

"I'm not incapable" she defended

"We didn't say that but I think it would be best that way" Prue walked back into the room.  
"What would be best" she asked confused

"Phoebe can't go anywhere without one of us"  
"I'm not 12 I don't need to be chaperoned" she then said loudly but it fell on deaf ears. Cole smiled and she sighed before accepting her family were not going to budge on this.

Cole cursed under his breath as he remembered the fight he just had with Phoebe, he was becoming increasingly uneasy around Prue and he knew exactly why. It may not of been obvious to her so called sisters but he could almost taste the evil coming from her. He tried to tell Phoebe but she all of rejected the idea of her sister being evil more importantly she reminded him of exactly who was evil in this situation. He wasn't paranoid he knew his father could take on the form of Prue and pretend because he couldn't exist inside a good soul. Why didn't he realise sooner. There were plenty of signs. He paced back and forth for what seemed like forever before he saw blue orbs entering the front room of the penthouse. He eyed leo suspiciously

"Cole" he started urgently  
"What is phoebe ok" he then asked concerned, Leo shook his head

"No, Cole what you said to her about Prue"  
"I know it cant be true right" The whitelighter frowned

"The source wouldn't put himself so close to the only people that could kill him"  
"I'm telling the truth that is not Prue, havent you realised that since that day she hasn't even been near the book of shadows. When shes normally the one scanning through every page. Leo she tortured a demon for Christ sake, she may not like us but she wo uldnt of done that are you really gonna ignore that" he strained. Leo brow became one as he listened to Cole

"Why would the source put himself close to you knowing you would know it's him" Cole sighed

"Leo even if it means you follow her around I am telling you t hat the source is living under that roof right now" he stressed.  
"How come you didn't try to prove it then, I mean if she is evil then shouldn't you of tried to show us that" Leo asked, Cole gaped and could of fried the whitelighters for his ignorance "  
"Yeah just fireball their sister, of course that would look a bit strange when she I dunno, falls down and 'dies'" he snapped at him. Leo stared at him like he was insane.

Leo watched Cole shimmer out, where did he go. He didn't want to admit to any of what Cole decided to throw out. He wished he could have said he was shocked when the furious argument burst out between Cole & Phoebe but he had also been slightly suspicious of the current Prue and to have the demon himself say she was evil. Cole seemed so sure he wasn't sure himself he didn't know what to think. Could the source take a risk to live under the same roof as them? Then a thought came to his mind about how Cole had infiltrated their lives. He muttered something under his breath before orbing out the apartment.

Piper was waiting for Prue to get back from work, she was now really confused she knew her sister and Cole was way out line saying she was evil. What did he think they were stupid as to make the same mistake twice, they never clocked onto the fact that he was evil in the beginning but he was stranger this was their sister. How could he say that? Phoebe was still upstairs throwing things around probably. She tapped on the table, the source of all people why would he be as dumb to be right under their nose. It didn't make sense and their sister would never of let evil near her let alone take her over more importantly Prue would have found a way to tell them this was what was happening. It had been months and everything was relatively normal. She cursed Cole for his demonic involvement in their lives. Phoebe was always the one to bring complication to the family. She sighed and clasped her hands tightly.  
"Everything ok" Prue then asked walking into the room, she studied her sister carefully. Nothing was different about her.  
"Everything's fine, phoebe and Cole had a fight"  
"Oh I heard" she said with a sly smirk playing on her lips. Piper didn't respond as her older sister took a seat, looking at her quite intently.  
"He's working with the source" she suddenly then said, Piper looked at her sister seriously

"Come on Piper the guy is trying to poison phoebe against us, hes always shimmering to the underworld and it's not to find out what's going on and now hes saying I'm evil" she stated quite matter of factly. Surprisingly Piper had not even thought of Cole turning back over to evil or maybe he was never good.

"He wouldn't, Phoebe and the baby"  
"Impregnating a charmed one, callas move" she spat "Phoebe always was naïve" she continued, Piper thought about this and then Phoebe could be heard on the phone and then she appeared in the room with a frown of discomfort on her face.  
"Pheebs are you ok, is it the baby" Piper asked suddenly, her sister turned and looked at her Prue was looking at Phoebe seriously before Phoebe could respond Leo orbed in

"Cole's" he started then saw Prue who smiled, Leo seemed to move uncomfortable towards Piper but Prue plastered smile and eyes stayed on him  
"Coles what" Phoebe pressed.

"He's evil, he was never good" Prue suddenly offered, Phoebe shot her angry look  
"Phoebe wake up, hes crossed the line he's talking about me being EVIL, he's obviously trying to turn us against each other" Phoebe looked at her sister

"He was so sure" she started

"Prues right, he's been fooling us all this time"  
"No. he wouldn't of just said something like that if he didn't believe it"  
"Why not" Prue pressed

"He wouldn't, what happened the day you went missing" Phoebe suddenly asked. Prue face became robbed with shock  
"Are you on his side" she asked with Disgust, Leo tried to get a word in but was cut off by Phoebe's snap

"Answer the question" she said in a low voice,  
"Exactly what happened" Prue stressed getting angry with her sister, Piper watched the scene unfold as Prue stood up and walked towards Phoebe towering over her.  
"Why cant you just accept the fact that he's evil" before anything was said Phoebe had slapped Prue and in turn something differed in Prue's demeanour and she almost snarled at her sister. Piper and Leo looked and couldn't believe it then Prue retreated and looked back at them.  
"Fine protect your demon lover, were going to vanquish him"  
"WHATTT!!" phoebe exclaimed

"Me& Piper just talked about it"  
"WE WHAT" Piper started was blotted out by Leo  
"STOP, all of this. look we need to sit and talk Cole said some pretty disturbing things earlier"  
"Exactly, he wants this" then as if on queue two demons appeared in the room and aimed energy balls at Prue and Piper,  
"The sources child" one of then said pointing at Phoebe before one shimmered and grabbed her, she backed kicked and freed herself from his grip, Piper tried to freeze the one throwing the energy ball. Prue had already flung him across the room before the unthinkable happened.

The seer watched as the oldest witch's energy was almost drained, the charmed power was supposed to be unbreakable yet here they were breaking it. She was surprised the sisters had not realised as soon as belthazor had. Now the whereabouts of that traitorous demon where unknown to her. Elizabeth flamed into the chamber and looked at the seer

"What is going on" she asked directly, the blueness of the queens eyes seized to freeze the seer as she answered

"There getting weaker without knowing it, my master is an excellent" she replied. The woman did not respond

"Weaker" she questioned, the seer turned, and nodded before explaining

Cole could feel something was very wrong, he shimmered not caring whether or not she wanted to see him or not.

"Do we take the demons life, the child could still kill us all" an elder began

"Banish to the depths of hell" another chimed in

"She will no longer continue as charmed" the lead elder started, he frowned at this  
"Good will be vulnerable regardless of her threats" he answered, they stopped

"It's impossible" one suddenly spoke up

Phoebe stood in complete shock and fear as Piper went down from a fireball, she couldn't scream or move as she watched the attacker…her own sister moving silently towards her with the blackness that screamed all evil resting in her eyes. Phoebe shook her head in disbelief what was going on, where was Prue. She looked towards Piper, Leo was beside her in a second and had his hands ready to heal, Phoebe blinked and when she reopened her eyes. It was dark and confined. She try to recollect her thoughts but could not grasp any of what happened, the last thing she remembered was Piper being hit by Prue. Her head became heavy with thoughts and she was unable to keep her eyes open.

Leo panicked for a moment before Piper started to regain consciousness, how could Cole of known, how had the source got under their radar, how had evil once again got under their radar. He cursed at this and then he came to a conclusion maybe the source was telling the truth maybe Cole was still in alliance with him and was secretly setting them up. How else would he explain the imposter going unnoticed in his own house for months? Piper was a fury of questions that he could not answer. Where was Prue?

The source smiled gleefully down at the sleeping witch, he took on the form of his son and awaited her awakening. The seer had strict orders to return the now ghostly oldest witch to her 'sister' to who if he was correct would not believe her as true and hopefully kill her. he smiled at his brilliance and waited patiently taking in the creature that had swayed his son to the worse, who had stolen his heir from him for selfish reasons such as LOVE. Never did he know a demon who loved a demon who felt and without a moments hesitation he created a fireball in his hand, wanting to kill the serene creature who had tricked his prodigy into this. He leant back and looked; he will test this so called love of hers that she had so profoundly confessed to her son.

"We'll see" he mused out loud

Cole moved around the manor which was unusually quiet, he was tempted to call out for Piper or Leo but thought against it. he scanned the room and resided to upstairs. Before he felt himself stop dead in its track without warning or permission

"You bastardd , whereas my sisters" Piper shouted before she came to face him, Cole looked at her strangely  
"Don't fucking look at me like that, where are they. Prue out of nowhere just just" she started to ramble and then his mind went to the one thing that mattered

"Where's phoebe"  
"Like you don't know" she spat at him, his eyes widened and he looked at the middle sister carefully, his body started to come out of the freeze and he regained his movement moving towards her as she held her hands in the defensive stance

"WHERE IS SHE" he pressed urgently

"You should know you son of a bitch, was this your little plan all along, get our trust again and then kill us one by one, where's Prue been and isn't so convenient you're the only one who picked up this changed and now Phoebes disappeared along with her. I guess im the first to go"

"Prue, you mean. They took Phoebe" he was trying to make sense of her rant but she was about near to blowing him up. His fists clench, he was too late, his father acted sooner than he thought.

He let his concentration slip before he was hit with something that he suspected was a potion, he gagged and the core of his void seemed to ignite a nasty, evil feeling in him that he couldn't suppress he snarled before realising the energy ball going towards the sister. He shimmered out allowing the sick feeling to subside inside him.

_Did you really think i would just let you go…you know better belthazor_ Cole heard the voice drum in his head and he became depowered for a moment, the feeling attacked again what going on he was thought as he gripped the wall beside him. h is body started to shimmer against his will, he was being controlled by the source.

Prue drifted in and out of consciousness she couldn't, feel anything she felt completely drained. Her only concern was her sisters. What if the source had killed them already. Did they realise it wasn't her. The baby. She tried to hold onto these thoughts as the purity was draining from her. She closed her eyes holding on the thought of her sisters the best she could, they would come and they would destroy the source.


	16. Goodbye My Dear

Phoebe laid completely still, her hands over stomach. Cole wouldn't betray her not again would he? Where was her sister, she knew something was wrong why didn't she think deeper about it. He must have known, he is a demon and the source is his father. She closed her eyes shut, the source had here against her will and she wasn't co-operating with him in no way shape or form he could kill her if he wanted, he wasn't getting their baby.

"Cole where are you" she said quietly, the source said it was all part of a plan but she didn't believe him. Maybe in the beginning it was the plan but Cole changed he wouldn't do it not again. She refused to believe that he had been lying to her all these months. You can't fake love she thought. All the love they made, the baby, conversations everything he couldn't of faked it even if he was the source himself. The baby started to kick and she groaned. Was Prue alright she knew she wasn't dead otherwise the power of three would have been broken. now she understood why they only had meaningless demons chasing them the source knew if there was a big upper level demon then they would need the power of three which he couldn't fake. she heard the scratching of a door opening and opened her eyes to see her visitor.

"Prue…is that you" Piper then asked wearily, Prue looked at her sister confused, how did she even get here. What was going on. she couldn't focus correctly on Piper so she closed her eyes once more to regain her composure she must of passed out because the headache that was attacking her seemed to grow with every movement. She saw Leo standing in the corner of the room pretty much on edge as he stared at her.

"Wha..Whats going on" she asked, Piper was about to make a step  
"It could be a trick" Leo then said suddenly, what could be a trick she thought to herself

"Piper" she called, Piper didn't say anything for a moment then she retreated to Leo's side. Prue stood up and looked at the pair.  
"Where's Phoebe?" she asked them  
"You should know" Piper shot back, she was confused

"I don't get it…where is she" she asked again. Piper seemed tor realise something

"Don't you remember"  
"Remember what…the last thing I remember was being at work" she told them

"OMG Prue…phoebe's been kidnapped. You was I think the source did something to you" she then started to say

"What are you talking about kidnapped by who? What about the baby" she was really confused

"We, I don't know it all happened fast, I didn't get proper chance to react. Oh Prue we've been the worst sisters alive" she said

"The source impersonated you in this house for months"  
"MONTHS…ive been gone for months" she exclaimed  
"Please don't let this be another trick…the source, the source was you and hes taken phoebe, there gonna take the baby and turn it evil." She told her  
"Why didn't you know, why didn't you do something sooner"  
"We didn't know and we just" she stopped halfway and looked disappointed  
"We just didn't realise until it was too late…Phoebe and Cole had a fight about it. He said you was evil and then…you was and then it all happened and now. I don't know. I don't know what to think. I don't know who's on my side and who's not" she then said in complete despair

"Cole told you I was evil"  
"Not in so many words…but eventually" she told her

"Well he would know…months and he only realises now" she said in disbelief

"I know" she said quietly

"Do you think" she started and Piper shrugged she looked at Leo

"Phoebe insists"  
"But Phoebe's naïve" Prue threw

"Why would he, after everything Whats the point… he I just don't know" piper finished  
"Where is he" she asked, Cole would be the downfall of her family if she let him.

"I don't know, he tried to fireball me but I got out the way just in time. He just changed he kept asking about Phoebe like he didn't know and then he attacked me"  
"that's demons for you" she said in disgust. She felt really weak she sat down.  
"The source" she started, Piper and Leo looked at her seriously

"He dies…tonight" she said definitely.

"How many times I don't believe you…and you can't keep me down here my sisters will come and then we'll vanquish your ass to hell" she spat at the source that was single handily twisting everything she loved into something conceded and evil.

"My dear…your bold statements don't scare me…once I'm done with you ill kill you then no power of three no charmed ones. Just evil" he told her, she couldn't see his face because of the huge hooded cape on. a boiling anger rose inside her and before she knew it a fireball flew from her hand, the source was stepped back slightly and he growled

"Not even born and displaying such power" he said, she glared at him her baby was not a weapon of power. Now if only she could trigger shimmering.

"Where's Cole…I want to see him" she then demanded now if the source was telling the truth then he should have him here in no time. The source remained silent

"BELTHAZOR…is not your concern anymore" his voice echoed through the walls of her prison

"COLE loves me"  
"HE DOES NOT…stupid witch demons cannot feel let alone love. What you experienced was a lie, belthazor the great betrayer. You think the sources son could ever fall for a weak disgusting little witch."

"He would never do anything to hurt me or our baby" she told him definitely she was sure of it. the source seemed to grow angry and the doors slammed shut before he flamed out not without saying that she would be put out of her misery soon enough.

Cole opened his eyes, he stared up at the black ceiling, it was dark and he dared to move. He had been blindsided ambushed by demons he knows were sent by his father. The underworld always had this nasty warmth almost as if it wanted to suffocate its inhabitants. He caught onto the fact that he was infact chained against something. His vision came into action and he looked tried to take in his surroundings.

"You don't even have the decency to die" he heard a voice he knew very well before a rain of pain was brought down on him.

"Is everything ready?" Prue asked Piper who nodded,

"Our powers weren't work down in the underworld Prue…we cant try and do the spell down there" she told her worried about the outcome of the backfire.  
"It has too, there's no way we can phoebe back up here otherwise" she said, Piper looked doubtful  
"what about Cole "  
"We'll vanquish him when the times right" she told him  
"What if he's with Phoebe"  
"Then they should be up here shouldn't they" which made sense, Piper sighed

"Ok…lets go" she said mustering up all her courage to save her sister.

Phoebe was going out of her mind, she didn't know how long she had been down here but it felt like forever, the source was playing nasty tricks with her mind. He wanted her against Cole; one thing kept coming to her mind where his mother was. For some reason she seemed like her only hope to get out of here. She could at least walk around this box…the baby wouldn't shimmer or she couldn't get it to shimmer a slight fear that it felt at home down here scared her.

"Come on" she thought out loud what was taking her sisters so long. It felt like years she was going to go crazy

"Where's everyone"  
"Wanna go get ice-cream" she tried to bribe her unborn baby to do anything to get her out of here

The source smiled, looking at his broken son.

"RISE" he ordered before his body stood tall. He checked for any sign of human in his now complete son.

"Lets go destroy your little witches faith" he told him, nothing was said in response.

Phoebe heard the doors open again now looking up to see if it was her sisters. She blinked twice when she saw Cole standing his eyes were low and unreadable but one thing that didn't go unnoticed. They were black.  
"Cole" she called, but he didn't respond. Not like the last time she thought to herself as she started to panic. The source couldn't trick her into thinking he was evil. She shook her head and tried again this time taking a step forward. She took the step and the source appeared, now in-between them.

"Not so fast"  
"Cole can you hear me"  
"Belthazor is without you now…I've made sure of it" she bypassed the source and he laughed as she stood in front of a zombie that was Cole. She looked at him but his eyes did not focus on her or anything for that matter.  
"What have you done to him" she snapped, she attempted to touch him but he moved away from her. She looked at him hurt and confused she didn't understand.  
"Cole, its me" she tried,

"Enough, belthazor guard the door …its time she suffered" he ordered and he obeyed. Not once did his eyes fall on her. Not once. She didn't even register what the source had said because of the man standing in front of her.

"NOW" he shouted before Cole shimmered away. She stared in the spot where he just was. Before she felt herself being grabbed.  
"Believe me now" he whispered evilly into her ear. She cringed.  
"NO" she shouted and kicked him to break free of his hold. As if her baby finally got it. She shimmered.

"PHOEBE" Piper shouted, they stood in mid battle with 3 demons. Their sister looked around but seemed to be lost, Prue had already thrown a crystal into place, Leo had orbed in unnoticed and placed the other one. Piper had the last one. She tried to move around the last demon. He advanced towards her before being flown half way across the cavern. She put it down then realising her sister was in the middle of the circle.  
"PHEOBE!!!" she tried again now she seemed to notice. Something dark appeared behind her and it was.

"PIPER NOW" Prue shouted.  
"DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD DEFEAT ME IN MY OWN WORLD" he shouted, his voice rumbling over everything in the cavern. Phoebe was caught in the circle. Things started to stir and they started to chant. Phoebe ran to get out of the circle.  
"STAY A WHILE" the source grabbed her holding her, Piper tried to freeze him but it didn't work.

"PHOEBE GET OUT OF THERE" Prue shouted to her, Phoebe who was thrown to the floor by the source screamed out. Piper and Prue were scared.

"WELL I WASN'T GOING TO DIE WITCH" he snarled over her and started to throw fireballs. Phoebe looked up and clutching her stomach. Piper started to throw explosions, Phoebe who started to rise slowly, but unsteady in her step.

Phoebe feared for her baby, she was the sources ticket to survival her sisters couldn't complete the spell without her and he couldn't be vanquished as long as she was in here with him. Fireballs were created in her hands and flew towards him. He seemed to go back slightly but not enough they needed him to be completely weakened or distracted for the completion of the spell. She advanced towards her sisters. The current within the cavern became violent, things started to fly and smash. The source was trying to use all his power. Just then she saw him, he shimmered in. he looked at her, she looked a them and she seemed to stop. She could hear her sisters screaming her name. But she couldn't stop looking at him. he was in there. She then changed her direction and went towards him. She felt something hit her but turned and was surprised when she found a field of light around her protecting her.

"What is she doing, phoebe leaves him" Prue shouted completely at a loss with her sister's common sense. They needed to complete the spell otherwise the source could kill them. the field of light around her seemed to disappear and the next ball of energy that the source threw hit her and she flew out and across.

A familiar shock passed through him as if he had been hit in the same instance he saw her get hit the emptiness started to fade. He shimmered instantly.

Demons appeared and Prue cursed under her breath fear for her sister but not being able to get to her, she used her powers to throw some off their course,. Piper was down she moved to her side. The source seemed to be getting stronger with every failed attempt.

Phoebe was dazed, what if he killed her child. She tried to moved then found she was being held. She looked up Cole was there and she wasn't sure whether she should run or hug. She looked at him but he didn't look at her, then as he started placed her on her feet he looked at her. She sighed in complete relief when she heard him speak.  
"Phoebe"  
"OMG COLE, I thought you were gone" she said remembering the battle going on, she looked at him relived that his eyes were blue and beautiful again. She looked at him but something was changed he looked at her.  
"You need to help your sisters, this is it" he told her, she nodded but didn't move. He licked his lips and then looked over to where Piper and Prue were holding their own.

"You know that there's no way to keep him in there, down here hes to powerful" he started she didn't get it. She looked at him blankly before she read his mind like book. She shook her head at him.

"NO" she started strongly, before he touched her face and smiled slightly.  
"Remember…the bigger picture" he started, she didn't care about it. she looked to her sisters t hen to him. he couldn't make her choose.

"Cole don't please our baby, I love you …we can vanquish him another time please" she then told him tears falling down her face as she grasped what he was going to do, his finger traced her lip

"I'll always love you Phoebe" he his hand fell from her face and he shimmered, she screamed and tried to keep contact with him but it was too late, she turned and saw him inside. He shouted to her sisters to start again. She couldn't believe it not again she couldn't loose him not again. She was by her sisters in no time, words coming from her mouth that she didn't want to say because she knew he wouldn't be there when she finished. Everything stirred and moved around and yet she felt outside herself. The source screamed in pain inflicted by Cole who in turn dropped back from his fathers attack. Words were exchanged. Then they both stopped as the spell took effect. His face became torn with pain. Her heart sank

"COLE GET OUT….Co-"she stopped as an explosion took place. Everything was so bright for a second before everything was still.

"OMG" piper shouted from her side. There was nothing. No source.

"IS IT DONE" Prue asked, it looked done. There was something different about this time.

"Cole" she whispered. She suddenly felt sick and everything span in the opposite direction.

Prue caught Phoebe, Piper called for Leo, who arrived and orbed them back to the manor.

"Is he really gone this time" Piper asked Leo hurriedly as they placed Phoebe on the sofa. Leo started to heal whatever he could to revive her.

"Yeah he is…We felt it this time" he ensured them. Phoebe suddenly woke up mid scream.  
"COLE…where's Cole" she began to ramble about Cole. Piper and Prue looked at each other they knew he was in there but there was nothing they could do. It was too late.

"Sweetie"  
"NOO…WHERE IS HE" she asked cutting Piper off.  
"He's gone" Prue said quietly. Phoebe shook her head.

"He can't, he was supposed" she stopped and everything started to hurt.

"Phoebe the baby" Prue then said realising her sister's anguish could have grimmer consequences.  
"the baby" she said quietly, she looked down at her stomach. Was she even still pregnant she felt empty. She stood up and not wanting to be around anyone that wasn't him she shimmered out of the room to her room.

"Should we go check on her" Piper then asked Prue

"Lets give her some space…I can't believe any of this" Prue couldn't believe that the source was dead but more importantly. Cole she couldn't believe he was dead. He just, he helped them with his life. She sighed deeply and regretfully. She hoped her sister would be ok. But she already knew she wouldn't be.

…….REVIEW sorry it has been a long time: (…who knows if anyone's still reading


	17. Role Reversal

The next 3 months went agonisingly slow for the family; Phoebe was in and out of bad moods and good moods. They actually had a secret system between themselves to work out what kind of mood she was in for that day.

Phoebe walked up and down her bedroom, she'd been doing this for the past half an hour she wasn't quite sure what she hope to achieve by doing this but she couldn't sit still the baby was becoming really persistent and his or hers powers were becoming more active. She tried to wipe the image of him leaving her from her mind but couldn't but she refused to cry about it anymore, she had to find a way to bring him back. There had to be. Her sisters try to put forward that it may have happened anyway when the baby was born and that's when she decided that they didn't care about his death and what it meant for him to do that. He did it to help them and they couldn't even see that. She frowned then something pulled her insides, she doubled over and cried out. Before realising what was happening.

She was having her baby.

Everyone seemed to exhale, when the doctor announced the birth of her baby boy. It came as a slight shock that she had the birth a month early but they were both in good condition. Prue & Piper looked at each other now wondering what was going to happen with the elders seeing as the source was no longer a threat. Nothing had been said since the death of the source, Leo wasn't sure what they were planning but the existence of the baby was just left in balance.

So was this it…she thought to herself months of worrying and planning and they weren't even going to make some sort of explosion about her child. She was now alone in her room with her son. She smiled when she remembered the conversation she had with Cole about the sex of the baby  
"Maybe you do always get what you want" she said out loud, and then looked at him sleeping. Not a bang nothing no struggle nothing. She sighed what was going on. A part of her at least wanted them to try and take her baby then it wouldn't seem like he died for nothing. Then she became sad why he had to be so damn brave. She loved and hated him for it but now she wanted something dramatic to happen and it wouldn't she could almost feel it. Then her breath was taken from her

"_My liege your throne awaits you" the seer spoke to a dark figure which didn't speak or move _

"_Avenge him and fulfil your legacy" she finished, still the figure didn't move and didn't speak._

She was taken out of the short premonition, what going to happen was the source still alive. She would die if that was the truth. She heard her baby crying and instantly got up. Her family had been supportive but she only wanted one person to be here to share it with. She sighed heavily and picked up the crying baby, he had brown eyes like her but she could already see he was going to have his father's dark features and hair. She held him close.  
"Looks like its just going to be you and me" she told him quietly rocking him to ease his crying. Surprised at how fast she was falling into a mothers role. Just then the nurse came in checked that baby and mother were coping ok before taking him for some standard tests. Leaving phoebe to run over the premonition she just had. Her head began to hurt and she retired to her hospital bed.

6 Months Later

Prue entered the manor drenched from head to toe from the rain battling down outside, things had taken a drastically normal turn for the three of them with the occasional low level demon being deviant they were leading quite normal lives for once in the last 4 years however not all was the same, Phoebe wasn't the same she didn't have the spark that made her the rebel of the family for some reason Prue underestimated her relationship with Cole but he was gone now and there was nothing they could do about it. Phoebe was Phoebe she got on with things, looked after her baby did what she wanted when she wanted so in some respect her sister wasn't all gone. Prue walked upstairs removing her wet garments as she approached her room, she saw Phoebe in the hallway.

"Its absolutely horrible outside" she commented, Phoebe smiled at her  
"you should have been smart and took an umbrella" she simply said smugly and walked down the stairs

"Hows CJ" she called out

"Sleeping so don't wake him up, that baby is like a fizzy drink he just wont stay still." She heard her reply  
"You didn't use a spell did you" she called back out from her room  
"Next time" she replied.

Phoebe walked through into the kitchen, touching things as she did, she was trying to get a premonition Leo had told them that a new source could be in the making and that they had to have their guard up at all times but nothing out of the ordinary had happened so she was loosing faith in his warning. Now she knew it was bad to actually want a new source but she couldn't help drawing her attention back to the premonition she had when CJ was born nothing had happened along them lines yet but for some reason she was hopeful for something to happen. She had tried so hard to get over the fact that he wasn't with her anymore but she couldn't and she looked at every spell in the book of shadows and got nothing absolutely anything on how to bring back someone, she wrote spells and basically tried everything magically possible to bring him back. Except one thing which she was so tempted to do but knew her family would deem her as insane. Evil.

She knew that his mother was somewhere in the underworld and she was very powerful which confused her slightly because she could continue her husbands reign but she didn't really want to get into demonic politics. The first thing that angered her is that the elders revoked their bluff to destroy her child because they destroyed the source and it was like a reward but she knew they could have never done it. Her baby was never dangerous it made her sick to think of all she lost because of their empty threat.

The seer watched the crystal ball closely, her eyes widely white and misted, the underworld was in silent chaos as the search for a new leader was becoming a blur of demonic factions competing against each other. The seer turned and spoke  
"What do we do. His heir is still with the witch" she spoke into the darkness,

"We wait" Elizabeth replied as she sat on a throne

"Wait, don't you understand" she started but was stopped by the icy stare given to her by the Queen.

Elizabeth dismissed the seer and plunged deep into thought, if only she had been more careful with her company she would be dead like a normal human being but she had been selfish and naïve now she was cursed for a lifetime with the emptiness of a demon and the conscious of a human. The source had cleverly made sure that even he was to be defeated she would possess all the same powers and attritubutes to run the underworld at his demise, he never counted that her mind had not changed from a human to demon it had remained the same. He tried many times to 'fully convert' her but having given her equal powers it failed him. Until he realised that he had created/turned her into something that he could not reverse. She was immortal. She was shocked to say the least when she felt the connection from her son diminish in an instant, she wondered why exactly he gave up his life like that it didn't make much sense but Cole wasn't a child that ever did. Now she knew that their was a grandchild that the heavens never took away that was her dilemma. There was two ways to restore the underworld, accept a new leader or resurrect the right heir. In a way she felt almost compelled to warn the witches of this because to resurrect him would resume the battle of good and evil but also complicate the place of the child. She bit the top of her finger and as if something enlightened her she smiled.  
"Genius" she commented on her idea.

CJ was crawling around her room and she proceeded to read book. She was surprised her concentration had lasted this long it normally drifted to thoughts of him but it worried her that she didn't think about him as much. Her sisters said it was because she was getting over it and moving on. if she could think of a way to bring him back without evil she would of done it but there wasn't one that she could think of. Cj started making his way back to the bed but unable to climb she bent down picked him up  
"Are you going to let mommy do anything constructive" she asked the little boy who just smiled and played with her hair, she sighed and kissed his forehead and let him down on the bed  
"Your like your dad…big distraction" she told the oblivious infant she picked up her book and started to read. She raised an eyebrow when she read a line about Cats and their nine lives then she thought of something then dismissed it but it came up again. Cole in essence had two lives belthazor and his own when one was destroyed he still survived.

"It's just another dead end" she said out loud. Blew out a breath and contemplated starting smoking as a bad habit to get over her serious pining for Cole. _What would loveless phoebe do? _She asked herself _Fuck & drinks until she can't do them anymore_ she shook her head and quickly glanced at an occupied baby on her bed, she sat up and pulled him into her lap

"Lucky for you I'm not her anymore" she said he made noises. Just then she thought something deceived her as she saw a shimmer. Her first thought was the protection of her baby. She gripped him tighter and turned her head to look at the person now in her room.  
"We need to talk" Elizabeth said directly and she already knew she had no choice in the matter. She looked into the eyes of the sources wife swallowing slightly before answering.

"One move on my son and will find a way to vanquish you" she told her just as direct.

"That's not why im here, the new source is almost ready" she told her

"So why tell me, why bother, were the enemy"

"I've made a decision…the new source is going to be Cole" phoebe jerked out of position at the mention of his name, she frowned and glared at the woman

"Is that a joke" she asked her seriously  
"No its not…I just thought you should know" she turned to shimmer

"WAITT…how's that possible hes dead" she began

"Evil has it way of retain its goods" she told her simply, she put cj down and stood up  
"How is that possible" she asked again  
"He's in the wasteland"  
"He's alive" her heart missed a beat

"No…your Cole is dead or will be dead when hes brought back"

"I don't understand" she told her, Elizabeth ran a hand through her black hair before answering

"In order to bring him back successfully, his human half is completely dormant…he wont remember a thing. Not you his child he'll only remember his purpose to destroy good and your sisters" she told her definitely. Phoebe eyes opened wide  
"OMG hes alive" she repeated, his mother looked at her strangely

"Did you hear me" she asked her just to clarify she shook her head

"I heard you, but you can't fully keep his human down" she told her hopeful

"Not me belthazor" Phoebe mouth dropped open

"Is this like rebirth" she asked her carefully,  
"You could say that" a million thoughts ran through her head but one was the most prominent.  
"You said he'll have no memory…I can make him fall in love with me" Elizabeth titled her head and laughed

"Slightly optimistic" she commented

"No I can…if he has no memory he wont know who or what I am…I could be a lets say a demon for he knows" As if the woman caught her idea  
"Your serious aren't you"  
"Deadly" Phoebe then said realising what she was thinking

"You can't go undetected in the underworld"  
"Why not…he went undetected up here…same principle different character" she said simply and now walked around her room with her plan in full motion.  
"I'll pose as a demon, work his buttons hes my soul mate he will eventually fall for me and all his source activities will cease and we wont need to vanquish him because I wont let it get that far…doesn't the source have to have queen… I mean you're his mom"  
"Hold on do you know what you're saying" she asked her seriously

"Yes…don't you want him to be happy" she asked her  
"This is absurd"  
"This was your husband's idea to bring us down infiltrate gain trust and destroy, so lets just reverse it" she told her like it was the most logical thing in the world it took her a moment to respond.  
"You don't have any active powers or demonic and my grandchild"  
"I can fake powers with potions if I need to be demonic, and I don't need to be down there all the time just some of the time" she remembered exactly how Cole operated in the beginning stages of their relationship when she didn't know she was demon and planned to copy it in style. She looked at her for some sort of approval because if she wasn't on board it would fail.

"Are you going to help me" she asked after some time, Elizabeth studied her then answered

"No…but I'll be impressed if you pull it off"  
"Your not going to help"  
"No you have to win him by yourself I mean your so confident he'll fall in love with you…remember my dear this isn't your Cole anymore this is the sources son your be dealing with. The difference will be complete shock to you" Phoebe shook her head

"I can handle Cole, he doesn't scare me…I'm just happy hes alive" she told her truthfully she nodded

"Well, the coronation will take place in 3 weeks so I guess you got time to plan my husband will tear down the walls of hell if you succeed" she mused then her eyes almost flashed a bright blue and she smiled

"I look forward to it" she told her and shimmered. Phoebe looked at Cj who had fallen asleep during the conversation. Phoebe smiled at this new prospect.  
"He's alive" she felt like screaming and made sure her baby was comfortable before going downstairs to inform her sisters.

Piper Prue & Leo sat there in shock, as Phoebe ran down her mad woman plan.  
"Ok im scared that you're actually serious about this. & what is it with you and evil. How can you have the sources wife in your room Phoebe you should of shouted"  
"She's really not out to get us infact I don't know what her game is but she more or less gave me the go ahead"  
"Oh yeah go ahead and get killed" Piper replied,

"Pheebs you said it yourself he wont know you what's to stop him from killing you"  
"Why he would kill me, im a demon remember" she said playfully,

"It won't work, we can't risk it" Prue then said, Phoebe rolled her eyes

"Ok look…can I at least try" they looked at her knowing that she would do it anyway  
"How long were you and him together before you found out" Phoebe drew a blank  
"Found out what, he was demon or that loved him" she asked it was valid question  
"Both" Prue then said  
"6 months maybe 7" she told her,

"Ok 3 months phoebe to try this" Prue then told her little sister

"3 months how did you work that out" she asked her in disbelief

"Phoebe you have child you can not play around with demonic fire before getting burnt, don't you think he'll suspect something when you don't kill anyone" Prue then asked phoebe huffed but accepted this seeing as she knew she couldn't push it any further. She then heard Cj crying upstairs. She looked at her family  
"Are we going to do this"  
"We haven't got a choice, your gonna do it anyway" Prue then announced, she smiled and it had to be the first time in ages she had smiled with a sense of hope for her and her babies future she couldn't fail this was her only chance and damn everything else if she was going to let it go so easily.

When she settled Cj piper appeared in her room door

"3 weeks" Piper then said to her she nodded

"Were meant to be piper I know I can do this…I just need him" she told her she smiled slightly

"Night Pheebs"  
"Night" she told them and she fell asleep at ease and with nothing but plans for the next 3 months.

So the tables turn now Phoebe's the one with a secret…Review tell me what you think of the twist


	18. Rebirth

**Wow its been a while a very long one at that. I have no clue if anyone is even reading this or given up on this story but here is my latest installment, better late than never. Hopefully now my updates will be more frequent and I can finish this story among some of my others. I'm even cheeky enough to have new stories for this great couple on my PC but all in due time lol (not buckets loads though). **

"Your going to be good for mommy while she goes away for a while aren't you" Phoebe said to her son. She had considered all the possible outcomes of her going to the underworld to trick Cole back but she hoped that he wasn't as far gone as his mother made out. Even if he was completely "evil" a part of his soul would always be human and that's the part she needed to awaken if she was to succeed. The last year had been a complete eye opener for Phoebe she loved she lost and now she was about to concur and she hoped for the sake of her son that she did just that.

Cole woke up not knowing where he was and what was happening, Belthazor seemed to rejoice for reasons unknown to him he drew a breath and realized he felt rotten inside and out. He looked around the dark cavern

"My Liege" the seer spoke, Cole blinked looking at the seer confused  
"Whats going on"  
"The coronation" she explained

"Coronation?" he asked confused, he attempted to stand up  
"Your still weak, stay down"  
"What coronation, where's my father" he asked slightly urgently. The seer looked at him and smiled evilly

"Your fathers dead don't you remember" she asked him, his eyes bulged

"" he almost shouted

"The charmed ones they killed him" she told him, he looked at her seriously

"I didn't kill them in time" he said lowly  
"No you didn't but don't worry we'll have plenty of time to avenge him" she spoke definitely, he looked and wondered what exactly had he done  
"Why don't I remember" he asked, she looked at him  
"They killed you too" his eyes opened wide  
"They what"  
"They killed you both I have brought you back. The underworld is in chaos you need to amend the mistakes of your father and kill the charmed ones as soon as possible…the coronation is this evening"

"I'm the new source" he said in disbelief he wasn't ready for this. His memory was hazy he didn't remember much infact he didn't remember anything that meant anything to him. The seer left shortly leaving him alone to try and grasp any information for his mind but he felt nothing saw nothing and remembered nothing. Then a small smile played on his lips. He was the source now the most powerful creature in the realm. He made a fireball in his right hand and thought about these charmed ones he didn't even remember them.

"No matter, I'll eliminate them" he said and threw the ball of fire across from him. Then someone flamed in that he did remember. He looked at the woman

"Welcome back" she said quietly, he managed to stand

"How are you feeling" she asked

"Dead" he asked her, she nodded and took this into account

"The seer"  
"She's told me what they've done and don't worry. The charmed ones are as good as dead" she didn't respond and he didn't know whether or not she took his statement seriously he never could tell.

"You need to get cleaned up, you can't be coroneted looking like that" his eyes narrowed and he nodded, she turned to flame out then stopped

"Oh and don't forget your need a Queen now" she then told him, his eyes blackened

"No I don't" he told her firmly, she smirked

"Typically because of your still young a search for one has started with the announcement of your crowning" she told him  
"I don't need another demon to tend my affairs" he told her coldly

"Don't count it out just yet" she told him before flaming. He groaned he didn't need a woman at his side to be all powerful.

"I can't believe were letting you do this" Prue exclaimed to her two sisters who were preparing Phoebe for her mission, she was actually excited to be impersonating a demon

"Look if it gets too much down there just come straight back" Piper advised strongly, Prue looked at her youngest sister it was probably the most motivated she had seen her since she given birth the one plus side of this whole ordeal.  
"I guess but ill probably bring hells cavalry with me" she joked, Prue shook her head  
"I really don't think this is a good idea" she continued, Phoebe ignored her which was expected Piper just wavered between the two and smiled at her.

After all of that it was finally over and the new source was relieved. He was desperately trying to remember how the charmed ones killed his father but for the life of he could not remember a damn thing. He sat in his chamber thinking about the events of the last couple of weeks, being 'resurrected', he would have these dreams at night of a time he did not exist in. He could feel the power of evil surging through his veins and he smiled to himself. The charmed ones would pay this time he would make them pay dearly.

Phoebe almost gagged on the warm humid air in the underworld, she forgot it from the last time she was down here, she looked around not quite sure what she expected to do when she got here. Ben wouldn't stop crying so she had to wait for him to fall asleep before coming she looked around. She saw two men walking, two demons she corrected she had to appear to be one of them. They looked at her and said nothing then she slowly followed behind them as if she was going that way already. As she followed she started to see a crowd emerging in front of them it was like a swarm of bees all congregated in one area. There was a podium and a speaker.  
"Demonic conference" she said to herself and proceeded, she broke off into the crowd and was pushed around a bit until she found a good spot where she could see the demon talking. It was a man fat in stature and bald, ugly to look at she thought. There were two more people with him but they were more hidden and she could only make out that they were women.

"It has been requested that our leader have a queen by his side" she raised an eyebrow not even been back 5 minutes and they were trying to marry him off. She couldn't sense Cole anywhere so maybe he wasn't actually here. Then she noticed a mass of demons that were female. There was no way in hell he was going to have a queen. How inconsiderate of these demons. Looking at all the leering female demons had they like forgotten he betrayed them or something why were they trying to marry him off. She had not been prepared for this. She sighed she would actually have to become one of them.

"Why isn't she back yet" Piper asked pacing up and down, Prue shrugged and was just on edge, Phoebe had been gone for the at least half the day already and she said she wouldn't spend more than a couple hours down there. it didn't matter that they weren't being attacked it was way too dangerous having a charmed one down there and if the Elders ever found out. The two sisters sat waiting for their youngest sister and then she appeared in a fake shimmer.  
"What took you so long" Prue instantly said before Piper could rile into her, Phoebe looked at them weird like they were over reacting  
"God you two make me feel like im 13" she commented

"Uh what happened" Piper asked ignoring her sisters comment, she walked and sat down on a chair  
"Well I haven't actually seen him, I made a friend though and would you believe there trying to marry off my Cole" she said the last bit in disbelief

"What, hold on you made a friend a demonic friend" Prue now repeated  
"God phoebe" Piper exclaimed in horror

"Ok this isn't happening" Prue now said edging towards panic  
"What, what's wrong with you two" she asked confused

"Phoebe its one thing sleeping and falling for the apparent enemy. We just have to get over that relapse in destiny but MAKING DEMON FRIENDS…what happens when they attack and see you"  
"Relax, that wont happen were not their type" she then told them confidently

"Phoebe we can get Cole back another way, we know hes alive now we can do it differently just don't go back down there" Piper pleaded with her sister.

"Where Ben" she asked ignoring her sisters comment,  
"In his cot" Prue replied, she got up  
"This is the only way, he did it and so can I" she told them and they knew there was no changing her mind about this she was already in.

The next couple of weeks Phoebe spent becoming part of a demon fatal, she knew this was dangerous just in case they asked her too kill but she had devised a plan just in case that happened hoping that it wouldn't come to that. She wasn't surprised that the competition between female demons was high for Cole's hand but she wasn't discouraged. She had seen him and she had met the eyes of a stranger he had looked at her, his eyes were the same everything else handsome like she had always known him but his eyes held no recollection of her. Elizabeth had made no attempt to talk to her, knowing that the woman was letting fate run its course if it was meant to be that was. There was however one demon by a name that shouldn't pronounce so she called her Clare in her head. She seemed most promising to be his new evil wife but even the new source wasn't exactly thrilled with this search. It may not have been her Cole anymore but it was still Cole, his body and oral signals were still the same and she could read them clearly. The tone of his voice was very cold, colder than she had ever heard it that it chilled her the first time she came into speaking distance of him. She fully understood that his demon half was completely in control. Sometimes even so far as seeing him as Belthazor so casually set her back to her mission. He was ruthless now she had seen him kill demons in mere annoyance and with out a second thought. He was recklessly sleeping with these pathetic demons something she would make him pay for once she got him back she thought rightfully.

Now she was at a chamber gathering, not really knowing the procedure she made sure to stay in the back and simply follow anything with in reason. The seer walked out from a corner with her eyes misted white, and then he came with the big black sources cap on, the hood drawn up. Demons began chanting, the seer was foreseeing something and she stopped dead in her tracks  
"Someone is coming for our liege" she announced the chanting continued quietly  
"Someone powerful, they are coming for our liege" she smirked at the seers comment of her being powerful. Then as if that was it, the demons dispersed and shimmered away and having not prepared for it, she remained only one other stayed and that was Clare. She instantly fell by his side. She was about 5'9 ice blonde hair that fell all the way down her back. She spoke to him but he said nothing, she had no clue what she was supposed to do. Seeing as she didn't speak demonise. Then mid way through their conversation and her deciding to leave.  
"What are you doing" his voice passed through her like a shock, she turned slowly and looked at the hooded man that used to be her lover. What did she say she thought about it quickly? Then Clare walked up to her

"You should have gone, why are you still here" she asked almost as if she had committed a crime, she raised an eyebrow at the demoness. Desperate to get him alone she thought to herself. For this she smiled

"I was simply collecting myself" she responded, this annoyed her and hes made an energy ball. Which surprised her but she managed to or thought she managed to hide her fear of being killed on the spot which wasn't unrealistic in this world?  
"Your thirst to kill surprises even me" his voice was low and deep, she looked at him approaching with that huge cape on looking like the grim reaper. She then became aware she was holding in air so she exhaled as quietly as possible to show she wasn't unravelled. The woman turned to him  
"I hate smart ass demons" then you would hate your source she thought to herself.  
"Whats your name" he asked her, Clare gasped

"Why" she interjected, the source ignored her and she was so not responding to him in that hell cape but it looked like she had no choice. She remained silent for a moment.

"I would like for my liege to allow me to see his face before I give my name" this was very risky statement but she stood by it anyway. Her palms became sweaty and Clare was very angered by her comment but slowly the hood of the Coles cape came off and showing him to her with his empty blue eyes.

"Phoebe" she delivered Clare was about to speak but he silenced her. This made her smile fakly at the demoness. She was aware that he saw this, and she revelled in the jealous demons.  
"Are you in the running" he then asked her, the running to be your queen. _No honey I've won that already_ she thought, then she decided unlike all these typical demons she was going to not fall over him.  
"No" she replied firmly, this caused alarm  
"Do you know who" he silenced her again now with annoyance

"Really" he asked her, his eyes were disturbing her, she took a deep breathe

"Yes" she replied

"I must go" she then said and quickly turned mumbled her spell that allowed her to impersonate the shimmering motion and was gone. Thankful that because it was fake they wouldn't be able to track her back to the real world.

"Oh your back" Piper said

"Yeah I spoke to him" she turned in disbelief

"What happened what was he like"  
"Scary, disturbing hes gonna have to work on that" she now noted.  
"Oh and he has this blond annoying bitch following him around like a lost dog" she said in annoyance

"Hes involved with someone else, this is getting pretty juicy" Piper now said playfully  
"Shut up, it's not that serious I'll call her a filler until I can get him alone….then she can take a hike" she told her sister who laughed

"Every time you come back I feel you get a little bit darker" she told her, she wondered if being in the underworld was taking more of effect on her than she realised then brushed it off.

"Piper your being paranoid, I'm fine I'm just saying" she explained she nodded in acceptance

"Yeah let's hope your just saying and you don't try and torture anyone up here ok "she replied. She stretched and rolled her neck  
"Whatever I'm going to sleep I'm so tired" she told them and made a trip upstairs.

Once upstairs and in her room she sat on her bed playing with Ben she guessed there was a possibility that a demon could follow her to her home and find out she was a charmed one but then the demons sent to kill them only ever found out who they were when they were actually sent to kill them. Otherwise they were just a name to them. Making silly faces and cooing at him she eventually wore him out and she put him to sleep, taking her cue to sleep too.

…

Cole sat up in his chamber, who was that demon there was something off about her. She didn't appear like a demon she seemed to rely on something more than a power, when she asked him to reveal his face. He scratched the side of his head, what was that he wondered. Next time he would get answers. As he let his mind go this whole hunt for a woman was testing his patience, women were the least of his concerns he had to devise a plan too kill the charmed ones. One that wouldn't fail like his fathers attempt to send him in undercover. He would have gone again undercover himself but the seer had advised him that they know what his human half looks like now so they would kill him on sight. This irked him he could always alter his appearance but figured it would be too obvious another strange man turning up in their lives they would have learnt there lesson, he was sure of it.

He stood up nonetheless pacing his quarters with countless evil schemes to get the charmed ones and honor his father's death. He squeezed his eyes shut and he saw purple and pinks he opened them again and saw the dark brown gray walls that were his chamber and closed his eyes again. Still seeing these bright sickly colors he opened his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him why was he seeing those colors.

"My liege…My liege" he heard a slightly nervous voice from behind him he turned and looked at one of his minions and waited expectantly of his interruption. He swallowed before speaking to him again but there was no need

"Ill take it from here" he heard her annoying whiny voice he grimaced on the inside and looked at her. Of course she was good to look out but she was irritating and he had no real interest her apart from sexual and even that was becoming a nascence to him he had more important things to take care than her lust for him.

"Not now"  
"Why not" she now asked dumbly, stroking his arm seductively her eyes fixated on him

"I'm busy" he said shortly

"Well I can make you busier" she dragged his head into hers and he growled she smiled and he was flung across the room onto the bed. She pounced at him and he inwardly grimaced

"Didn't I say I was busy" he bit out as she began her seduction

"Yeah you are" he rolled his eyes

"Oh sorry to interrupt" he missed the irritation in Phoebes voice because of his own lack of emotion, he was thankful for the interruption. Clare quickly got up hissing her disgust at the other woman's entrance. Then Cole saw a break

"Have you eaten" he asked her now she looked at him weirdly and he more or less rushed over to her grabbed her arm and flamed.

"BELTHAZOR" Clare screamed in distaste

Phoebe took a deep breath as they appeared on the streets of San Francisco. She was shocked and worried she had not full comprehended what had just happened all she knew is that she was still in a jealous state after walking in on some sort of foreplay between the demon lovers when he rushed at her and shimmered.

She looked at him he stood wearing a black suit doing up whatever buttons that bitch had undone. He now looked at her

"What are you playing at" she almost screamed at him, was he crazy or something he said nothing and stared at her as if she had spoken a foreign language.

"I just had to get out there" he now spoke calmly; she glared at him more because she was still pissed off about the sex scene.

"The great source running away from being seduced" she threw carelessly out of annoyance and he sighed in annoyance of her comment.

She looked around the city people were passing freely and she was standing here next to the source of all evil. He too stood awkwardly not quite knowing why he was here.  
"Why an earth would I shimmer to this pathetic world" he finally spoke, maybe because your half human she thought in response

"I don't know and in the future I would appreciate you not grabbing me like some sort of ornament on your shelf" she expressed

"You have a lot of attitude for someone who I can kill in a fraction of a second" he responded she now recoiled at the thought. Talk about irony she killed the love of her life so he could kill her back. Psychology set in  
"Your not going to kill me Cole "she out of habit used his human name, he glared at her

"Don't call me that"  
"It's your name"  
"No its not"  
"Yes it is"  
"Again don't call me that or I will kill"

"Ok Cole" a knife shimmered into his hand a menacing look in his eyes, she too squared off to him

"Were on a crowded street" she used tactfully, he looked around  
"I'm the source of all evil if I really needed to I could kill everyone in this street" he spoke confidently

"Yes but you wont because you mentioned something about dinner" he rolled his eyes

"I don't know this world…do you" he asked she wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not so she decided to play it safe

"No" she replied again they stood, he put his hands in his pockets

"Hold my arm" he now instructed her she looked at him sceptically

"Or you could follow me" he now continued seeing as she actually couldn't trace shimmers or anything she touched his arm and was sucked into him. they appeared outside the restaurant where they had, had their first date did he know this or was this his soul taking control of his thoughts.

"Guess this will do" he now said disinterestedly looking at the Italian place

"Why here"  
"I don't know I focused on food and it brought me here, why are you questioning me" he asked annoyed walking in front of her. She was starting to get an idea.

"I'm still thinking of a way to kill these wretched charmed ones" he suddenly said, her eyes almost popped out of her head, choking slightly

"What" he asked her because of her reaction  
"Why kill them" she now asked him he looked at like she was crazy

"I mean why don't you do something more inventive" she now suggested what the hell was she talking about she had to think quick he looked intrigued

"Go on"  
"Killing them would be so easy for you I mean I hear you were so close to killing them before your father died. But shouldn't they pay first before you kill them" Ok she was setting herself up here what else could he do torture their kids. She tried to keep her shudder away from him

"I'm just saying you're the new source of evil….your first major kill should send a statement to all magic" she now concluded without giving anything away  
"That would be good but I don't actually remember anything I learnt about the witches while I lived as a mortal" he admitted

"Really" she now asked slightly intrigued

"I only have vague recollections of things, not clear mostly in dreams, voices, and sounds things like that but I don't have to tell you that" he now defended

"If I want to kill them in cold blood I can do so"  
"You couldn't before…why not" she wondered if anyone had shed light on his betrayal maybe informed him of his lack of demonic ability.

"I don't know" he looked at the table now back at her,

"What kind of demon are you" he asked her, she pretended to be offended

"What do you mean"  
"Exactly what I said"  
"Im a different demon" she lamely explained he didn't say much leaned back in his seat and stared her in the eye as if he was searching for something

"You have feelings" he concluded almost in disgust

"No" she defended

"You have something, your not scared of me, why" he asked her now,

"I have nothing to be scared of, your just like me were demons there's nothing you can do to surprise me, were the same" she tried to make sense but wasn't quite sure she was rambling. He clasped his hands together leaning forward, looking at her intensely

"What did you have in mind" he now asked she drew a blank  
"About the sisters" damn she thought to herself, she looked at him she finally had him alone and the whole point of a demoness being was to seduce the source and become his queen. She smiled then reached across the table touching his hands, he looked down at her hand  
"You have forever to worry about the sisters, but im only here for a little while longer"  
"I have my own business to attend to" he was about to speak when the waiter came over with the cheque. He looked up at him and she wasn't sure if he was going to vanquish this innocent and when she saw him grin evilly she grabbed his hand jerking him out of the thought.  
"Let's go" she instructed pulling him.

The seer eyes gleamed  
"What is it" Elizabeth asked "What do you see"  
"Belthazor something clouds his judgment, this could prove costly if not controlled" she explained, Elizabeth said nothing and did nothing  
"The"  
"My husband is dead, my son is the source of evil now he will do what he sees fit"  
"He needs direction, something is coming for him" she now told her seriously

"We'll deal with it when it comes" she now assured her but the seer was clearly not convinced

"He always wanted you as a ornament to look at" she threw, Elizabeth glared at the seer  
"I would get back to fortune telling before I make an ornament out of you" she responded coldly

"Wow im getting a huge power surge from this area, we should get down there evil is in full effect" Prue now told Piper

"What about Phoebe"  
"Leos looking after the kids, he'll be here for her" Prue told her,  
"Ok lets go, ill just grab some potions god knows what were up against now"

"Try me" Phoebe responded, she did have a plan but she had to. She was momentarily cut off when her lips were reunited with Coles, whether it was in lust she didn't care because the feeling remained the same. Bliss, pure bliss. She pulled on his neck and he pressed her tightly against dark ally way wall. Not that she had not made out in a alleyway before, she had to stifle a giggle at a thought that would sure blow her cover. Cole had every inch of her body covered with hers.

"OMG" she pulled off only slightly, great a passerby probably thought this was some sort of prostitution gig.  
"Witches" he hissed, alarm bells rang

"PHE" Prue hit piper before she could utter her name and blow her cover. Cole had conjured an energy ball and she hoped she had missed that moment of familiarity between the sisters. Before Cole could throw it at them Prue flung him half way across the ally. She looked at her sisters she had to act her part right. She mouthed sorry as she recited a little something that would impersonate demonic powers, energy balls flew at them and by the looks of it they were not happy.

"LEO" Piper called out, good she thought at least that would get them o ut of here,

Then a fireball came out of nowhere squarely missing Prue's head

"WHOA, you better control him" Prue shouted  
"How am I going to control him" Piper responded as to not blow her cover, she was panicking frozen even.  
"I always thought I would have to come you but no matter, ill pick you" Piper froze him but he wouldn't freeze for long they knew this

"What the hell Phoebe, we get his huge surge of evil only to find you making out in a backstreet like some hooker"

"Ugh what the hell are you doing, get out of here" she told them  
"PHEOBE" Prue now demanded

"I'll leave right now and meet you at home, go hes about to unfreeze" Leo orbed in and grabbed them.

"They got away" he said annoyed, she silently agreed now how was she going to leave him.

"Remember that business I had to care of" she asked him  
"Not now we need to get back" he said dismissively

"No you do, I'll be seeing you…Cole" she replied saying her spell and 'shimmering'

Cole was confused where the hell had she gone, he tried to get a read on her shimmer but for some reason it was blocked what kind of demon was she, maybe something like his mother. He frowned and flamed out this wasn't over. He always got what he wanted and right now he wanted her.

"Are you out of your mind, why an earth would you bring him up here, did you think you would just have a normal date with the source of all freaking evil" Piper exclaimed

"I was just as shocked as you it kind of just happened I don't think he meant to come here"  
"Hes the source Phoebe he doesn't do things he doesn't mean" Prue now told her annoyed  
"No look I found something out it might help me unlock the deadlock his demonic half has at the moment"  
"I don't care Phoebe this is way to dangerous he could kill us, just waltz in here and kill us, and your not much help having to play this villainess. Nope you're not doing this anymore" She continued with her rant

"GUYS HELLO LISTEN TO ME" she shouted to get some ground in the conversation  
"Lets hear what she has to say" Leo now offered she smiled appreciatively at him  
"Thank you, as I was saying we went to eat and you know where he flamed us he flamed us to the place where we had our first official date. Now call me a romantic but that wasn't a coincidence he told me he only remembers sounds, voices and they come to him mostly in his dreams. Im not being funny but the source shouldn't dream. His human half is very much in effect it guides him, it brought him up here"  
"So I don't get why this would help you"  
"Maybe the only reason why he hasn't killed me yet. Is because hes searching for answers no one down there has told him why he failed his mission no one has mentioned the small detail that he fell in love as if their scared of what this revelation would do to him.

"Like awaken his human half" Leo chimed in  
" Exactly hes been kept in the dark and instead they want to marry him off to some stupid female demons and have him kill us before his"  
"Humanity catches up with him"  
"I'm thinking we can treat it as possession as long as he doesn't kill an innocent which he hasn't because hes consumed with plans to kill us then I can save him, that's why there pushing this kill so much" she now told them

"It's still a huge risk how would you even go about bringing about his memories, I already have I mean you saw us" she said playfully

"A little bit too much" Piper said in mock disgust  
"When me and Cole kissed for the first time he told me that something passed through him, like our kiss awakened his human side. Before you guys interrupted I sensed his feelings. There were pretty much non existent but they were there all the same and the more we continued it just seemed to get a little bit more"  
"Yeahhhhh his feelings of lust" she explained  
"No, in the restaurant he accused me of having feelings, wanted to know what kind of demon I was. He is searching for something, if I can write a spell to impose our memories in his dreams. It will be the first seeds to cracking him; in the meanwhile the art of seduction will have to do. After all amnesia or not I'm unforgettable in the bedroom" she finished

"Ugh you disgust me sometimes, you have a son but I do think you shouldn't go down there so soon work from here, you said it yourself he cant track you or anything so lets work from here before we launch back down there. Don't need to have another face off with him.  
"Owww but I wanted to"  
"Yeah we know what you wanted to do" she rolled her eyes  
"Talk to him, you guys are so dirty" she told them

"Anyway where's my beautiful baby"  
"He's napping" Leo informed her

"Kk, call me if you need me I'm gonna write that dream spell" she told them confidently.


	19. One last time

Phoebe wondered what Cole was up to being the Source of All Evil, he may of taken her advice seeing as they had not been attacked recently and she had not been down to the underworld in 3 weeks. She had however wrote the dream spell, whether it worked or not she had no idea but maybe she hoped, he was coming to terms with some of his lost memories. Piper had taken the boys out to the park so she was left alone for a bit to think about what do to next. Her sisters were right about the fact that she couldn't keep dipping in and out of the Underworld like she was, she knew Cole did for maybe 6 months in his pursuit of them but she was neither trained nor able to keep to that feat she was still a brand new mother. She needed to wrap this up quickly, if she was correct if the spell worked it would make things so much easier for her take care of. Again if it worked her cover may be blown, not knowing what exactly his memory would gather it could be her face, her true identity and then what. She feared for the worst if it was not enough to settle his inner demon, this was becoming too complicated, like always she thought.  
"Ugh Cole why do you have to be so difficult" she groaned in annoyance.

Cole sat up in his chamber a cold sweat, masking his body and face. He took a deep breath why could he hear her again. For the umpteenth time in days anytime he closed his eyes she was there. Almost haunting him he frowned deeply in the dark, as voices floated around in his head he thought deeply about why and where he knew the voices from. He sighed in annoyance whilst closing his eyes he tried to search for a place that knew those voices, none of these useless demons were being helpful they wouldn't tell him how he failed his task just that they found out before he could execute them but if that was the case he should have been vanquished as Belthazor how was it that he was vanquished alongside his own father. It made no sense and something that bothered him these recent weeks, ever since these visions or maybe they were signs. Signs of his past signs of his life before he was killed by the witches. He focused harder

Phoebe felt the worst headache coming on, she rubbed her temples but it intensified ten fold. She sighed painfully

_What does this mean? _Who said that she thought, she wasn't using empathy

She her eyes shut in pain, what the hell was going on maybe it was a demon

_I am a demon, what are you_ she had now begun to focus on the questions in her head.  
"Cole" she said horrified when she recognised the voice and presence

_You know me as Cole my mortal name, why _was he reaching out to her. What was going on, was her empathy developing or was it her emotional connection to him that was being fore fronted.  
_You've haunted me for the past week, who are you _He commanded in her head

"Ok one get out of my head" she told him she was getting the worst migraine because of his protruding thoughts

_So you're a woman, great _he replied

Cole sat in annoyance very deep in his thoughts or should he say her thoughts, whoever she was he didn't know how he reached her mind. Either way he didn't care he wanted answers

_Again get out of my head _

No he replied in his mind and became more frustrated

_For flip sake this is killing me, what do you want, he could hear pain in her thoughts. _

A small smile formed as he was about to get what he wanted

"Like I said you've haunted me the past week, I need to know why I need to know why I couldn't kill those witches".

He doesn't know who I am,

"What" he asked in response to her thought

"I know you" he enquired

_Duh you loved me, oh no he can hear that_

Cole was alarmed he opened his eyes

"I Loved" he asked in response and shock

…

"You mean to tell me Cole was in your head, talking to you" Piper looked at Leo for some sort of explanation  
"Well he is the source now, he has the power to manipulate your mind, your thoughts maybe"  
"But that doesn't explain why it was Phoebe" Piper cut her husband off

"The spell, he mentioned that it was haunting him and he wanted to know why I was in them, yet he doesn't know who I am"  
"This is strange" Piper now said in confusion of the situation, Leo too searching for a answer  
"Ok so lets say You & Cole are connected by your love for each other, your souls love for each other. This spell you wrote worked it's imposed some things on his memory and he was searching himself for an answer. His soul will always recognise your presence even in the faintest."  
"So what he just searched himself and found my head in the form a migraine" Phoebe asked rocking Ben in her arms

"No I'm saying Cole was clearly looking for answers and his soul, lead him to yours and connected to you through your power of empathy" Phoebe looked at Leo

"But as soon as I said he loved me it was broken" she then told the whitelighters

"Probably shock, it's almost like how I can hear you girls when you're in trouble were connected because you're my charges" he told them

"So Cole is Cole" Piper now asked her husband jumping back into the conversation

"Maybe, maybe not it sounds like hes trying to surface and if I've learnt anything from Cole in the recent months we've known him" Leo replied thoughtfully before being cut off by Phoebe  
"He's gonna get what he's looking for" Phoebe suddenly said but she didn't sound too confident

"My covers blown, if he somehow taps into my power again and turns up " Phoebe saw a series of scenarios playing over in her head. Piper smirked slightly

"I thought _"Cole would never hurt me"_" She mimicked and Phoebe glared at her older sister  
"Shut up Piper this is no time to joke, he wouldn't hurt me like Leo said were soul mates"  
"I never said that" Leo now said

"It was the long and short of the whole thing" she now added smartly

"I may of given him an idea" she bit her lip nervously  
"An idea" Piper pryed

"I may have told him not to kill us, possibly torture or something more inventive" she now admitted

"I knew you staying down there was bad, cutting off all the air to your head, Phoebe how could you say that" Piper ranted slightly

"I didn't mean to, it was just he was so focused on killing us I thought I could buy us some time by swaying him in a different direction but that's not important now. The only thing im worried about is If he turns up here that's it, I have to get him back otherwise its all lost." She told her sister and brother in law honestly. Leo didn't like the idea that was evident

"We vanquish him if you can't" Piper now offered  
"Noooo we can't vanquish him, we have to save him" she now told her sister she couldn't go through that vanquishing again, it was too intense too painful

"How Phoebe" she now asked desperately slightly frustrated with her sisters ideals Phoebe thought deeply about it, Ben had fallen straight asleep.

"Seriously Phoebe how are you gonna do that, it took you months without knowing it to fully win over his human half, if he turns up here then all you have is 5 minutes max" Piper now told her she nodded

"I know, I know" she repeated still in thought.

"Don't worry I'll think of something" she told her

"And until then" Piper asked her baby sister  
"I'm gonna go back to the underworld" she told her

"WHATTTTTTTTT"  
"Pip, hes asleep" Phoebe now scolded at her sister's reaction

"I'm calling Prue" Piper now announced walking out the attic, Leo smiled a little a her

"Phoebe you have to be so careful" Leo told her

"I know, I don't want to go to have a vacation, I just want to lure him up here" she now revealed

"What for"  
"He's most vulnerable up here, I'm strongest which means I have a better chance of winning him back" Phoebe now told him  
"How" Leo now enquired further

"I told you guys that it was our kiss that awakened his humanity"  
"But you've kissed him as evil and it hasn't proved to be as effective"  
"I kissed him as a demoness Leo; I didn't kiss him as me. I think we can make a potion and combine it with the spell I wrote then when I kiss him up here. I'll transfer everything about us to him and hopefully that will be enough to shake the source out of him"  
"Bit fairytale isn't it" Leo now asked sceptically

"Trust me it can work I just have to get him up here. I should have thought of this earlier" she now told him, reprimanding herself for wasting time trying to gain his trust and making herself victim to his infidelity.

"And what if it doesn't work" Leo asked, Phoebe smiled

"If it doesn't work, I bring back Belthazor and between two someone's gotta be good" she told him seriously. Leo's eyes opened in complete shock

"I really hope your joking about that" he asked Phoebe, she looked to see Piper coming back and decided she wouldn't answer that question

"Prue's on her way"  
"Please tell her what you just told me" Leo now asked Phoebe.

…

Cole looked around this world, which he had been in a few weeks ago. He didn't feel so much hatred for mortals at the moment he was more interested in them, whoever he had spoken to had talked about him being in love when he questioned the seer she failed to give him a straight answer only useless riddles that meant nothing to him at this point in time. He felt compelled to find that thought, the woman he had spoken to through his mind or who he had connected to. He didn't care why he could talk to her but more about what she said he looked around and knew she was from this world, going back into his history he knew that his father had been captivated by his mothers beauty but did that mean he was prone to fall for a human as well even though he was the Source. His inherited humanity failed him in his mission; he looked forward and began to walk towards somewhere.

"This could all backfire" Prue now expressed to Piper who was making Phoebe's potion  
"I know, I just hope it doesn't I really do" Piper replied truthfully

"Me too, but I'm definitely calling dibs on vanquishing him if it does backfire" Piper smiled a little

"Could you get that" Piper asked as she poured the liquid into its container

"Hopefully it works" she now said looking at the reddish liquid

"OMG" Prue they heard Prue shout, Piper rushed out to see what her sister was in shock about and stopped dead in her tracks  
"OMG" she whispered a little bit more quietly than Prue.

"WHAT IS IT" Phoebe shouted from upstairs

"Nothing stays upstairs" Piper shouted back to her, Cole however looked up at where Phoebe's voice was and flamed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" Prue now shouted as they ran upstairs

Cole stood still in a moment, Phoebe looked at him she was holding their son

"You" he replied what was going on why was she here, he looked around the room and the voices in his head got very loud and pieces started to fall together. The women downstairs had been in his head before  
"I don't understand" he was already making a fireball in his hand, had he been tricked by witches she had time to put the baby she was holding down. Before looking straight at him  
"Cole" Phoebe started slowly, Prue and Piper barged into the attic looking at Cole hotly on the heels of his next move, Prue threw him across the attic and piper froze him.

"Here's your potion" Piper now thrusted it into her hand  
"How come you could freeze him" she asked confused at what was going on  
"WHO CARES DRINK IT AND SAY THE SPELL OTHERWISE WERE GONNA HAVE TO VANQUISH HIM" Piper told Phoebe who could be the most infuriating person at times of crisis

"Um guys, he's unfreezing" Prue warned, Phoebe in the midst of all of her confusion guessed her 5 minutes were going to come sooner rather than later just then, Demons shimmered into the attic

"Oh great company" Prue now said annoyed at the obstacle  
"Grab our liege" another instructed as he threw an energy ball at the sisters,

They quickly got out the way

Piper blew up the demon attempting to reach for Cole before being sent across the room. Phoebe looked at her sisters engaging in a battle with these demons. The seer must have warned them she thought angrily

Cole was coming out of the freeze and he used his hands to steady him self on the floor, before rising in a deadly state he looked around to see his demons fighting against the sisters. Charmed ones he knew now his mind had led him to the charmed ones but why he thought but he didn't have time to think as he locked in on what he now knew was the other witch. He would end this anger bubbled inside him and created his energy ball, she had betrayed him she had led him to believe she was demon  
"Cole" he was sidetracked by the sound of his name he looked one way.

"_Maybe" she whispered, his lips found hers and they joined perfectly. Her hands cupped his face gentle and he kissed her deeply. She took his tongue in her mouth and in turn he took hers. His lips were so soft she sighed into his mouth as she became more aroused wanting more from him as they simply kissed._

"_Would you like to know something?" Cole asked Phoebe feeling overwhelming _

"_What is it"  
"I love you 2" He held the glass up to her as if he was toasting. She shook her head at him but a beautiful smiled robbed her face. _

"_You're looking after me" he then said _

"_Well some one has to, look at what you get yourself into" she pecked his lips and he kissed her passionately, pulling her down on her bed, he climbed on top of her and she removed his jumper. _

"_I love you" she said _

"_I love you to" he winked at her and she kissed him,_

"_Look your going to be fine"_

"_You can't protect me" Cole now told her truthfully knowing what was coming was greater than both of them.  
"No but I can save you" she told him passionately he brown eyes believed wholesomely what she was saying and he believed her too. _

_"Cole would you do anything for me" she asked him seriously he nodded  
"Then don't give up, I promise ill be there" she told him, then he dipped his head and kissed her _

"_Lie down" he instructed she looked at him then did so he wrapped his arms around her and she held on tight to him. he would protect her to no end _

"_Cole" she said after a few minutes of his delayed embrace _

"_Yeah"  
"You can't leave me" she told him like it was fact that couldn't be changed. He took her inside and they sat down. He got her a drink turned her around so her back was against his chest.  
"I'll never leave you this is just the only way I see" he explained thoughtfully_

_Everything stirred and moved around and yet she felt outside herself. The source screamed in pain inflicted by Cole who in turn dropped back from his fathers attack. Words were exchanged. Then they both stopped as the spell took effect. His face became torn with pain. Her heart sank_

"Cole" again it came.


	20. Job Well Done

**My Last installment :) **

Cole eyes opened wide, he looked down at he stared now in confusion, was that his life the source thought and then it faded and he looked down at the brown highlighted blonde hair , she licked her lips and searched his eyes for something.  
"What the hell is going on" he asked her quickly, very unsure of his situation he was in right now.

"Whats my favorite type of film" she asked quickly

"Horror, what is going on" he asked just as quickly, and was answered with a very passionate kiss. Even though he knew the answer he felt very strange, very strange.

"Phoebe" he asked breaking the kiss

"Omg it worked" Prue exclaimed

"It really worked, this is just" Piper was in disbelief that something very basic, if she could call it that worked. Cole still looking confused as ever and not getting any answers out of the shocked sisters waited to be answered.

"Do you remember anything" Prue asked him now, he searched his thoughts for a bit

"You vanquished me…again" he replied flatly

"Is that like your new hobby, target practice with Cole" he asked afterwards not impressed.

"I remember the underworld, bits of it anyway things what happened why aren't I dead" he asked her now

Phoebe was shocked but happy who said love couldn't concur all she smiled. He looked like Cole and sounded like Cole. She exhaled in relief

"Im so glad your back" she said out loud

"What worked" he now asked still being unanswered, Piper and Prue didn't know what to say they looked on at the couple not knowing if this was just another obstacle or he was back for good. Piper sighed as she saw they needed some space nudging Prue gently who had taken the hint.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids and I guess I'll leave you to fill in the blanks huh Pheebs" Piper now announced, Phoebe half smiled and Prue smirked

"Soo how's the evil half holding up" Prue asked, he was so bewildered

"Prue" she glared lightly at her older sister she held up her hand in defence

"Look I've faced the Source 3 too many times in the last 6 months I need some insurance" Prue now told her, she sighed

"Would someone at least answer me" Cole tried again

The seer looked angrily at her glow ball

"This isn't over"  
"Yes it is…finally" Elizabeth flamed into the room fireballing the seer and surrounding demons. She looked around the dingy cave and took a deep breath at least he was free she thought.

"I was the source" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah a scary one too" she replied as Cole tried to wrap his head around the events Phoebe was relaying back to him  
"You went undercover" he now asked her

"Yeah I really don't know how you did it, it's not as glamorous as it looks" she replied to his question.  
"Hmm I know, that's just I can't believe this" he told her, then looked at her

"What" she asked him now seeing something playing on his mind  
"Phoebe what if this isn't the end of all this madness I mean I don't know how many times I can loose my memory, mind, demonic half or whatever is next"  
"Maybe 5 or so" she now offered lightly

"Phoebe I don't like the odds of everyone trying to turn me evil again and" he stopped thinking about some things  
"Honey it doesn't matter honestly all I really care about is that you're here right now, I really thought I would have to go through this alone" she now told him he took her hand and kissed it softly

"I'm sorry I had to do what was best for you and your sisters" he explained sadly  
"I know, it just hurt sooo much not seeing you not" she felt the emotions coming back up, he moved closer and hugged her kissing the top of her head

"Im sorry, but I did keep my promise"  
"What" she questioned  
"I'm not going anywhere I'll never leave you death doesn't even seem to be an obstacle for me these days" he now assured her she hugged him tighter

"I can't believe you're here" she told him honestly.

"What about the underworld, what are they going to do now im not ruling over them" he asked her

"I don't know, attack us some more look for a new leader we'll worry about that later" she told him softly

"Yeah, I can't imagine what you've been through" he stroked her back she smiled up at him  
"Got a little insight into your past" she told him he seemed to cringe at the thought of his past.  
"Demons are something else" she now added

"Im surprised you even passed as one" he told her honestly how could they ever think someone so beautiful and sweet could be a product of evil, then she remembered something and hit him.  
"OW what the hell" he now said rubbing his cheek  
"You slept with women/demons whatever you slept with loads" she told him now finding her inner jealously

"Oh…sorry" he now said embarrassed by his actions

"It wasn't me anyway" he quickly defended  
"Part of you" she quipped

"What else did I do" he asked her slightly fearful

"You didn't kill any innocents, a few demons though" she told him now he sighed in relief  
"So nothing you can't forgive me for" he now concluded happily  
"Basically" she confirmed he smiled taking her face into his hands he planted a loving kiss on her lips. The she took his hand leading him out of her room.

"Come on, time you and your son got acquainted" she informed him he grinned and she smiled as they went into the next room to see a sleeping Ben along with Wyatt

"He's amazing", Cole stood in awe of his son looking at him sleeping peacefully.

"I've missed too much" he now said regretfully  
"its ok, your gonna be here for the rest of it and that's what matters" she told him he hugged her waist. They stayed a while watching him before going back to her room.  
"As long as I don't get killed or"  
"Cole"

"Yeah"  
"Wipe all of that from your mind, we'll deal with it when the time comes but for now you just need to keep a low profile here with me" she now said the last part happily

"Yeah I like the sound of that" he replied into her

"Me too" she replied happily

"Do you really believe it's over" Piper asked Prue carefully, Prue looked up from the TV and shrugged

"I hope so even if its just for a while I would be glad Coles drama is too much I mean trust Phoebe to bag the guy with the most baggage and evil you can muster"  
"Hmmm that's our lovable sister for you"  
"Yeah, what do you think gonna happen now hes back" Piper asked her sister again  
"What do you mean" she asked looking at the middle sister expectantly

"I mean Ben, Phoebe living arrangements do you think"  
"They may have a baby but their not ready to live together I doubt that's on Phoebes mind anyway" Prue quickly dismissed  
"Do you think the elder" Piper posed another  
"Piper stop worrying, she got what she want and you know Phoebe nothing else will even come into view for a little while, just leave her for a bit or at least until we actually have to worry"  
"Sounds like you trust Cole" Piper now dropped with a smirk

"Look I never said that I just said until we have to worry, and well he hasn't hurt her yet so you know" Prue avoided the question Piper smiled

"Phoebe would revel in this conversation" Piper added.

Phoebe walked downstairs she allowed Cole to sleep because he had been through a lot, it couldn't have been easy absorbing the last 24 hours he mentioned his memories of being the source were becoming clearer now and he remembered what had happened. He was racked with guilt that he would allow himself to take his fathers title after swearing he loved her and that to her showed that Cole was a better man today than he may have been a year ago he had changed and grown and she was happy that he was embracing the part of him she loved so much.

Cole woke up a bit having processed what he could about his life he remained shocked and humbled there was no way he would ever let magic get in the way of his love for Phoebe, he prayed that he would never have to put her through something like this again  
"Hey look who's up" he heard Phoebes voice he turned and sat up slowly looking at the small baby in her arms, he couldn't help the overwhelming happiness that took over his being seeing his son happy and healthy and he didn't really need to know why the elders didn't follow through with their threat. They were way passed that now,

"How you feeling" she asked caringly as she passed Ben over into his arms and to hold something so small was an surreal experience to know that he was responsible for this life and everything that made it. He looked at Phoebe who smiled and may have known what he was thinking

"I feel good, I feel happy I love you" he told her truthfully she smiled happily her brown eyes dancing over his in joy

"Good, lots of night duty and presents" she now announced

"Huh"  
"Your son, not a walk in the park especially at night I've done my part It's definitely your turn"  
"Ok I can't wait" he told her honestly she smiled and kissed him and then kissed Ben

"I'm not gonna let anything come between us" he now promised her

"I know…I'm just so tired we deserve a little break" she told him he nodded and kissed her forehead. A Break was definitely what they needed but soon enough he thought he kissed his sons forehead. he would never repeat the mistakes of his father he would love his son regardless because that was part of being a good man and good father. The mission of his life he thought, the mission of his life had only just begun in this moment, the moment he held his son his real purpose began. He smiled and they kissed passionately in anticipation of their bright future together


End file.
